


Everybody Loves Marinette

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the Smut, Anal Plug, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Mild Blood, Multi, One-Shot Series, Pairings to be added, Podfic Welcome, Rape/Non-con Elements, girl gets laid so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 69,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: A series of smutty one shots featuring everyone's favorite girl. Each chapter focuses on a relationship between Marinette and a different character--including crackships and rarepairs. All chapters have the characters aged up to be adults. Pairings will be added to tags as new chapters get added.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Clara Nightingale, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Max Kanté, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Ondine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Jalil, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nathaniel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nora Cesaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Wayhem, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/XY
Comments: 401
Kudos: 1360
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	1. Queen Bee

**Author's Note:**

> For purposes of this story, all the Miraculous suits are removable.

“Chloe, you really don’t have to do this.”

The yellow-clad superheroine frowned and stamped her foot. “I’m not Chloe, I’m Queen Bee! You’re the one who’s always going on about secret identities!”

Marinette sighed, glancing around Chloe’s empty hotel room. “First of all, I’m the one who _gave_ you the miraculous. Secondly, there’s literally no one else here. Why am I here, anyways?”

“I got you a gift,” Queen Bee replied, nodding to the wrapped box nearby.

“And you’re suited up because…?”

Bee crossed her arms over her chest and glanced down at the ground before admitting, “It’s easier to be nice when I’ve got a mask on.”

Marinette gave a small smile, and then crossed to the box and hesitantly opened it. “Thanks, Chl—Queen Bee.” She peered into the box, and asked, eyes wide, “What…is this?”

She held up the small object, which seemed to be a large, chunky ring, with blue silicone lining the outer edge.

“It’s a vibrator,” Bee said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I overheard you complaining to Rena that you haven’t gotten laid in like, forever, so I figured you deserved a toy that won’t cheap out on you.”

“Um, thanks,” Marinette replied, turning the toy over in her hands. “…how do I use this?”

Bee scoffed, and took the toy from her grasp, showing her the parts of it. “You hold this part, you put this part on your…your clit, and you turn it on.”

Marinette took the toy back and turned it over a few more times as she tried to imagine it.

“Ugh,” Bee said, crossing the room abruptly. “Here. I’ll show you how I use mine.”

“Chloe!”

“_Relax_,” she snapped as she rummaged through a drawer, “I’m not going to take my clothes off or anything. At most you’ll just see a little camel toe. It’s not like you’re into girls, so you won’t mind, right?”

She triumphantly held up another toy, identical except the silicone was colored black. She perched on the edge of her bed, spread her legs apart, and pressed the toy to her clothed sex. A slight humming filled the air.

“Who said I’m not into girls?” Marinette murmured, her eyes transfixed on her teammate.

Bee smiled deviously. “Well then, I guess you can enjoy the show.” She tossed her head back and moaned as she slowly rubbed the toy against herself.

Marinette bit her lip, trying not to be turned on by the image before her. She’d always known Chloe was attractive, but to see her actually spread eagled and openly masturbating in front of her…she couldn’t help but let her eyes roam over her body, watching her lips part as she groaned, watching her breasts bounce just so slightly with each pulse of the toy against herself, and of course, the faintly dark wet spot appearing between her legs.

She knew from experience that the suit could be _incredibly_ thin when the wearer wanted it to be, almost like there was nothing there at all.

“It feels—_ah!_—like a tongue,” Bee said between her gasping moans. “Almost as good as someone actually _ohfuck_ eating you out.”

“You don’t say,” Marinette murmured. She shifted so her legs were pressed a little more tightly together.

“I like to imagine _jesusthatsgood_ someone’s head between my legs,” Bee purred. “Used to be Adrien, but…you know, gay.”

“Who do you imagine now?” She was maybe two seconds away from sliding her own hand in her jeans if her teammate was going to continue writhing on the bed like _that_.

Bee tilted her head up and gave Marinette a lusty smirk before crying out, “Oh, _god_, Ladybug!”

Marinette couldn’t take it anymore. “Did you ask me here so you could seduce me, Chloe?” she asked, annoyance in her voice but she was already undoing her pants, sliding them to the floor.

“Depends,” Bee breathed, “Is it working?”

The only response was Marinette kneeling on the floor between her legs and gently pulling the toy from her hand. She ran a finger along a small seam between the legs of Bee’s spandex suit, and it magically parted, revealing her cunt, pink and wet.

Marinette gently traced her folds with one hand while sliding her other hand into her own panties, touching herself finally, getting some relief.

Bee groaned. “Can you just fuck me already, Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette chuckled. “Come on, _Queen Bee_, you know my name.”

“Fuck me, Ladybug!”

Marinette slid two fingers inside Bee, curling them and thrusting them against her. She leaned forward, her breath just barely hitting her clit, and murmured, “You know my real name, Chloe.”

“Marinette,” Bee whined, her voice softer and breathier as she rocked her hips against her teammate’s hand. “Please…”

So Marinette obliged, closing that gap, letting her tongue lazily glide over her clit before sliding down to dip in beside her fingers. She kept her hand and her tongue moving in time with her hand between her own legs, starting at a slow, teasing pace, but soon moving fast and frantically, messily eating her out while fucking her with her fingers.

“Oh, god, Mari_nette!_” Bee cried as her orgasm hit. She rolled her hips against the other girl’s face, not at all shy about seeking more friction—which Marinette happily provided, moving both hands to grip Bee’s thighs as she let the girl fuck herself on her tongue.

Queen Bee continued lying on the bed when Marinette stood up, wiping off her face. “That was fun,” she said with a grin.

“Jesus, Dupain-Cheng, where did you learn to do _that_?”

Marinette just smiled as she picked up her new toy and placed it in her purse. “Let’s just say Alya and I are _very_ close friends. Thanks for the toy, I’ll definitely be using it tonight.” She pulled her pants back on and headed for the door, leaving her teammate out of breath and out of her mind on the bed.

**

Later that night, Chloe received a text.

**Marinette: ** _oh wow this toy is good_

Chloe almost dropped her phone when she opened the attached photo. Marinette’s face wasn’t in the shot, but that was undoubtedly her body, a red bra cupping her breasts and showing them off to the camera while her legs were spread, her hand holding the toy just below a neatly trimmed patch of dark curls.

Fuck. She just wanted to have _sex_ with Dupain-Cheng, not start a whole _thing_ with her!

**Marinette: ** _so when do I get to compare it to your skills~_

Chloe sighed, leaned back against her bed, and wondered how many times she’d need to eat out Marinette in order to make up for how she’d treated her as kids. She hoped it was a lot.


	2. Mylene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally based on a dream I had last night. enjoy!

It started with a simple email.

“Hey Marinette! It’s been a while but I’m back in Paris for a bit, do you want to get some coffee? -Mylene”

So the two women sat down at a café together and caught up on their lives. It _had_ been a while, two years since they graduated lycee, but they picked up years-old conversations like no time had passed at all.

Mylene was attending a university in Lyon. Her relationship with Ivan was still going strong, but he’d decided against university to tour the country with Kitty Section.

Marinette, meanwhile, was in a similar situation, they learned. She was studying at ESMOD, and her relationship with Adrien was great—but she could only see him once a month or so between all his modeling arrangements.

“How do you do it?” Mylene asked. “I miss Ivan every day—and, well, you know…” Her voice got quiet as she glanced down at her empty mug. “Doing things over the phone just isn’t as good. I miss being touched.”

Marinette just chuckled, her eyes sparkling as she took a sip of her coffee. “Simple,” she replied. “Open relationship.”

Mylene’s eyes widened. “How does that work?”

“Adrien and I have an agreement that when we’re apart, we can sleep with other people,” she replied. “When we’re together, we put each other first, and all our outside relationships are strictly physical. Friends with benefits at most. It does sound crazy, but we talk about it a _lot_ so we’re always on the same page.”

“That…does sound pretty good,” Mylene admitted. “I honestly don’t mind if Ivan is with other girls. But, it’s not like I could get anyone else interested in me, so I think it would just make things worse.”

“Why can’t you get anyone interested in you?” Marinette asked, frowning in concern.

“Well, I…you know,” Mylene replied, blushing as she gestured towards her body. She was still as chubby as she’d been in school, though her breasts and hips had filled out over the years.

Marinette shook her head, smiling slightly. “Mylene, you’re beautiful. You always have been.” She suddenly narrowed her eyes and asked sharply, “Ivan hasn’t been saying anything to make you think that you’re unattractive, has he?”

Mylene shook her head quickly. “No! Not at all! He says I’m cute, but…I just don’t see it. I think because we’ve been together for so long, he just can’t see me as I am.”

Marinette gently reached for the other woman’s hand, holding it in her own. “Mylene. Trust me. _You’re beautiful_. Hell, if you were single…” She jerked back her hand quickly. “Sorry! Sorry, that’s…forget I said anything.”

“I…didn’t know you swung that way,” Mylene said quietly. “Not that there’s a problem with that! I just…I’m surprised, I guess?”

“It’s all right,” Marinette said with a grin. “I didn’t know I swung that way either until Kagami got me into bed. She said she wanted to make me feel good, and then it was _so _good that I…returned the favor. And it was fun. Oh! But, we don’t need to talk about my sex life.”

“No! No, it’s okay,” Mylene said, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. “Um…what’s it like, with a girl?”

Marinette pursed her lips, considering. “It’s…more creative, for one. With a guy, the end result is get the dick in you, hope the dude is good enough to get you off before him. With a girl, it’s all about exploring each other’s bodies, finding what makes _her_ feel good. There’s less pressure for the orgasm and it’s more about just having fun, but you’ll probably come too. More than once, because, you know, no refractory period.”

“Wow,” Mylene said in a small voice. “That…actually sounds pretty nice.”

**

The next day, Marinette had a surprise visitor at her apartment.

“Mylene?” she asked in surprise. “I know I said you could drop by whenever, but I wasn’t expecting you this soon.”

“I know,” Mylene replied, her words tumbling out in a nervous rush. “I know this is probably a lot to ask you but I talked to Ivan last night and he’s okay with it and you just made the idea of being with another girl sound so _good_ and you said you were interested…”

“…you want me to sleep with you?” Marinette asked.

Mylene nodded, her face bright red. “If…you don’t mind?”

She just smiled and opened her front door wider, inviting Mylene in before heading to her bedroom. “Okay, just tell me to stop if at _any_ point you feel uncomfortable,” she said softly, holding Mylene’s hand as she sat on the edge of her bed. “Don’t worry about me, this should be all about _you_ exploring new things. I’m just going to be your friend, guiding you through it.”

She leaned towards the shorter woman and gently kissed her lips, moving her hand to softly stroke her hair. Mylene returned the kiss, hesitantly, moving to sit on the bed beside Marinette.

“Not so different, right?” Marinette murmured when she broke the kiss.

“That was…nice,” Mylene replied. “I think…I want more of that.”

So Marinette obliged, kissing the other woman a little more fiercely, wrapping her arms around her. She nipped at Mylene’s lip, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She moved to place kisses along her neck, stopping just at the neckline of her shirt.

“Oh!” Mylene gasped in surprise, then moaned, “Oh…that’s…that’s really nice…”

Marinette just chuckled against her skin and slid her hands beneath her shirt, feeling the warmth of her body as she ghosted her touch along the other woman’s stomach, up to her breasts. “Can you take your shirt off for me, pretty girl?”

Mylene tugged her shirt off her body, tossing it aside. After a moment of hesitation, she took off her bra as well, letting her breasts fall into a natural sag from their weight.

“Gorgeous,” Marinette murmured, cupping her chest. “I’ve always been jealous of these, you know.”

“I think they’re too big,” Mylene mumbled.

“What does Ivan think?” Marinette asked, gently squeezing her.

“He—ah!—he says they’re the right size for his hands,” she replied, still mumbling. “And he likes sucking on them…”

“Mm, do you like when he does that?”

“Y-yeah…oh!” Mylene gasped as Marinette kissed her breast, latching her mouth over her nipple and gently sucking, flicking her tongue against the bud as it grew hard.

Marinette pulled back then, a smile on her face. “I can see why he likes that. You taste good, like strawberries and black tea.” She turned her attention back to her friend’s breasts, licking and sucking at the nipple again while her hand gently pinched and squeezed her other breast.

Mylene didn’t know what to do with her hands. She _wanted _this, wanted to be touched and loved again, but she found herself just _sitting_ there, letting her friend from school make out with her boobs, and she didn’t know what she was supposed to do.

Marinette suddenly dove her head between her breasts, both her hands playing with the soft mounds as she kissed the skin between them. She then pulled back and said with a grin, “Sorry. I’ve just always wanted to try that—I’ve never gotten to play with ones this big before.”

“It’s…it’s okay,” Mylene said. “I…what am I supposed to do for you?”

“Anything you want, pretty girl,” Marinette replied, giving her a soft kiss. “You can touch me if you want. You can have me keep my clothes on and just go down on you, if that’s what you want. You can stop, if you want. It’s all up to you.”

“I…can you take your shirt off?”

Marinette nodded and quickly stripped off her shirt. She hadn’t been wearing a bra beneath, so Mylene immediately got an eyeful of her breasts, much smaller and perky. She tentatively reached out to touch Marinette, who nodded at her.

Marinette was soft, and moaned at her touch. Mylene brushed her thumb over her nipple, admiring how it peaked against her skin. “I’ve always been jealous of you,” she admitted. “You’re just…so pretty.” She leaned to kiss Marinette again.

Marinette gently pushed her back onto the bed, straddling her body and pressing her chest against hers as they kissed, tongues dancing against each other. The warm feeling of skin against skin, breast against breast made Mylene shudder and pull her closer.

“I’d like to taste you,” Marinette said softly. “Is that okay?”

Mylene nodded. She couldn’t deny that she was turned on, that she was sort of expecting things to go this way. She wanted, she _needed_ to be touched.

So she let Marinette slide her pants off of her, only fleetingly embarrassed by the large granny panties she wore. Marinette pulled those off, too, leaving Mylene totally nude on the bed.

Marinette gently nudged her legs apart, moving to kneel between them. She gently traced her fingers along Mylene’s sex, touching every millimeter of her folds.

Mylene moaned, the anticipation making her just more excited for a payoff.

“God, you are _so_ beautiful,” Marinette murmured before slipping one fingertip inside her. “And so wet…I like when I have that effect on people.”

“Oh!” Mylene cried, the gentle touch already almost too much for her. “Oh, more of that, _please_…”

Marinette slid another finger inside of her, crooking them in a come-hither motion that made Mylene groan. She slowly touched her, slowly thrust her fingers into her, feeling more wet arousal against her hand each time she pressed against her walls.

“_Ohmygod, Marinette!_” Mylene cried suddenly, her body shuddering as she came, soaking Marinette’s fingers. She took a few deep breaths, and then said simply, “_Wow_.”

Marinette chuckled, placing a light kiss on her inner thigh. “I’m not done with you yet, pretty thing. I didn’t get to taste you yet…”

She pumped her hand against the other woman again, picking up the pace this time, as she softly kissed her folds before sliding her tongue along her cleft. She flicked her tongue against her clit, then lightly sucked, causing Mylene to writhe and _scream_.

This was the part she always loved best, hearing a beautiful woman _loudly_ appreciate her, feeling thighs wrapped around her head, tasting the unique sweetness everyone had as she fucked Mylene with her tongue and fingers, lapping at her like she was her last meal.

Mylene soon came again, crying out wordlessly as she shook and bucked her hips against her friend’s face. Marinette licked her in a steady rhythm through her orgasm, licking up every last drop of her.

She pulled back and wiped off her face before kissing Mylene’s thigh. “How was that?”

“Oh my _God_,” Mylene replied, a deliriously blissful smile on her face. “I haven’t come like that in _months_.”

Marinette giggled. “And that is why opening up a long-distance relationship is the _best_.”

Mylene suddenly sat up so she could meet Marinette’s gaze, and she frowned. “I…I don’t know if I can return the favor. I _want_ to, but…at the same time, I really don’t want to.”

“That’s okay,” Marinette murmured. She moved to be face to face with her again, smiling sweetly. “I told you, nothing you’re uncomfortable with. And maybe you’re not as into women as I am. I had fun taking care of you, and that’s what matters.”

“I’m sorry,” Mylene mumbled.

“Don’t be,” Marinette replied, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. “I got to eat out a pretty girl, and you got some relief till you see Ivan next. And now, I’d like to say we’re even _closer_ friends.”

Mylene smiled. “So, um…I’m in Paris for the rest of the week, and then Ivan’s coming for the weekend…is it okay if I drop by again, maybe?”

“Sure!” Marinette replied cheerily, before leaning close and adding in a conspiratorial tone, “Whenever Kitty Section’s in town, I always find myself hooking up with _someone _in the band. I only haven’t been with Ivan, but if you’re up for a little more experimenting, I’d like to try completing the set.”

Mylene was silent for a moment as she considered, but then replied with a grin, “I think I’m into it.”


	3. Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features futa.

Marinette pored over the translated book she’d inherited from Master Fu. She’d spent the last few years slowly going over all of it, Tikki guiding her to relevant parts when necessary. Finally, she’d made it to the last few pages.

“This seems to be saying that the Miraculous have the power to separate their holders into…two people?” she mused out loud. “A hero and a regular person…ugh, why couldn’t I have learned about this one _before_?”

“It’s dangerous, Marinette!” Tikki piped up. “It takes a _lot_ of energy, and you won’t make an exact copy of yourself!”

Marinette shrugged. “I’m not really concerned about that.”

The kwami frowned. “You _can’t_ do this permanently. You need both sides of yourself to be balanced. No one has been able to be split longer than an hour without permanent damage to their mind!”

“Then I won’t stay split for that long,” she replied simply. “I should know how to do this, Tikki. I’ll set a timer so I know when to reverse it, and I’m going to try it.”

“I don’t like this,” Tikki replied, folding her little arms over her chest. “But I know I can’t stop you.”

Marinette set a timer on her cell phone, and then read the spell in the book out loud.

There was a bright flash of light, and then she saw _herself_, Ladybug, standing before her. She glanced over her spandex-clad superhero alter ego, and quickly noticed something very different.

“Um, Tikki?” she asked. “Why does she—me—have a…”

“It’s a penis,” Ladybug replied, grabbing at her own crotch in surprise. “It’s…a pretty decent one, too! Nice.”

Tikki flew up to face Marinette. “Everyone has male and female energy,” she said, her tone scolding. “You should have already known that! We went over it already!”

“I didn’t know that this spell would separate _that_!” Marinette cried, her face turning as red as Ladybug’s suit. Meanwhile, Ladybug was prodding at herself, sliding her hands from her breasts down to her penis. The smile on her face showed she was having a very different reaction to this development.

“Hey, me,” Ladybug called, shooting her other self a cheeky grin, “wanna test this out?”

“_Tikki!_”

“Well, your sexual energy _also_ split…” Tikki said, wringing her little paws. “I’m…going to leave you alone now. Make sure you change back!”

As the kwami flew outside, Marinette just gave Ladybug an exasperated look. “No I do not want to test that out.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “I mean, I’m _you_, so I know you’ve always been curious...”

“I have _not!_” she squawked, flushing a deeper scarlet.

“Whatever,” Ladybug said with a shrug. “I’ll just go find Adrien, that boy can’t be straight with how he looks at Luka sometimes…”

“Don’t you have _any_ shame?!”

“Nope,” she said with a proud grin. “You must’ve gotten stuck with that part.”

Marinette buried her face in her hands and groaned. “This was a mistake.”

Ladybug walked across the room to her other self and crooked her finger over her chin, forcing her to look up. “You do know I have all your memories too, right? Including your fantasies…”

“I…what fantasies?” Marinette asked.

“Like when Chat gets possessed and fights us,” Ladybug purred, “You want him to kiss you, pin you to a rooftop, have his way with you…you’d never admit it, but the boy looks just _so good_ in that leather…”

“I…I don’t…”

“Or what about all the _creative_ uses for our yo-yo?” Ladybug asked. “You’ve _definitely_ imagined getting yourself all trussed up and dropped in Adrien’s room, just so he could discover you…maybe he’d toy with you a bit before untying you…”

Marinette gave a small whine. “That’s not…_all_ I think about…”

“No, but I know I’m not into submission anymore—so that particular kink must have stayed with _you_.” Ladybug grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her so she was sitting on the chaise, then straddled her, pressing their bodies close together. “On the other hand, _I’m_ the one left with the fantasies of tying Adrien up and making him beg…pinning Chat to a wall and kissing him within an inch of his life, then leaving him wanting more…”

“But…that’s _Adrien!_” Marinette argued. “Not with _myself!_”

“Adrien’s not here,” Ladybug murmured, dipping her head so her lips just gently grazed Marinette’s neck. “But you can scream his name if you want…”

Marinette just whimpered, and then moaned as Ladybug kissed her neck, slid her hands along her body. “Okay,” she whispered softly. “It’s…it’s just masturbating, basically, right?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug said, before placing a light kiss on Marinette’s lips. “So, maybe you should get naked, get on the bed, and I’ll play the part of Adrien in tonight’s fantasy.”

“Um,” Marinette replied as her hands gently came to a rest on Ladybug’s chest. “Adrien doesn’t have _these_, though…”

Ladybug cocked a grin. “Yeah, but you’ve always been just a little gay.” With that, she kissed Marinette again, passionately, gently biting her lower lip, until the girl moaned. Then she stood suddenly. “Get to the bed, and maybe you’ll get a reward for being a good girl.”

Marinette nodded, then stood and headed towards her bed, stripping off her clothes as she went. When her panties fell from the loft, Ladybug followed her up. She traced her hand down her own body, splitting the suit apart so she could leave it behind.

“Oh, wow,” Marinette murmured, her eyes fixed on Ladybug’s cock. “That’s…that is a nice penis.”

“Go ahead, touch it,” Ladybug encouraged. “If you need to, shut your eyes and pretend it’s Adrien.”

She hesitantly reached out one hand, wrapping it around Ladybug’s erection, gently stroking. “Oh, wow,” she repeated.

Ladybug gave a hiss of pleasure. “You’re—_ah_—telling me. This is _good_…”

Marinette suddenly leaned forward and kissed her, pressing her other hand to her breast. “I…I want more,” she murmured shyly.

Ladybug placed her hand to her cheek. “Hey,” she said, “no judgement here. I’m _you_. And I have not been shy about wanting to fuck you.”

“Can I…taste?”

She nodded, and Marinette ducked her head down, gently poking out her tongue to run along the length of Ladybug’s cock.

“Do you think this is how Adrien tastes?” she wondered, before opening her mouth wider and fully taking her cock.

Ladybug groaned, her hands tangling themselves in Marinette’s hair. “Holy _shit_ Adrien is going to _love_ us.”

“Hmm?” Marinette questioned, not moving her mouth away. She curled her tongue along the bottom of her cock, and Ladybug shuddered.

“_That_,” she said, panting as she tried to keep herself under control. “Do _that_ with your tongue on Adrien and _fuck_ he’s going to be putty in our hands. Mouth.”

Marinette suddenly pulled back. “I’ve got an idea!”

“I’m pretty sure I know what it is.”

“What if I just practice giving blowjobs so that if I ever do get with Adrien—”

“You blow his mind and his dick at the same time? I mean, there’s no better teacher than yourself.”

Marinette giggled. “Besides, this feels like a lot less pressure. I don’t want to lose my virginity to _myself_!”

“I’m all for it,” Ladybug said, looking down at her other self tenderly. “Now come oooonnnn. Suck my diiiiick.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh, but returned to the task at hand. She tried to take as much of her cock in as possible, and made up the difference with her hand, wrapping her fingers around the base.

“_Yes_, like that,” Ladybug sighed. “Use your tongue again?”

Marinette coiled her tongue, doing her best to wrap it around her cock, sucking slightly as she did. She bobbed her head, not sure what she was doing but having seen this part at least in movies before.

Ladybug groaned. “Oh, _god_, that’s so good…fuck, yes, like that…”

After a little bit, Marinette abruptly pulled back. “My jaw hurts,” she whined.

“It’s okay,” Ladybug said softly. “We can just merge and then you can take care of yourself normal—_woah!_”

Marinette started placing light kisses on her cock, working her way from base to tip, and then swirling her tongue over the tip. She licked a broad line along the underside, until—“Oh, _fuck!_”

Ladybug gripped Marinette’s hair as she came, trying her best not to fuck her other self’s face while she completely lost her mind. “Okay,” she said, breathing hard as she came down from her orgasm, “if Adrien doesn’t love us after that, he’s an idiot.”

Marinette laughed. “We’ve gotta merge back now, you know.”

Ladybug nodded, and closed her eyes as Marinette said the second half of the spell to bring the two back into one body.

**

A year later, the first time Marinette did go down on Adrien, he proposed to her right away.


	4. The Bubbler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: OT4, voyeurism

When Nino got akumatized again, he was surrounded by his friends. This made it very difficult for Marinette to try and sneak away to transform. She wasn’t able to transform, in fact, before she was swept up in a giant bubble. She could see Adrien and Alya in their own respective bubbles, but the film of the bubble quickly fogged up, making it impossible for her to see anything.

A picture of the Bubbler suddenly appeared on the bubble wall, addressing her. “We could all be happy together, but the three of you are too in your own heads to even _try_,” he snarled. “So today, I’m giving each of you the freedom to figure out what you want.”

Suddenly, Marinette’s clothes vanished, turning into thousands of tiny bubbles that popped to nothing against her skin. She yelped and did her best to cover herself with her hands.

“I want a good show from each of you,” the Bubbler said. “It’s just the four of us now. I know you all love me, and love each other, so _stop hiding_. Touch yourselves, show me your most intimate moments—and I’ll let you go.”

Two more images appeared on the wall, one of Adrien, and one of Alya. They were in their own clouded bubbles, each as naked as Marinette was. She glanced away, but curiosity got the better of her, so she turned back to take a good look at Adrien.

She hadn’t seen many dicks before, just a few idle glances on the internet, but his was definitely impressive. She let her hands drop to her sides, forgetting about her own undress as she watched him look around, watched the muscles in his shoulders and arms move beneath his skin as he turned. She noticed his cock growing harder, stiffening and standing up. He gently stroked it, coaxing it to more hardness.

Could he see her? Was that, maybe, possibly, _because_ of her?

She looked to the other image, watching Alya. The girl was already lying on her back with her legs spread and her hand at her pussy, tracing her folds with her fingers.

The two of them were definitely an arousing sight, but that didn’t mean she was just going to fuck herself on the word of an akuma! She bit her lip. Maybe she could just enjoy the show?

“Come on, Marinette,” the Bubbler said suddenly. “Do you need more motivation?”

The images suddenly became loud, the sound of panting gasps filling her bubble. She could _hear_ Adrien and Alya as they teased themselves. She slowly ran her own hands across her body, starting with her breasts, pinching and rubbing at her own nipples.

“_Marinette_,” Adrien suddenly groaned. He leaned back against the wall of his bubble, sliding down until he was sitting, his cock firmly in his hand as he shut his eyes and moaned, “Oh, _fuck_, Marinette…”

“Adrien,” she gasped, daring to let her hand slide between her legs. She wasn’t quite ready to slide her fingers in yet, so she just touched the sensitive skin, letting the feeling of arousal grow.

“Ah! Marinette!” Alya cried suddenly, pushing her fingers into herself as she threw her head back. “Oh, god, Marinette, touch me, please, right _there!_”

Marinette found herself soon sitting on the floor of the bubble, her legs spread wide as she continued to tease herself. “_Adrien_,” she moaned softly. “Oh, Adrien…”

“You see?” the Bubbler asked with a delighted grin. “You all love each other. Marinette, did you know Alya’s cried out your name while I was going down on her?”

Alya gasped as she heard that. Marinette gasped as well, but for a much different reason. She rubbed at her clit, her mental image suddenly _Alya’s_ hand there as she watched her friend, the other girl’s spread legs giving her a few of her cunt, wet and gripping her fingers as she fucked herself.

“And Adrien’s definitely fantasized about both of you,” the Bubbler added. “He told me once about a particular dream of fucking Alya’s ass while eating out Marinette. He thinks you would taste sweet.”

Marinette moaned, imagining Adrien’s head between her thighs. She pushed two fingers into herself as she watched Adrien, his eyes half lidded as he gripped his cock, precum starting to leak out the tip.

“Marinette, I don’t know your fantasies,” the Bubbler admitted. “But I’ve seen the way you look at all of us.”

Adrien glanced up, seeming to stare directly at Marinette. He grinned before shutting his eyes again and moaning, “Marinette, _fuck_, want you…”

“Adrien, Adrien, _please_,” she whined, reaching out her free hand to touch the image of her crush. “Always wanted you, want your cock, want you to _fuck me Adrien please!_”

“That’s a pretty specific fantasy,” the Bubbler said, “but I can make it happen. Alya, don’t worry, I won’t leave you out.”

The image of the Bubbler suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared in Alya’s bubble. His gaudy costume was gone, revealing a very naked Nino with blue skin. Marinette’s attention was drawn as he knelt over Alya, running his hands along her body. Alya moaned, pressing herself to the akuma as he grabbed at her hips before fucking her hard.

Marinette was lost in the sight, watching her friends have sex before her eyes, fucking herself on her fingers as she desperately tried to seek some of that relief.

She didn’t notice another person in her bubble until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Adrien, standing behind her, his cock right in front of her face.

“Marinette,” he said softly. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful…”

Normal Marinette would not have done this, and she’d later blame the lack of air in the bubble making her lightheaded, but Adrien’s cock was _right there_ and so she couldn’t help herself when she leaned over, her lips slightly parted, and took it in her mouth.

“Mari_nette_,” he groaned, his hands twisting in her hair as he held onto her head. “God, that’s—_fuck_, so good…”

She moaned around his cock, shifting her position so she could continue to touch herself while making sure Adrien got the best damn blowjob of his life. She licked around him as she bobbed her head, making eye contact with him as much as she could.

“I—fuck, Marinette—hold on,” he said suddenly, pushing her back.

“I’m sorry!” she cried. “I—I just—”

He knelt beside her and kissed her fiercely. “I’m not upset about that, _trust me_. I—I don’t want to be done already. Weren’t you the one just begging me to fuck you? I’m not about to disappoint…”

“_Oh_,” she breathed, her eyes wide. “I—oh, yes, _please_.”

He gently pushed her onto her back, kneeling between her legs. He kissed her softly as he eased his cock inside her, filling her up in a way she’d never felt.

He thrust against her gently at first, but soon the pace picked up, becoming rapid hard fucking as the two of them moaned in unison, clinging to each other.

Neither of them knew exactly when the Bubbler and Alya joined them, but soon there were more hands, more lips, more kisses and touches and stroking between them. Marinette shut her eyes at one point and opened them to see Alya’s cunt over her face, wet and inviting and just begging her to taste. So she did, curiously exploring her best friend with her tongue, finding what made her wriggle and moan and _scream_.

The floor of the bubble became significantly less solid and significantly more cock-shaped as she felt the Bubbler rubbing against her ass, his cock sliding between her cheeks as he held her from behind, cupped her breasts and kissed the back of her neck. She wasn’t even sure how this was physically possible, but she didn’t _care_, enjoying the moans and sensations surrounding her.

Someone’s hand slid against her clit, lightly pinching the swollen nub before rubbing it, and she came, the powerful orgasm washing away everything but the pure pleasure as her friends all fucked her, all loved her.

When her senses returned, she found herself on the ground in a pile with her friends. Everyone’s clothes were back on, but the smell of sex still filled the air.

The Bubbler extracted himself from the pile and held out his bubble wand to Marinette. “Here. Purify it before Hawkmoth takes control again.”

“What?” Marinette asked with a nervous giggle. “I don’t—what are you talking about?”

“I know you and my bro are Ladybug and Chat Noir,” the Bubbler replied. “I haven’t told Hawkmoth, don’t worry.”

Marinette dared to glance at Adrien, who was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She sighed. “I guess there’s really no secrets between us anymore—Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug took the bubble wand and snapped it in half before catching and purifying the akuma. She dropped her transformation and turned back to face her friends.

Adrien stepped towards her first, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. “I love you, my Lady,” he murmured before kissing her.

She eagerly returned the kiss, but then pulled away and glanced at Nino. “Do you remember what happened?”

He nodded. “Trust me, Hawkmoth wasn’t in my head that whole time. That was all me. I’m sorry for pushing you all into it, though…”

“Don’t be,” Marinette said, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek. “We did need that.”

“I don’t know about you guys,” Adrien said with a grin, “But I could keep going with all of you for a while.”

“Same,” Alya agreed, wrapping one arm around Nino and one around Marinette. “Nino, you’re great, but holy shit Marinette your tongue is _good_.”

Marinette just blushed. “I…I could go for more.” She smiled at Adrien and reached for his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

“My father’s out of town for the weekend,” Adrien said, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “So if you guys want to come over, we’ll be totally alone in my room for a while…”

The teens all glanced at each other, smiling, until Nino broke the silence. “Dibs on Marinette’s oral skills next!”

She flushed red. “I’m not _that_ good!”

“Yes you are,” Adrien and Alya chorused, before exchanging a fist bump.

Marinette stayed red, but smiled as she looked forward to the rest of the weekend.


	5. Antibug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter yesterday and forgot to post it WHOOPS

Chloe was used to being akumatized by this point. So when she found out that Ladybug was _Dupain-Cheng_, of all people, she knew what was coming—and she was too angry to care.

How _dare_ she? How _dare_ Ladybug be the same girl that had made Chloe’s life hell just by existing? By the time Chloe had realized she liked girls, she’d been rude to Dupain-Cheng so long that she’d ruined her own chance, and the girl kept infuriating her by just _being there_, all cute as fuck.

Ladybug had been a safe crush. Everyone loved her! Everyone wanted to be her! It was okay for Chloe to like her. No one blinked an eye at that.

But Ladybug being Dupain-Cheng? Nothing was safe anymore.

“Antibug,” Hawkmoth’s voice rang in her head, “That girl isn’t good enough to be Ladybug? Bring me her miraculous and I’ll make sure you’re the hero everyone loves.”

**

Marinette was minding her own business, hiding out in her room until the fallout of her identity being revealed to her school went away.

Things were actually better than she’d expected—no one hated her, her teachers were working on a plan to make sure she could fight akumas and not fall behind on her work, and Adrien had even asked her on a date!

Her good mood was interrupted when her skylight opened and Chloe, clad in a reversed color version of her own Ladybug outfit, jumped into her room.

“What do you want, Chloe?” Marinette asked with a groan. “Did you get yourself akumatized again?”

“It’s not Chloe, it’s Antibug!” she cried, stamping her foot. “I’m here to prove I’m a better hero than you!”

“Okay, Chloe,” Marinette replied, turning back to the design she’d been working on.

Antibug strode over to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of her seat so the girls were face to face. “Don’t just blow me off,” she said, her voice low and dangerous. “I challenge you.”

“To what?” Marinette asked with an eyebrow raised.

Instead of replying, Antibug closed the distance between them, fiercely kissing Marinette, who backed away in surprise. “Chloe! What the fuck?”

“You think you’re so hot, zipping around Paris in spandex, making everyone fall in love with you,” Antibug growled. “I’m sexier than you! I deserve to have the girls of Paris love _me!_ So, _Dupain-Cheng_, I challenge you to a sex contest!”

“You can’t be serious.”

“First one to make the other come gets to be Paris’s hero,” Antibug said. “Are you in or what?”

Marinette smiled despite herself. “What do I get if _I_ win?”

“I’ll give up the akuma,” Antibug replied. “You won’t have to fight.”

Marinette hesitated, considering. It would be nice to have an easy win for once. And if she did lose Antibug’s insane contest, what was really the harm? She got laid and then had a fight she knew she’d win?

Some late nights at sleepovers with Alya had proven to Marinette that she was definitely into girls. And sure, she was looking forward to a date with Adrien, but they weren’t a couple _yet_, so…the only thing that might be hurt by this was her pride. Even so, Chloe wouldn’t be bragging about it or anything.

“Deal,” Marinette said, leaning back towards Antibug, her lips just millimeters away from the akuma’s. “This won’t be as easy as you think it is, you know.”

“Good,” Antibug replied with her own wicked smile. She kissed Marinette again, who returned the action this time, wrapping her arms around Antibug and pulling her close. The kiss was fierce, a battle of lips and tongues, Antibug biting Marinette’s lip, Marinette sucking Antibug’s tongue.

Antibug slid her hands beneath Marinette’s shirt, finding nothing but smooth skin. “No bra?” she asked, smirking.

“Didn’t need one today,” Marinette replied. She leaned back to tug her shirt off, letting Antibug get a good view of her breasts. She slid her gloved hands over them, cupping them, gently stroking with her fingers.

“I’ve got you at a disadvantage,” Antibug crowed. “The suit doesn’t come off, so I can make you feel _so much_ more.”

Marinette just grinned. “It’s _my_ suit, remember? And I know that if you’re touched _just_ right—” Her hands rested on the akuma’s breasts as she kissed a line from her neck to the soft mounds. “—it’s like there’s _nothing_ there.” She punctuated her words by kissing Antibug’s breast, latching her mouth over the nipple and sucking, lightly scraping her teeth on the fabric.

Antibug groaned. One of her hands tangled in Marinette’s hair while the other stayed at Marinette’s breast, her fingers working against her nipple in a mirror of Marinette’s mouth against herself.

Suddenly, she backed away and gave Marinette a sly smirk before heading up the stairs to the bed. “If this is happening, let’s do it _right_. There’s more to sex than boobs, you know!”

“Oh, I know,” Marinette replied with a grin, shedding her shorts and underwear before climbing up the stairs. She enjoyed the look on Antibug’s face, the look of pure _hunger_ as she saw her naked form. Marinette straddled her enemy, sliding her hands along her body before kissing her again.

Antibug went on the attack right away, pressing her hand between Marinette’s legs, finding her clit, rubbing it intensely. Marinette moaned, and gave her attention to kissing every red spot on Antibug’s costume, from her breasts to her stomach to her hips to her pussy.

They pushed each other back and forth, vying for the best position to _give_ pleasure, not _get_ it, until eventually Marinette pinned Antibug down, her knees around her head and her hands holding her thighs. She dipped her head between the akuma’s legs and licked a broad stripe across the fabric covering her cunt, causing it to part and grant her access.

She’d only tried this with Alya before, and not from this angle, so she was a little hesitant about her actions as she lapped at Antibug’s cunt, probing her tongue to her folds, seeking out her clit. Antibug whined, and then Marinette felt a very different sensation between her legs as Antibug began licking her, sucking lightly at her clit.

Marinette moaned, her legs starting to shake. She willed herself to focus on the task at hand, or at tongue as it were. But then she felt two fingers slide into her along Antibug’s tongue, and she moaned into her pussy, letting the vibrations of her voice send shivers up Antibug’s spine.

Damn, Chloe was good. But Marinette refused to lose, even as Antibug pumped a third finger into her, curling them against her walls in a way that made her want to cry out from the pleasure.

She fucked Antibug with her own fingers, savoring the wetness that gathered against her tongue. She hated to admit it, but Chloe tasted _good_, sweet and tangy with just a hint of a sharp bitterness. If she wasn’t so _Chloe_, Marinette could see this becoming a regular thing.

She was suddenly brought out of her idle distracting thoughts by Antibug’s other hand creeping around to her ass, gently probing at her asshole. Marinette had never tried anything like this before, but the extra sensation definitely helped, pushing her closer to the edge.

Dammit, she wanted to _win_. She wrapped her lips around Antibug’s clit and _sucked_, harder than Alya ever liked it, but she was pretty sure _Antibug_ could take it. And that was all it took—Antibug moaned against Marinette’s cunt, her body shaking, her walls clenching around her fingers. Marinette licked her through her orgasm, each swipe of her tongue drawing out more and more moans.

When she’d won, she let herself fall into her own release, grinding her hips against Antibug’s face as she came, panting as she pressed small kisses to her thighs.

She rolled off of Antibug with a smug smile. The akuma sat up, rage clear in her expression. “That is not fair!” she cried. “You can’t be good at _everything!_”

“Mm, seems like I can,” Marinette replied with a grin. She leaned forward and plucked Antibug’s earring off of her earlobe, easily breaking it so the akuma flew out. As Chloe transformed back to normal, and back to clothed, Marinette transformed into Ladybug, quickly catching and purifying the butterfly.

“What happened?” Chloe asked. “Why am I _here_?”

Ladybug smiled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Do you want a lift home?”

Chloe wrinkled her nose in disgust. “No, I’d rather walk than have to spend another second with _you_, Dupain-Cheng.”

Ladybug laughed to herself as Chloe stormed out of her bedroom. Maybe she’d remember later what had happened, or maybe not—but Marinette was sure as hell never going to tell her.


	6. Frightningale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains exhibitionism and F/F/M threesome. Also I can't help being Adrienette trash.

Marinette was excited. Adrien had front row tickets to Clara Nightingale’s concert, and had invited _her_ as his _date!_

She dressed her best (and flirtiest) for the concert. Red halter top and _very_ short black shorts. There was so much skin exposed, but hey, concerts got warm! And she was hoping that maybe tonight would be the night Adrien kissed her. Or more. More would also be very good.

Adrien stumbled over his words when he saw her, so that was a good sign.

**

Clara loved to see happy couples at her concerts. While she sang and danced around the stage, she noticed a number of people paired together in the front row. Two girls were holding hands while they sang along. A blond boy and a dark-haired girl in pigtails were dancing together, the girl grinding on the guy while he looked happy, but completely unsure of what to do with his hands. Next to them, another couple were together, but they were…shouting at each other? That wasn’t right. No one should be upset at one of her shows!

She didn’t realize how badly seeing that fight affected her until she heard Hawkmoth’s voice in her head.

**

Adrien was _very much_ enjoying his time with Marinette. They’d been growing close as friends, and he decided to take that plunge and ask her on a date. He thought it would be fun—he wasn’t expecting her to show up looking like a wet dream, He wasn’t expecting her to dance so close to him, her ass right up against his cock. She _had_ to feel how hard he was, and it was not slowing her down any.

The date was suddenly interrupted, though, by Clara Nightingale becoming akumatized onstage. Adrien held Marinette close to him protectively, before realizing he should probably go and transform.

Frightningale stood on the stage, smirking at her audience. She pointed into the crowd and exclaimed, “You’ve come to watch the show, not fight! Now you will dance till things are right!”

She flicked her whip into the audience, striking a couple who had previously been arguing. They started to dance despite themselves, but it wasn’t the innocent sort of dancing that most of the audience had been doing—it was the sort of grinding that Adrien and Marinette had been participating in.

She set the whip on the audience again and again, and Adrien could hear the victims moaning as they were struck and started dirty dancing with their neighbor. None of the moans really sounded like pain.

Marinette was frozen, happy to be in Adrien’s arms but very distracted by the akuma onstage. Frightningale snapped her whip at the audience around them, until the two of them were practically standing in the middle of an orgy. The akuma turned her attention to them.

“You two are truly in love, what luck!” she cried. She flicked out the whip, causing it to wrap around both of them, and yanked them up onto the stage. “Now you’ll show our audience how to fuck!”

Marinette turned to face Adrien, her eyes wide as she saw the _desire_ on his face. She certainly wasn’t against the idea of having sex with him, but under an akuma’s control, onstage in front of hundreds of people, that was very much not what she had in mind. But then he leaned forward and kissed her, and all her doubts vanished.

He rested one hand on her waist while the other felt her breast through her shirt. She hadn’t worn a bra, so there was only a very thin layer of fabric separating them as he gently squeezed. He pulled back just briefly, enough to murmur, “Not how I thought things would go, but god do I want you…”

“Adrien,” she gasped. “Please…”

He kissed her again, his tongue sliding past her lips as he pulled her close. His hand slid down to her ass, and she unconsciously moved her leg, hiking it up to wrap around his hip. He held her by the thigh, his fingers just barely reaching the edge of her shorts.

Another crack of the whip, and Marinette felt like she was wearing too many clothes.

“Go ahead and give her a twirl!” Frightningale cried. “Let the audience see your pretty girl.”

Adrien made a sound like a growl as he pushed Marinette to face the audience. He stood behind her, looking out at the sea of people moaning and gasping as they kissed and ground against each other. He kissed the back of Marinette’s neck, sliding his hands along her sides as she whined softly. He took the tie of her halter top in his teeth and tugged, causing the knot at the base of her neck to loosen and the shirt to fall open. There was a cheer from the audience as her breasts were revealed, even though he covered them again with his hands.

Marinette moaned, watching people openly ogle her as Adrien kissed her neck, her shoulder. He kept his hands on her breasts, softly cupping and squeezing them, his thumbs running over her nipples. It was all she ever wanted, and that audience was somehow an improvement on her fantasies, as she saw people touching themselves or their partners while watching _her_ body. She was powerful, she was wanted, and she got to choose _Adrien_ to touch her.

She rocked her hips back, grinding her ass against Adrien’s cock, and she was rewarded by his hands slipping to the band of her shorts. He grabbed and pulled down the shorts, along with her panties, leaving her nude on the stage. His hand slid between her legs, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing till she cried out, “_Adrien!”_

He nipped at her earlobe, his teeth careful around her earrings, and she shivered in pleasure.

“You’ve made her happy, what a treat! Now you should tell us—does she taste sweet?”

Frightningale whipped Adrien again, and he kissed a line down Marinette’s back as he sank to his knees behind her.

He nudged her legs apart and sat between them, turning around so that the back of his head between the audience and her pussy, the tip of his nose and his lips just brushing her folds. Marinette stared out at the crowd, people watching her hungrily as Adrien licked her, lapped at her cunt, sucked at her clit. He held onto her thighs tightly so she stayed standing, his grip being the only thing keeping her from crumbling as she shook with pleasure.

Frightningale whipped her back, and the sharp sting quickly melted away, turning into her whole body being more sensitive, more receptive to Adrien’s touches. She cried out, rocking her hips against his face, touching her own breasts, enjoying the cheers and moans coming from the audience.

“You’ve made her happy, but don’t be rude!” Frightningale cried, gleefully whipping them both again. “Time to join her in the nude!”

Adrien stood, and Marinette whimpered at the sudden loss of his tongue against her. He kissed her deeply as he stripped off his shirt, and guided her hands to his pants so she could help him undress.

“Do you really want this?” she murmured, so softly that the akuma couldn’t hear. “Is it just the akuma?”

“I want this,” he murmured in response. “I—fuck, you’re so beautiful, I’ve wanted to touch you all night…do you want this?”

“Yes, _please_,” she responded, roughly kissing him again. “Wanted you since high school…I love you, Adrien, _please touch me_.”

He shoved off the last of his clothes, not even noticing the audience cheering as his ass was exposed. He wrapped his arms around Marinette and pulled her close, but before he could kiss her again, Frightningale interrupted.

“No need to rush, don’t be too quick! Let the audience see your dick!”

Adrien blushed slightly before turning around, his erection clear to everyone. Marinette hugged him from behind and gently stroked his cock with one hand, admiring the feel of it as she squeezed her thighs together, awaiting what was definitely coming.

“I’m kind of jealous, that’s no joke!” Frightningale said with a sly grin. “Do you mind if I have one quick stroke?”

Without waiting for an answer, the akuma dropped to her knees before Adrien, wrapping her gloved hand around his cock and stroking him quickly, practiced motions jerking him off. He couldn’t help but close his eyes at the sensation and groan.

Suddenly, the sensation changed as the akumatized popstar took his cock in her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. “Oh, _fuck_,” he moaned.

“No fair,” Marinette whimpered in his ear before gently biting his earlobe. “I wanted to do that to you.”

Adrien couldn’t respond, but turned his head so he could kiss Marinette.

Frightningale didn’t let up as she sucked Adrien’s cock, but she did reach for Marinette’s arm, pulling the girl to her knees beside her. She pulled back long enough to say, “You want to show how much you care? There’s enough of him to share!”

Marinette leaned forward with her tongue out, hesitantly licking a line along his cock. The popstars lips suddenly met hers, kissing her as their tongues battled with Adrien’s cock between them. He groaned, putting one hand on each girl’s head, enjoying the feeling of tongues and lips all _over_ him.

Suddenly, Frightningale pulled back with a grin. “The love you have for each other is true. Will you please kiss me, while he fucks you?”

She lashed out her whip again, wrapping it around them and pulling them into the position she wanted. Marinette ended up on her hands and knees, Adrien behind her, holding her hips, while Frightningale sat before her, spreading her legs. The star resting between the legs on the popstar’s outfit disappeared, leaving her exposed to Marinette.

“You sure about this?” Adrien asked softly, lining up his cock with her.

“Yes,” Marinette whined. She lowered her head to the popstar’s pussy, licking tentatively. She wasn’t even sure if she was into girls, but the akuma’s effect made her far too turned on to care. She just wanted _more_, more sex, more love.

In one move, Adrien thrust into her, pushing her face more against Frightningale. Marinette moaned against her cunt, licking more ferociously as she slid two fingers into the popstar, trying to imitate what Adrien’s cock was doing to her. She pushed her hips back against Adrien as he thrust hard into her, his hands on her back, her hips, her breasts.

She could vaguely hear the audience cheering between moans, but the only sound she paid attention to was Adrien groaning out her name as he fucked her, the slap of his hips against hers as his cock thrust into her, hitting parts of her that made her see stars. The taste of Frightningale against her tongue was surprisingly good, just adding pure _arousal_ to her senses.

“F-Fuck, Marinette!” Adrien cried suddenly. He pushed himself deep into her as he came, one hand reaching around her to play with her clit, bringing her to orgasm alongside him. She leaned back from Frightningale to moan loudly, turning her head so she could kiss Adrien as she came.

The akuma stood up and smiled at her audience. The stars covering her breasts had also disappeared from her outfit, leaving her most sensitive parts exposed. “Love is such a wonderful thing to see! Lucky for you all, they’re not enough for me!”

She ran to the edge of the stage and dove off, landing among the audience and the full-on orgy that had started.

Marinette kissed Adrien softly, turning onto her back so he could hold her in his arms. “Not how I expected my first time to go,” she muttered, but she smiled.

“Same,” he said with a grin. “But I knew I wanted it to be you.” He glanced out at the audience. “She’s not the most harmful akuma, but…shouldn’t Ladybug be here by now?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit, right!” She scrambled out from underneath Adrien and ran to transform.

Adrien knew he’d have to move as well, but he wanted to relax for a moment, laying naked and sated on the stage. And if Ladybug definitely eyed him and smiled as she swung over him, he wasn’t going to complain.


	7. Kim

“It’s not _fair_,” Marinette complained, downing the last of her Manhattan. It was lucky that Chloe’s party had an open bar. It was unlucky that Marinette had to come to the party alone.

“Agreed,” replied Kim next to her, nursing his own drink while he looked out over the dance floor. “Everyone’s coupled up and gross now.”

A slow song was on, and literally everyone else was paired off and dancing. “What about Ondine?” Marinette asked.

“Broke up with me to focus on her career,” Kim replied, glumly looking into his empty glass. “It’s cool, she has a shot at the Olympics, she should take it. Besides, it’s not done forever, it’s a break.”

Marinette nodded. “I totally get it.” She and Adrien were taking a break as well. He’d become even more famous as a model, and had a two year contract in New York. They’d tried long distance before, and it just didn’t work. “Breaks suck.”

“Yeah!” Kim said. “It’s like, I can’t date anyone because I don’t want to get attached and then Ondine comes back, but it feels weird to just go and have sex with any random girl. I need that _connection_, you know?”

“I know,” Marinette replied. She idly traced her finger along the rim of her glass. “Have you tried sleeping with _not_ strangers?”

Kim just shrugged. “I tried with Alix once, and it was super weird.”

“You have other friends,” she pointed out. The talk of sex was making her miss Adrien _badly_, and the alcohol was helping her see the _obvious_ solution. “I’m your friend, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Kim replied, clearly not getting it.

Marinette sighed and set down her glass. She plucked the cherry from the remnants of her drink and popped it into her mouth in a practiced move that had her lips pursed and her expression oh-so innocent. She leaned towards Kim in a way that had her modest cleavage practically spilling out of her shirt. “And we’re both single for tonight, aren’t we?”

“Oh!” Kim said with a grin. “Yeah, we are!”

Luckily, Chloe’s party was spread out among one of the biggest suites in the hotel, meaning there was no shortage of beds or private places. Marinette grabbed Kim by the front of his T-shirt, pulling him down to her height so she could whisper “Follow me,” in his ear before heading to one of the bedrooms.

“You sure you’re up for this?” Kim asked as she led him into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. “I mean, no offense, but you’re pretty tiny, Mari.”

She smirked at him before grabbing him by the arm and roughly yanking him to the bed, _throwing_ him on the mattress. His eyes were wide as he looked up at her. “I’m stronger than I look, you know.”

“I can see that,” he said, a grin spreading across his face. “That’s pretty hot.”

Marinette straddled him and leaned forward, her torso so small against him. “Most people don’t have the stamina to satisfy me, Kim. Are you sure _you’re_ up for the challenge?”

“You know I never back down from _any_ challenge.” He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he kissed her fiercely. She ground her hips against him as she slid her tongue into his mouth, groaned against his lips.

His hands were on her body, stripping her of her shirt and bra, throwing the garments aside. His hands easily covered her breasts as they fit perfectly in his palms.

“I always thought you were cute,” he commented. “Everyone in the class was jealous of Adrien, you know.”

She grinned. “If it helps, I always thought you were pretty cute, too. Plus, I had this _crazy_ sex dream about you last year I’ve been dying to act out…”

“Oh really?”

She leaned forward and lightly kissed him again before explaining, “I like your face. I wanna sit on it.”

“Can’t say no to that.” His hands went to her waist, undoing her pants. She shifted her hips so she could shimmy out of the pants and underwear altogether and toss them to the floor. She moved off of his lap and grinned at him.

“Take off your clothes,” she ordered. “I want to be able to go from riding your face to riding _you_.”

Kim sat up and quickly shed his clothes, his cock standing at full attention as he laid back against the bed.

“Nice,” Marinette said, giving him a quick stroke before moving to straddle his face. “Let’s see how good you really are.”

His hands rested on her hips as he buried his face in her cunt, lapping at her, rubbing his nose at her clit while his tongue pushed past her folds, licking as much of her as she could reach.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Marinette breathed, tightening her thighs around his head. “Fuck, Ondine is lucky…”

Kim just made a happy hum in response, not letting up with his mouth, finding a rhythm to fuck her with his tongue.

Marinette leaned back, trusting his grasp to keep her hips in place, arching her back and using all of her flexibility to reach his cock, able to just get her mouth around the tip while she stroked him. He groaned against her pussy and his licks became rough, his rhythm stuttered, as she slid both hands along his cock, covering him with her fingers, swirling around the tip with her tongue.

He let go of her hip with one hand so that he could tease her clit with his fingers, rubbing and even pinching slightly until her hips were shaking, her legs clenched tight around his head, her wetness gushing against his tongue.

She shifted, sat back up and slid her body along his until their hips were lined up. She kissed him fiercely, tasting herself on him. She’d never admit it to _any_ partner, but she loved the taste of herself, loved kissing someone after her arousal had dripped onto their chin. The taste made her wild for more.

“Do you wanna fuck me now?” she asked teasingly, rolling her hips so her folds just barely teased the tip of his cock. “I’m so _tiny_, so I’ll probably feel so _tight_…”

“You little tease,” he said with a grin. He grabbed her hips and held her steady while he pushed his cock into her, fucking her slowly, thrusting in and _dragging_ out. He smiled as Marinette groaned and pushed her hips against his, her hands at her own breasts, cupping them, squeezing them.

He kept tight hold of her hips and started moving _her_, pulling and pushing her on his cock as he used her like a wriggling and moaning toy, fucking himself with her. She gasped and let him take control, enjoying the ride as he effortlessly lifted her and slammed her back on his cock, making her cry out in pleasure each time.

“Touch yourself,” he said, his voice raspy as he tried to concentrate on making she was enjoying herself just as much as he was. “I’ve always wanted a show from you, Mari.”

She slid her hand between her legs, playing with her clit. Her other hand untied her pigtails so she could toss her hair, letting out pornstar-worthy moans as she touched herself and let him fuck her.

Suddenly, she gasped hard, falling forward to rest her hands against his chest. She rolled her hips, fighting for control as she ground herself against him, her cunt trying to pull him in _more_, _deeper_. Her body trembled, and she came, _screaming_ in pleasure, clenching around him.

Kim’s own orgasm soon followed, and he dug his fingers into her hips as he came in her, filling her up completely, till his cum dripped down her leg. He dropped his arms to his sides and she slid her hips away, lying on top of him, her head resting on his broad chest.

“Holy shit,” she said. “I thought that was going to be good, but _damn_.”

“Yeah,” Kim agreed, panting hard like he’d just run a marathon. “Why haven’t we done this before?”

“Because we’re in love with other people,” Marinette replied, laughing slightly. “But I’m up for doing this again as long as our other people aren’t around.”


	8. Anansi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: DUBCON (tw), bondage, suspension, anal, and strap-on.

Nora _knew_ she shouldn’t have a crush on her little sister’s best friend, but she couldn’t help it.

Marinette kept coming over to hang out or for sleepovers, and she was just so goddamn _cute_. It was one thing when Alya started at her new school and her friend looked like a literal baby, but then apparently overnight she grew up, sprouted boobs, and looked like the kind of woman Nora wanted pin against a wall and kiss.

It really didn’t help that Marinette didn’t seem to _realize_ how attractive she was, wearing tank tops and short shorts as pajamas, lounging on their couch with her shirt riding up, showing surprisingly toned stomach muscles.

Nora tried to keep her distance, tried to tell herself that Marinette was _clearly_ straight by the amount of time she spent talking about Adrien. And even if she was into girls, why would she be into her friend’s creepy older sister?

But then one night, while Marinette was sleeping over, Nora accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom as she was preparing for a shower. Marinette squeaked adorably and covered herself with her towel, but not before she’d gotten a brief glimpse of the girl’s breasts.

“Sorry!” Nora exclaimed, quickly shutting the door. She headed back to her bedroom in a daze. Those were some _really_ nice breasts…that she could never touch.

**

Marinette stepped out of the shower and had just wrapped the towel around herself when she heard a crash from Nora’s bedroom. She didn’t even think before running down the hall—her superhero instincts overrode any need to be clothed.

The door was slightly ajar, so Marinette stepped just inside, curiously looking for the source of the sound. “Nora? Are you okay?”

A sticky mass whipped past her head and slammed the door behind her, covering it in a web, blocking Marinette’s exit.

“…Anansi?” she asked.

The akuma came out from the shadows, six arms spread wide and a grin across her face. “Marinette! How _nice_ of you to drop by!”

“What’s going on?” she asked. “What happened?”

“What _happened_ is I just can’t keep hiding in the dark, little fly.” Another web shot out, this one yanking the towel away from Marinette’s body, dropping it on the floor. She squeaked and tried to cover herself with her hands.

A few more webs shot out, suspending Marinette in the air, facing the floor, held by her wrists and ankles. “What are you doing?” she cried.

“Just relax, little fly,” Anansi said, circling her prey. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to make sure you love _every_ second of this.”

She roughly grabbed Marinette’s chin with one hand and turned her head so she could kiss her. Marinette stilled at first, shocked, but found herself giving in, returning the kiss, letting the akuma’s tongue into her mouth.

“You have no idea how much you’ve driven me crazy,” Anansi murmured. “Walking around, so cute and innocent…you have no idea how bad I’ve wanted to corrupt you.”

Marinette gasped as Anansi drew her into another kiss. She had to escape, transform, deakumatize Nora…but instead, she realized she was moaning softly as the akuma’s hands stroked her skin, one hand against her cheek and _five_ other hands roaming her body, touching her arms, her stomach, her breasts…

Anansi walked around her, trailing all her hands along her suspended form, until she was behind Marinette, her face at her cunt. She used two of her hands to keep Marinette’s legs spread while a third hand pressed against her clit and a fourth hand slid inside her, fucking her with her fingers.

“S-stop,” Marinette begged, though her body was responding to the touches, her hips rocking against Anasi’s fingers.

“You don’t _really_ want that, do you, little fly?” Anansi pressed her face between Marinette’s legs suddenly, her tongue pressed against her folds as she continued to slide her fingers in and out.

Marinette couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure, gasping, “Oh, _fuck_!”

Anansi pulled her head back to chuckle. “That’s the idea,” she murmured. Her fingers spread open Marinette, leaving her cunt pink and wet and exposed. She took a moment to admire the sight before leaning back in, licking and tongue-fucking the captured girl, all her hands stroking her legs, her hips, her body.

Marinette moaned, her body tightening, clenching, and finally _releasing_, causing her to fall slack against her restraints, her pussy practically gushing onto Anansi’s tongue.

The akuma pulled back, making a show of licking her lips as she walked back around to Marinette’s field of vision. “You’re so _tasty_, little fly,” she said with a grin.

“Now let me go,” Marinette said, whimpering as she watched Anansi cross the room.

“Not yet,” she replied. She searched in Nora’s closet for some supplies she knew were stored there. “I have such _plans_ for my prey! I’m going to be playing with you until you submit to me, until all you want is _me_.”

Marinette just let out a whine, her head falling forward as she struggled against her restraints. “You’re _akumatized_, Nora. This isn’t you. Just let me go—Ladybug can save you and then we’ll talk, and I—Nora, this would be so much better if you were in your right mind, don’t let Hawkmoth control you now!”

In a flash, Anansi was back across the room, her hand roughly gripping Marinette’s face, squeezing her cheeks so she couldn’t speak. “That’s no way to talk to me when I’m giving you the time of your life.” She brushed her thumb against her lips, forcing Marinette to open her mouth before sliding some silicone toy past her lips. “Get that nice and wet, fly.”

She walked around her dangling prey, fixing a harness between her legs, one of Nora’s favorite toys with a decently sized dildo jutting out from it. She manipulated the webs holding Marinette, bringing her closer to the floor so that their hips were at the same height.

Anansi stroked the silicone cock with one hand while another hand pressed into Marinette, sliding her fingers past her folds, gathering her wetness to pull back and spread it across the dildo, getting it ready. Another hand played with her clit, keeping Marinette aroused and wanting.

“Do you want my cock, little fly?” she asked.

Marinette just groaned, the other toy still in her mouth, sucking on the small silicone nub in a somewhat comforting action.

“You need to answer me,” Anansi said, positioning the tip of the dildo against Marinette’s folds.

She groaned louder and lifted her head, intending to spit out the toy and say no, but instead, she nodded. Her pussy _ached_ from the akuma’s teasing, and she _needed_ more.

Anansi held her hips with all six of her hands as she pushed the silicone cock inside Marinette, rocking her own hips as she fucked her. Her arms moved, sliding all her hands across Marinette’s body, touching her hips, her clit, her breasts, her sides.

One hand reached to Marinette’s mouth and gently pulled out the toy. “Tell me how much you _love_ this, little fly.”

“Oh, _fuck_,” Marinette moaned, her head lolling as she gave in to the feeling of a cock sliding in and out of her, hands all over her body as she was fucked mercilessly. “So good, oh my god, fuck, _yes_…”

She gasped suddenly when she felt two hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks wide as a third hand circled her hole, fingers gently playing along the sensitive pucker. Fingers were soon replaced with silicone, as the saliva-wettened toy pushed against her asshole.

“Relax,” Anansi murmured, one hand holding Marinette from the front, keeping her body pressed to her cock as she fucked her hard, making her moan and shudder. Her asshole loosened slightly, and Anansi slowly pushed the toy inside, giving her ass cheeks a good squeeze when it was fully in.

“Oh, fuck, _yes!_” Marinette cried, shifting her hips to press _more_ into Anansi, letting the akuma fuck her hard. There was too much to focus on, too many sensations with being filled in both holes while hands were all long her body, touching and stroking every sensitive part of her.

Anansi watched her prey writhe against her cock and the restraining web, smiled as her moans came faster, higher pitched, almost _screaming_ with each thrust. She took one hand and pressed it against the buttplug the younger girl wore, driving her cock deep into her at the same time, making Marinette cry out, “_Oh, God, Nora!”_ as she came.

Her orgasm hit her in shuddering waves, making her body tense and clench around both toys before relaxing, the force of her release causing her wetness to _drip_ down her legs, past the silicone cock.

Anansi chuckled as she drew back. “Good fly,” she murmured. She tapped the buttplug lightly, making Marinette moan again. “I need to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses now. But if you’re a good little fly and stay right here, stay ready and wanting for me, I’ll be back to play with you again.”

The akuma leapt up, bursting through the ceiling, leaving Marinette still tied up, still nude, but now alone.

She needed a few minutes to feel like herself again before calling for her transformation.

**

Chat Noir noticed that Ladybug seemed to be walking a little funny as they fought Anansi. But he didn’t get a chance to ask her about it—as soon as the fight ended, she _raced_ back to where she’d come from.


	9. Oni-Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter features dubcon--against Lila, but still.

Lila had told one lie too many. Her latest yarn had claimed that Marinette’s recent coming out as bisexual was just a sad, pathetic ploy to gain Adrien’s attention, because after all, what guy didn’t like the idea of two girls making out?

Kagami was _outraged_ on hearing that. She didn’t have many social skills, but she knew someone’s sexuality was _not_ something to cast doubt on. Besides, she was very sure of Marinette’s interest in girls, as _she’d_ been the girl who made Marinette question herself!

(She was actually sort of proud of herself in an odd way, that she was apparently so good at kissing that she made a cute girl reconsider her options.)

Her outrage, unfortunately, made her a perfect target for a black butterfly to land on her.

**

Marinette had been minding her own business, pointedly ignoring Lila’s rumors, when suddenly _something_ broke the wall of her bedroom, smashing their way inside.

She calmly set down her sewing and turned to see a familiar akuma, and a familiar annoyance. “Oni-Chan. Lila. What’s going on?”

“This girl has been spreading rumors about you!” Oni-Chan cried. “I’m here to make sure you get your revenge.”

“I don’t need revenge,” Marinette replied. “I don’t care that she lied. It’s not her business anyways.”

“I didn’t lie!” Lila cried, and a small rounded nub grew on her forehead.

Oni-Chan threw Lila to the side, causing the girl to trip and fall on Marinette’s chaise. “You know as well as I do that this girl is a menace,” she growled, stalking across the room to Marinette. “You don’t need revenge, but you _want_ it. You want to see her _humiliated_.”

Marinette bit her lip, unable to deny this. Oni-Chan leaned close to the designer and gently held onto one of her pigtails, wrapping it around her hand before pulling her close for a fierce kiss.

The akuma’s fangs scraped against Marinette’s lips, causing her to gasp softly. “Kagami…”

“That’s not my name right now,” she said roughly. She tossed her sword aside with her other hand, and it landed on Lila’s shoulder, piercing her jacket so she was pinned to the chaise. “We can all get what we want here, Marinette. You want revenge, and _she_ clearly wants to be taught a lesson.”

“This jacket is Prada!” Lila whined, and the nub on her head grew more, becoming decidedly more phallic in shape.

“What do you want?” Marinette asked.

Oni-Chan grinned. “I want _you_.” She leaned forwards, kissing the girl again, wrapping her arms around her. She tugged at Marinette’s clothes, pulling off her shirt, her pants, leaving her in just her underwear.

“Hey, what about me?” Lila whined. “Are you really just going to leave me here? People will notice I’m missing, you know!”

The protrusion grew just a bit bigger.

“If you want to be included that badly, just lie a bit more,” Oni-Chan said. “Then at least some part of you will be useful.”

“I’m not lying!” she lied, and the nub grew longer and a little thicker. It was unmistakably phallic now, a magical penis sprouting from her forehead, hard and throbbing.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s definitely an improvement on your power. How in the world is Hawkmoth okay with this?”

“Oh, he isn’t,” Oni-Chan replied. “But I have more control over myself than _he_ does.” She leaned close to Marinette again, kissing her passionately, her hands roaming across her breasts, down her stomach.

She eagerly returned the kiss, careful of the akuma’s fangs but not hesitating to press her hands to her hips, her waist, her breasts. “Does this come off?” she asked breathlessly between kisses.

“Only when I want it to.” Her hands were at the waistband of Marinette’s underwear, pulling the garment down her legs, exposing her cunt. Oni-Chan kneeled as she pulled down the fabric, bringing herself to eye level with her sex. “Fuck, you’re wet already.”

“Ugh!” Lila cried suddenly. “I so don’t want to watch this!”

Curiously, the magical cock grew again at her words.

“Can we—ah!—gag her or something?” Marinette asked as the akuma slid her fingers along her folds.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Oni-Chan murmured, rising to place a brief kiss on her lips. She took Marinette by the hand and led her to the chaise, guiding her to straddle Lila’s face. “You can shut her up yourself.”

“Don’t make me do—mmph!” Lila cried as Marinette lowered herself to her mouth, her pussy lips right against Lila’s lips.

“You want to get rid of this, don’t you?” Oni-Chan teased, stroking the cock on her forehead. “Make my girl come, and I can make it go away.”

Lila whimpered, but obediently opened her mouth and pressed out her tongue to lap at Marinette, licking along her folds, swirling her tongue around her clit.

“Oh, fuck, she’s actually good at this,” Marinette groaned, rolling her hips.

“You’ve had practice, haven’t you?” the akuma taunted. She roughly grabbed Marinette’s chin, turning her face to press a kiss against her lips, before talking to the liar again. “You know _exactly_ how to please a woman. And it has _nothing_ to do with gaining male attention.”

“Ah!” Marinette cried. “She’s a fucking—_ohmygod_—liar—oh _fuck_, right _there!_”

“I’m sad I can’t taste you myself,” Oni-Chan said with a smirk. “I’m afraid this form might be a little painful for that.”

Marinette just smiled. Locking eyes with the akuma, she trailed her fingers down her own body, sliding them between her legs, past Lila’s tongue. She let the liar play with her clit while she fucked her own fingers, then pulled her hand away, offering the wetness to Oni-Chan.

The akuma grinned and took Marinette’s fingers in her mouth, licking her clean of her arousal. “You taste as sweet as you look,” she murmured.

Marinette grinned, and then gasped suddenly as Lila’s free hand was on her thigh, sliding to replace where her own fingers had been. She rolled her hips, letting the liar fuck her, not caring if she smothered her as she rocked against her fingers and tongue, coming _hard_.

Lila dutifully licked her clean while Oni-Chan watched, palming Marinette’s breast idly.

“Good girl,” she said as Marinette slid backwards, her wet cunt bare against the liar’s chest. “Now, to get rid of your predicament…you think you know what men want, that everything girls do is just for them? The only thing a man wants is a wet hole around his cock. And now, that’s what _you_ need, the only thing _you_ want.”

Lila just whimpered as Oni-Chan stroked her cock, pressing her thumb against the tip.

“I think you haven’t given my girl here enough pleasure,” she continued. “Marinette, move to the other side. We’re going to have to get this liar into the right position.”

Marinette backed up to the other side of the chaise, her legs spread. Oni-Chan pulled her sword out of Lila’s jacket and used it to guide her into a kneeling position, her forehead cock just barely brushing against Marinette.

“You can’t make me do this!” Lila cried. “I’ll—Ladybug will save me!”

“Why would she?” Oni-Chan asked. “She knows how much you hate her.”

The akuma perched herself on the arm of the chaise behind Lila. She pressed her foot to the back of the liar’s head, pushing her forward, pushing the magical cock into Marinette.

“Oh, _fuck_,” Marinette moaned, her head tilting back in pleasure.

“I hate you,” Lila muttered, and Marinette suddenly gasped.

“She—she got bigger!”

Oni-Chan pressed her foot harder on the liar’s head. “Lie some more. Make my pretty girl come her brains out.”

“No!” Lila yelled, struggling against the akuma’s hold on her. “I don’t want to be part of this!”

Marinette moaned loudly, rolling her hips against Lila’s head. “Fuck yes! Like that!”

Oni-Chan kept pushing Lila’s head forward, fucking Marinette through the action. “Touch yourself, my pretty girl,” she murmured. “I want to watch you enjoy this.”

Marinette sighed and gasped as she pressed her hands to herself, one hand playing with her clit while the other pinched and squeezed at her nipple. “Ah!” she cried. “Fuck—fuck me, Kagami!”

Oni-Chan smirked and pushed hard, forcing Lila’s forehead fully to Marinette’s cunt, the cock buried inside her totally. “Lie again for me, _baka-chan_.”

“I—I—the sky is yellow!” Lila cried, and Marinette _screamed_. Her hips rolled as she came, her wetness leaking past the cock and dripping onto Lila’s face.

“Good,” Oni-Chan purred, moving her foot away. “She’s such a pretty thing when she comes, isn’t she?”

“Why is this still here?” Lila demanded, whirling around to face the akuma.

“Well, _you’re_ not done yet,” she replied in a matter of fact tone. “But come here—I want to taste my pretty girl on you.”

Lila whined, but leaned forward and let Oni-Chan take the cock into her mouth, fangs lightly scraping as she licked and sucked all traces of Marinette away. The liar shuddered and moaned loudly as an orgasm rocked through her, spilling cum into the akuma’s mouth.

Oni-Chan pulled back and _spat_ the mouthful of cum back into her face. The cock shrank back into her forehead. “Get out of here,” the akuma sneered. “You’re not useful anymore.”

Lila nodded, eyes red and watery, cum dripping down her face. She stood and ran from the room.

Oni-Chan crossed to Marinette and kissed her deeply once more before murmuring, “You’d better take care of this akuma, Bug.”

“You know?” Marinette asked. “How?”

“I’ll tell you later,” she replied. “Just deakumatize me so that I can kiss you _properly_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Chloe.
> 
> Should I do a second part of the first story, or do a new one-shot?


	10. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: consensual bondage
> 
> A continuation of the Queen Bee prompt but it's okay if you didn't read that.

A month had passed and Marinette hadn’t said a _word_ to Chloe about her very generous gift. She’d been an absolute _tease_, though, sending Chloe picture after picture of her using the toy. Chloe almost never responded, but Dupain-Cheng just seemed to _know_ what the pictures did to her, often sending her a winky face or links to where she could buy batteries or lube.

She was out shopping one day, treating herself to some new clothes, when she got a notification on her phone.

_1 unread message from Marinette_

Nope. She wasn’t going to open that. She was going to ignore it while she was out in public.

But when she was in the private car on the way back to her hotel, she checked her messages.

Marinette wasn’t in the shot, but instead, had set a collection of sex toys on a bed. A pair of leather cuffs attached to each other with a chain, an anal plug, and a rabbit vibrator.

**Marinette: ** _time for me to return the favor~_

Chloe squinted at the screen. That was _her_ bed! Marinette was somehow in _her_ room!

As soon as she got to the hotel, she marched to the elevator, taking it up to the top floor. She was _steaming_ during the ride.

She threw open the door to her room and screeched, “_Dupain-Cheng!_”

Marinette was perched on the edge of her bed, legs crossed, a patient smile on her face. “Hello, Chloe.” She wore a red corset with black spots, reminiscent of her hero costume. She uncrossed her legs, revealing that was _all_ she wore.

“How did you get in my room?” Chloe asked.

“I’m _Ladybug_,” Marinette reminded her. “I have my ways. Now—_strip_.”

Chloe just scoffed. “You can’t just _tell_ me to—”

“Yes I can,” she said with a grin. “If you want me to use these lovely new toys on you.”

Chloe swallowed hard, and reached behind herself to unzip her dress. She let it pool at the floor by her feet, and soon the bra and panties she wore followed.

“Good girl,” Marinette purred. “Now come here, my little Bee.”

She did as she was told, approaching the bed slowly and turning to sit beside Marinette, who kissed her suddenly, fiercely, her hands roaming along the blonde’s body, cupping her breasts.

“Lie down,” she said softly, and Chloe did, laying on her back.

Marinette crawled over the blonde, her own body hovering above her, and grabbed the cuffs. She looped the chain around a post at the head of the bed before gently tightening both cuffs on Chloe’s wrists.

“How’s that feel?”

“G-good,” Chloe stammered in reply. She could twist her hands around in the cuffs without chafing, but they did hold her securely.

Marinette pressed another kiss to her lips, then to her cheek, her neck, kissing down her body until she arrived at her breasts. She pressed her hands to Chloe’s chest, gently rubbing and kneading her breasts as she placed light kisses around the soft mounds, between them, but never quite touching her breasts with her lips.

“Just kiss me already, dammit!” Chloe shouted, struggling against the cuffs.

Marinette chuckled. “Patience, my _Queen_,” she teased, her lips brushing against the underside of a breast. Her mouth finally latched onto Chloe’s nipple, giving her a firm _bite_ that made her back arch and her cry out in pleasure.

“Oh, _god_, Marinette, do what you want, just keep touching me _please_,” Chloe moaned.

Marinette obliged, one hand working at Chloe’s breast in tandem with her mouth as the other hand lightly traced down her side, landing at her thigh.

Chloe unconsciously spread her legs, turning her hips to try and get Marinette to touch her _much_ more intimately, but she was stopped with a light _smack!_ on the thigh.

“I am going to worship my Queen at my _own_ pace,” she murmured. She rubbed light circles on Chloe’s thigh where she’d smacked her, the touch slowly, _slowly _creeping between her legs, so _close_ to her aching sex.

“Please,” Chloe whimpered. “Please touch me…” Finally, Marinette’s fingers were brushing against her folds, the slender digits dipping into her, teasing her.

Marinette smiled to herself as Chloe gasped and moaned, bucking her hips against her touch. She grabbed the rabbit vibrator from nearby and popped it into her own mouth, getting it wet before sliding it between Chloe’s legs. She made sure the rabbit was nestled right against her clit before turning it on.

A small buzzing sound filled the air alongside Chloe’s moans. Marinette fucked her with the vibrator a few times, sliding it in and out until it was easily slipping along with the girl’s arousal. She pushed it into her cunt, as deep as it could go, and then grabbed Chloe’s knees, forcing her legs together.

The action pushed the vibrator harder against her clit, making her cry out—“Ah! Marinette!”

Marinette just grinned wickedly before grabbing the plug. She brought it up near Chloe’s face and tapped the toy against her lips. “Get this ready for me, will you?”

Chloe, ever the brat, pursed her lips, pointedly keeping her mouth shut. Marinette responded by reaching to her breast and pinching her nipple _hard_, making Chloe gasp and open her mouth long enough to slip the plug past her lips.

She frowned and pouted as she swirled her tongue around the toy, coating it in her saliva. Marinette pulled the plug away, and Chloe petulantly stuck out her tongue.

Marinette leaned forward, catching the blonde’s tongue between her lips in another kiss as her hands slid back to her legs, parting them again. She pressed the plug into her pussy, nestling it beside the vibrator.

Chloe moaned, bucking her hips at the extra intrusion. “Oh, _fuck_, Marinette!”

“Exactly,” Marinette said with a grin. She tapped the vibrator, each tap pressing it more against that spot that made Chloe see stars. “Keep your legs closed, my Queen.”

Chloe obediently closed her legs, keeping both toys tight in her, the constant fullness and vibration bringing her to the edge of orgasm, but not quite letting her go over.

“Good girl,” Marinette murmured, lightly kissing Chloe’s lips. “Now, last time I rocked your world, you didn’t return the favor. Let’s fix that.”

She moved her body, planting herself so she was straddling Chloe’s face. The blonde’s eyes widened as Marinette lowered herself, pressing her cunt to her lips.

Chloe couldn’t help but open her mouth, taste Marinette’s arousal against her, slide her tongue along her folds, to her clit.

“Ah!” Marinette moaned, her hands tangling in Chloe’s hair. “So good, my Queen…eat me out good, my Bee, and I’ll make sure you come so hard you can’t remember your name…”

Chloe lapped her tongue faster, swirling it around her clit before plunging it deep into her cunt, fucking her with her mouth as Marinette rolled her hips, moaning in pleasure.

“Oh, _fuck, Chloe_!” Marinette cried as she came, pressing herself against the blonde, practically smothering her as she came _hard_ against her lips. She swung her leg back, releasing Chloe and smiling to herself as she saw the evidence of her pleasure against the blonde’s lips and chin. “You did so _good_, my Queen,” she murmured, kissing her lightly. “Now it’s your turn.”

“Please,” Chloe whimpered, bucking her hips uselessly. “I—I need—”

“I know,” Marinette said soothingly. She kissed her again, tongue swirling over her lips, cleaning up her own fluids. Her hand slid between Chloe’s legs, grabbing the vibrator and using it to fuck her, setting a fast pace that had Chloe moaning and crying within instants.

She fucked her through the first orgasm, letting her cries quiet down before she had her _screaming_ again. Marinette sat back and admired Chloe’s pussy as she came, the way her pretty pink lips gripped onto the toys as she gushed around them, flooding the mattress beneath her.

She turned off the vibrator and swiftly pulled out both toys, making Chloe shudder and moan again. “You did so good for me, my Bee,” she murmured, leaning over to undo the cuffs. She placed a light kiss on each wrist as she freed it.

Once Chloe caught her breath, she sat up and grabbed Marinette by the arm. “Are you going to talk to me like a normal person now, or are you going to ignore this happened except when you’re sexting me?”

Marinette just winked before calling for her transformation. “What are you talking about, Chloe? We both know you’d _never_ sleep with lowly ol’ Dupain-Cheng.”

With that, she swung out the window, leaving Chloe alone, naked, and frustrated once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Pegasus (Pegase? What's a better way to refer to him?)


	11. Pegase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: that thing where a girl gets stuck in a wall but I don't know if the fetish has a specific name, also some voyeurism

Marinette knew she had to trust her team more. She’d been hurt by most of them at one time or another as civilians, and that trust had been stretched—but she and Chat couldn’t handle everything on their own!

She started gathering the rest of the team once a week or so for hanging out, racing around Paris, just generally being around each other in costume without akumas.

So when Pegase suggested an _unusual_ exercise that would increase her trust in her teammates by 84%, she decided it was worth a try. And the details of the exercise definitely sounded exciting.

She met Pegase in the back room of an abandoned retail store, one of the places the heroes used for their meetups. Not everyone on the team had been asked to join—just the ones Marinette had chosen for this. Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Viperion, and Ryuuko.

She’d definitely wanted Aspik to be part of the team, or maybe give Adrien a different Miraculous solely for this, but that really would defeat the whole trust aspect of this.

“Voyage!” Pegase cried, activating his power. The rest of the team looked on as he stepped through his portal, and then as Ladybug followed him, leaning just her top half into the round hole.

Pegase smiled at Ladybug, her torso having made it to his bedroom, and hovered his hands around the outside of the portal, closing it so it was tight around the heroine’s body, trapping her in.

“You’re sure this will work?” Ladybug asked uncertainly. “Are they going to want to do anything?”

“I am 97% positive they will, in layman’s terms, _rock your world_.”

On the other side of the portal, the four heroes stared at the Ladybutt before exchanging glances with each other, an awkward silence between them.

“You should go first,” Viperion said, tilting his head towards Chat. “You’re the one who’s been in love with her the longest.”

Chat took a deep breath before stepping forward and resting his hands on his Lady’s ass, feeling the firm round cheeks below his hands. He couldn’t hear her sudden gasp, but her hips wriggled, pressing herself more into his touch.

He used his claws to trace lightly between her legs, slicing open the fabric, exposing her nether regions to all who were there. He knelt down, hesitantly touching her, before giving up all pretense and diving his face between her legs, lapping at her folds, his tongue seeking out and swirling around her clit.

She gasped and moaned. “Oh, _fuck_ that’s good…who’s touching me?”

Pegase just smiled at her. He grabbed the horseshoe from behind his back and pulled out a small screen, showing the video feed that Rena was sensing him. “You’ve got to at least try to make a guess first. That’s the rules we agreed on.”

She closed her eyes and concentrated, but focusing on the sensation only made her picture _Adrien_ behind her, Adrien’s tongue fucking her, plunging into her before pulling back to lap at her clit or even just kiss her thighs. Whoever was back there, they were _worshipping_ her body, doing all they could to make her come. She pictured Adrien between her legs, looking at her with those sinful green eyes, and she came _hard_, gushing all over someone’s lips and chin.

“Still don’t know?” Pegase asked, his lips curving in a smile. She couldn’t read his expression from behind his sunglasses, so she just shook her head.

“I—I got distracted,” she admitted between gasps. Whoever was there was clearly not done with her as two fingers slid into her cunt and curled inside her. She hissed as she felt the scrape of a curved claw and cried out, “Chat! It’s Chat!”

“Good,” Pegase said. “Now for getting it right—you get to watch.” He turned the screen so she could see the video feed of Chat behind her lower half, the smile on his face as he fingered her with one hand and unzipped his suit with the other.

She gasped as his cock was revealed, and that gasp turned into a moan as that cock entered her, plunging all the way into her in one swift motion.

“Do you want him to hear you?” Pegase asked, indicating the volume icon on the screen. “I mean, is it really fair to the whole team if I’m the only one that knows how much you’re loving this?”

Ladybug nodded, a soft whimper escaping her lips. Pegase pressed a button on the side of the horseshoe and gave a nod to her, cuing her to moan loudly as Chat’s cock sheathed inside her again.

Chat’s breath suddenly hitched as he could _hear_ Ladybug’s cries through Rena’s flute. He hadn’t known this was being recorded or transmitted, but it didn’t matter. He held onto her hips tighter with one hand and let the other drift between her legs to play with her clit again, and was rewarded with the most beautiful sound—“Oh, god, _yes_, Chat! Fuck me, _please!_”

He slammed his hips against hers, her moans and pleas spurring him on to fuck her harder, faster, fill her up with his cock as she cried out his name. He was so close to his own release, so he focused his attention on her clit, rubbing it until she let out a high pitched whine and her walls clenched around his cock, so hot and tight as he spilled into her, a rush of pleasure washing through him as he came.

He pulled out, breathless, and turned to grin at the camera in Rena’s flute. “You’re amazing, My Lady,” he addressed her, before sitting down on the ground in a boneless heap.

“There is no point in guessing who’s next,” Pegase said. “Since there’s only one other penis in the mix.”

Ladybug unconsciously wiggled her hips, her cunt feeling cold as it was exposed to the air. “Viperion?”

The snake superhero stepped forward, unzipping his suit. His gloved hand ran along her ass, making her moan softly. She was already so, so sensitive, so she practically _screamed_ as he pushed his cock into her.

His cock was longer than Chat’s, but not quite as girthy. She couldn’t say one was _better_ than the other, but Viperion’s cock was definitely _different_. Each thrust hit a sweet spot inside her that made her roll her eyes back in her head as her lips parted in a deep moan.

Knowing he was Luka under the mask just added something to this. She’d face him as Marinette and he wouldn’t even _know_ she was the same girl he was currently fucking, his pace a steady rhythm pounding into her. That secret little knowledge burned a fire low in her stomach, making her rock her hips back against his, unconsciously trying to pull his cock in _more_.

Viperion was steady, the same pace until right before he came, when he moved faster and fucked harder, leaving Ladybug a squirming, moaning mess. He pulled out as his release hit, letting him spray strings of his cum across her ass. She gasped at the sudden loss of cock and the added warmth on her ass. With her legs still spread, all her teammates could see her cunt twitching and leaking, seemingly begging for more, more, _more_.

Pegase took the screen away, blocking Ladybug from seeing who was next.

She moaned as she suddenly felt four hands, two mouths on her. “T-that’s Ryuuko and Rena,” she managed to say.

Pegase nodded. “But who’s who?”

“I-ahh-I don’t know!”

There was a tongue on her ass, licking up Viperion’s cum, while the other tongue was working along the folds of her cunt.

“If you don’t know, then you’ll have to forfeit,” Pegase said, smiling.

“Wh-what’s the punishment for that?” she asked between her groans. The tongue at her cunt had found her clit, and was sucking on it lightly.

“The same as the reward, actually,” he replied, starting to unzip his own costume. “One more penis in the mix.”

Ladybug smiled widely, eagerly reaching her hands to grasp Pegase’s cock as it was revealed to her. He stood close, letting her stroke his length before she parted her lips, letting him thrust into her mouth.

She caught a glimpse of the abandoned horsehoe, screen still pulled out, lying on the ground. She could see what was happening on the other side, and that knowledge along with the _amazing_ sensations spurred her to bob her head while she swirled her tongue around her teammate’s cock.

Rena Rouge was between her legs, face to her cunt, her tongue reaching deep into her as her nose rubbed against her clit. Ryuuko knelt behind her, burying her face in her ass as her tongue found her puckered hole, licking around it before slowly pressing the muscle inside.

As both girls tongue fucked her, passing her hips between them in a _perfect_ rhythm, their hands were on each other. Their suits were open between their legs, allowing them to finger each other while their tongues made Ladybug moan around Pegase’s cock.

She’d never felt so _full_, so _fucked_, and the rush of sensation washing through her, crashing around her in a tidal wave of an orgasm before building right back up again, was enough to make her lose her mind. She gave in completely, losing herself to the hands and tongues and cocks of her team.

When Pegase came, he pulled back, letting his cum coat Ladybug’s face, dripping down her lips. She gave him a dazed smile, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. He grabbed the horseshoe to reach his teammates and said, “She’s gone, everyone. I’m bringing her back now.”

He widened the portal again so he could step through, carrying Ladybug’s torso along with him. She leaned on him, unable to support her own body weight anymore. She was a thoroughly fucked mess, but her smile couldn’t be any bigger.

Her teammates stayed with her until she came out of her daze, the post-sex atmosphere surprisingly easy for everyone to just hang out and talk about meaningless things. Chat sat with Ladybug’s head in his lap, wiping stray gobs of cum off her face or stroking her hair until she abruptly said, “Oh my _god_, that was amazing.”

“You good, Bugaboo?” Chat asked, helping her sit up.

She nodded, and a sly grin came over her face as she said, “I don’t know if it helped me trust any of you, though. I think we might need to do this, oh, another three or four more times.”

“If you want an orgy, just ask,” Rena said with a laugh. “All of us love you. And honestly, I’m really curious to try out Viperion’s cock.”

Viperion blushed. “I thought you were dating Carapace?”

She shrugged. “He can watch.”

“Ooh!” Chat said suddenly, grinning. “Next time, we can try out some team _bondage_ exercises!”

Everyone groaned at the pun while Ladybug murmured in his ear, “If you want me to tie you up with my yo-yo that bad, you should have just said so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Chat Blanc


	12. Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Dubcon, bondage, and a little bit of blood in this.

Marinette never, _ever_ wanted to see Chat Blanc again. Seeing her partner broken and twisted had hurt so much the first time that she did all she could to protect his heart—even if that meant avoiding him as Ladybug, or turning him down time and time again.

But that damned cat kept showing up wherever she was! He’d started to hang around her balcony, hoping for free pastries or just looking for someone to talk.

She didn’t turn him away, of course. If he needed someone to talk to, she’d be there. It sounded like his home life wasn’t great, and he wasn’t able to talk to anyone about the superhero stresses. They became friends quickly as she fast realized how badly he needed her.

But then one late night, as they were laughing over mugs of hot chocolate, Chat let it slip that he had feelings for her. For _Marinette_.

What’s worse was those feelings weren’t entirely unrequited.

“I’m sorry, Chat,” she choked out. “I don’t feel the same.”

A lie, but one she had to say. Their love would destroy the world, after all.

He seemed to take it pretty well. His smile only slightly faltered as he drank the rest of his hot chocolate, and then he was on his way home.

**

Much, much later that night, she was woken from her sleep by someone _grabbing_ her, pulling her out into the night.

Her anger quickly turned to guilt and fear when she found herself staring into ice blue eyes behind a snow white mask.

“Chat Noir?” she asked, her heart plummeting in her chest.

“Not anymore,” he said with a manic smile. He set her down on her balcony, but kept a tight hold on her wrist, squeezing tight enough to leave a bruise.

She shook her head. “Y-you’re akumatized, Chat. You should go—I’ll find a way to call Ladybug, get her to help you—”

“I don’t want Ladybug,” he spat, his smile suddenly shifting to anger. “I don’t want her or her miraculous. I just want you, my princess.”

She shivered, from his words as much as the cool night air stabbing through her thin pajamas. “Wh-what do you want from me?”

His eyes flicked down, staring shamelessly at her body. “_Everything._” He yanked her by her wrist, making her stumble forward until she caught herself against his chest. She tilted her head up to look at him, and he took that moment to kiss her, softly at first, but soon a fierce clash of lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth, his teeth grazing her lip. She made a squeak of surprise and attempted to pull away, but she was no match for his akuma strength.

“You don’t have to do this,” she said. “Just—let me get Ladybug, get you back to normal, and then we’ll talk, okay?”

“_Fuck_ talking,” he growled. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his claw gently grazing her jawline. “Do you know how fucking sick I am of talking to you when I could be making you _scream_ instead?”

Her eyes widened and a flush of heat went through her body. “Ch-chat…”

He kissed her again, roughly, while his free hand hooked onto the neckline of her shirt from the back. His claws tore into the fabric, ripping a line neatly down her back, thin red lines appearing on her skin beneath the ruined shirt.

“Chat Noir!” she cried, forcefully pulling herself away from him. Her hands crossed over her chest, covering her breasts as the fabric fell away.

“That’s not my name!” he shouted, roughly grabbing her by the arms and pulling her close again. He dipped his head and said in a softer tone, “I’m sorry, Princess. But no one loves that alley cat—and Chat Blanc will _make_ you love him.”

He pulled her arms away from her chest, leering openly as her breasts were revealed in the pale moonlight. She shivered despite herself.

“Are you cold, Princess?” he asked, genuine care in his voice. “I’d like to take you inside, but—I can’t let you get away from a second, now can I?” He chuckled. “Don’t worry—I’ll keep you warm.”

He let go of one arm so he could press a white gloved hand to her breast, gently squeezing the soft mound. His claws dug into her flesh, making her whimper as a bead of red dotted her pale skin.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, wiping away the blood with one fingertip, staining his glove. “I don’t want to hurt you, I just want—I just _need_ you, Marinette.”

The look he was giving her made her feel chilled down to her bones. She was nothing more than _prey_ to him. And while some part of her wanted to be caught, she didn’t know what he would do with her after that.

His calculated expression suddenly changed into a guilty frown. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I—come here…” He pulled her into a hug, a soft embrace that brought down her guard as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

“It’s okay,” she murmured. “It’s okay, it’s—_Chat!_”

He swept her off her feet and carried her to the lounge chair she kept on the balcony, gingerly laying her down. “I have to fix this,” he muttered, apparently to himself. “I have to make it up to my princess.”

He kissed her softly, tenderly. She gave in for just a moment, returning the kiss, gasping as he placed kisses along her neck, down to her shoulder, her chest.

When his lips brushed against her breast, his tongue sliding over where he’d pricked her before, she jerked back, covering herself with one hand while pushing him away with the other. “Stop!” she cried. “You—you’re not _you!_”

He hissed, his back arching like an actual cat’s, his white ears flat against his head. His belt tail lashed out, slapping her hand away from her chest. He continued to hiss, pure _anger_ in his eyes, as he removed the belt with one hand and forced her arms behind her back with the other. He tied her hands together. “Don’t _move!_” he ordered sharply. “Let me _love you!_”

Marinette trembled, but stayed quiet. She couldn’t help the tears that filled her eyes.

“Don’t cry, my princess,” he murmured suddenly, pulling her close and peppering her cheeks with kisses, catching any stray tears that rolled down her cheeks. “Please, don’t cry. I just want to make you happy.” He pulled back as his face darkened. “But you’re making it so _difficult_!”

She bit her lip, considering her options. She did need to purify the akuma, but her kitty was so single minded right now…would it be that bad to let him have what he wanted?

As she thought, Chat Blanc moved his kisses back to her breasts, finally curling his tongue around her nipple before softly sucking the nub into his mouth. She let out a soft moan, arching her back unconsciously to press herself into him.

His hands went to her hips, his claws shredding the fabric of her pants and underwear, leaving her bare beneath him. He pulled his head back to look at her, her legs unconsciously pressed together to hide herself and her breasts pressed forward as her bound hands made her back stretch.

“Pretty princess,” he murmured, leaning to kiss her again, this time his lips landing on her hip. He pulled her legs apart, exposing her sex, wet and wanting despite her reluctance. “Do you taste as sweet as you smell?” he mused. “Like sugar and freedom?”

He dove his head between her legs, eagerly licking her, sliding his tongue into her warm heat, seeking out her clit to wrap his lips around it. His hands stayed on her knees, keeping her legs forced apart. His claws were scratching her skin, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as Chat’s talented tongue forced all rational thoughts out of her mind, replaced them with _amazing_ sensations as he fucked her with his mouth.

She came suddenly and wildly, her orgasm flooding against his face. He leaned back and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand, a manic grin on his face. “So _delicious_. You’re the only cream this cat ever needs.”

“Y-you’re done, right?” Marinette asked, her senses coming back to her. “You’ll let me go now?”

“Not quite,” he said, making a show of licking his lips. “Tasting you isn’t the same as _having_ you.”

She struggled, fought against him as he grabbed her body, flipped her over so she was on her knees. He held a hand to the back of her head, pushing her down so her shoulders were still on the chair, her ass the only thing up in the air, facing Chat.

“Stop!” she cried shakily, trying to shake him away. She could have tried harder, and she knew it.

She heard a zipper opening, and then suddenly, something unfamiliar was pressed against her cunt, warm and hard. She turned her head slightly to see Chat exposed, the front of his costume opened to below his cock, which was pressing against her folds, parting them as he pushed himself slowly into her.

Marinette gasped, and then moaned, the feeling rushing through her nothing like she’d ever known before. His cock felt like it was the _perfect_ size to fill her up, make her feel _complete_. He slid back out, and then _slammed_ into her again, hitting a spot that made her see stars.

“Fuck, Mari, my pretty princess,” he groaned as he fucked her. “I love you. I just wanted to be with you. _Let me love you, my Lady!_”

She gasped again, in shock as much as in pleasure. “How do you—ohhhh,” she moaned, unable to finish the sentence as his cock pushed deep into her, rubbing parts of her that she didn’t know could feel so good. Without her realizing it, her body was acting on its own, her hips bucking to press against Chat, keep that cock in her for longer.

He leaned close as he fucked her, whispering in her ear, “I love you, Marinette.”

She whimpered, not knowing if she was in heaven or hell.

The manic grin returned to his face, and the pace of his hips picked up, slamming hard into her core as he ordered her, “Say my name, my princess.”

“Chat Noir!” she cried out, moaning the words as a wave of pleasure crashed over her.

He put his hand on her ass, squeezing the cheek hard enough to draw another pinprick of blood with his claw. “_That’s not my name!_”

“Ch-chat Blanc,” she murmured, panting as she gave in. “You’re Chat Blanc! You’re—_fuck!_”

His hand wrapped itself in her hair, yanking hard so her head tilted back, his eyes meeting hers. “Still not my name,” he growled before smiling widely. “You have my picture under your mattress, princess. I know you’ve moaned my name when you think you’re alone. I want to _hear you!_”

Marinette gasped as realization struck her. Another thrust deep into her, and any worry about the discovery was gone, replaced with, “Oh, fuck, yes, _Adrien!_”

He pushed her down against the chair, driving her into the canvas mat as he came inside her. He rocked back onto his heels, pulling out of her once he was satisfied. A smirk crossed his face. “My pretty princess, looking so pretty just for me…”

Marinette didn’t feel pretty. She felt like a mess, her hair tangled, her body flushed and sweating, her ass still in the air as cum leaked from her pussy.

She wiggled her hands, still bound by his belt. “Please let me go, Chat. Adrien. Please. I can help you…”

Chat Blanc smirked, and grabbed the bell that hung now below his cock, having been pulled down with the zipper. It jingled slightly as he crushed it in his hand, and a black butterfly flew out as purple bubbles covered him, turning his costume back to normal.

“Cataclysm!” he cried, reducing the butterfly to nothing more than dust. He glanced around the rooftop, apparently disoriented, and his eyes widened when they landed on Marinette, still tied up with his belt.

She gave him a sheepish smile. “Um…can you please untie me now?”

**

The next time the cat had his princess tied up, it was entirely consensual, and very much wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Miraculer


	13. Miraculer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Some dubcon/noncon elements, but only at the beginning.

Sabrina loved Chloe, but Chloe was in love with Marinette.

Sabrina was happy to wear a wig when she was alone with Chloe, a repurposed Ladybug costume wig that would let Chloe see blue black hair on the person working between her legs. And Sabrina got a lovely taste of her best friend, so she wasn’t going to complain.

But then one day, Chloe lashed out.

“You’re _not_ Marinette, stop pretending to be her!” she cried. “That bitch wants nothing to do with me anyways—and nothing you say is going to change that!”

Sabrina ran from the bedroom crying, not noticing the black butterfly following her.

**

Marinette was relaxing in her room, minding her own business when she heard a _thump_ coming from her balcony. She headed outside curiously, and gasped on seeing a familiar villain there.

“Miraculer?” she asked, furrowing her brow. The villain’s spandex outfit showed a variety of superhero symbols on it, _including_ Ladybug’s own. She definitely _hadn’t_ stolen any of Ladybug’s power, so what was going on?”

Miraculer just giggled. “Hello, Marinette! Come with me, we’re going to make Chloe very happy!”

“…what?”

“Well, Chloe _loves_ you!” she said blithely. “So I’ll bring you to her, and then she can be with you, and then maybe she’ll love me too!”

There were many flaws in her logic, but Marinette wisely chose not to say anything about that. Instead, she focused on the most shocking part—Chloe loved her?

She could definitely realize that the blonde bully was attractive, and maybe if she wasn’t such a bitch Marinette would’ve considered giving her a chance…but definitely not like this.

“I don’t think so,” she said, turning to head back into her bedroom. “Whatever you and Chloe get up to is none of my business.”

“Venom!” came a cry behind her, and then suddenly Marinette couldn’t move.

**

Marinette had to deal with being completely immobile as Miraculer picked her up, hoisted her over one shoulder, and carried her to Chloe’s hotel. Since she couldn’t move or talk, she had a lot of time to think and plan.

Chloe was awful, yes, but even she wouldn’t go so far as to assault someone who literally couldn’t move. So Miraculer would _have_ to release her, and then she could run, transform, and get the akuma.

She wished she _could_ blush when Miraculer started to undress her, posing her on the bed so her legs were spread and her hands were pushing up her breasts. It was a gross, lewd position, certainly not how she would arrange herself if she were trying to seduce Chloe. Which, to be clear, she was definitely not going to do.

Miraculer left the room, still carrying her clothes (but luckily had left her earrings alone) and entered a few minutes later, tugging an unexcited Chloe by the arm.

The blonde was wearing some fucking _fantastic_ lingerie, what she’d been wearing when the fight with Sabrina started in the first place. The bra and thong set were yellow with white lace accentuating them, and the pieces laid perfectly on her body, drawing attention to her curves and holding attention with the bright color.

“Sabrina, what the fuck?” Chloe asked on seeing Marinette on her bed.

Marinette attempted again to move, or even _blink_, but she couldn’t. Chloe approached her and waved her hand in front of her face, and then gently poked her forehead.

She whirled back on Miraculer. “Did you _Venom_ her? You fucking kidnapped Dupain-Cheng and used _my _power to do it?”

Miraculer frowned, her face falling in shame. “I just wanted to make you happy, Chloe. And I know you wanted her and now she can’t say no!”

“Unfreeze her!” Chloe snapped. “Jesus Christ, Sabrina, can you use your brain for _once_?”

Miraculer pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes. “Shellter!” she cried, pointing her baton at Marinette and Chloe. A green dome sprouted around the two, trapping them together, but Marinette was able to move again, coming back to life with a gasp. She quickly shut her legs and moved her arms to cover herself.

Chloe glared at her akumatized friend, and then turned back to Marinette with a genuinely upset look on her face. “Look, this is too far, even for me, so you should just _go_ and I promise that I won’t say anything about it to anyone.”

“I can’t really go far,” Marinette responded, tilting her head towards the dome surrounding them. “Chloe, she was saying something about—you love me? And she wanted you to love her?”

The blonde blushed a bright red before turning back to yell at Miraculer. “Let us _go_, Sabrina!”

“No!” Miraculer cried. “Not until you’ve had sex with Marinette so I can stop pretending to be her!”

Marinette raised an eyebrow, but muttered, “I don’t wanna know.”

“Sabrina!” Chloe raged, but then her shoulders slumped. She sat on the bed beside Marinette and muttered, “I guess we wait for Ladybug then.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said distantly. Well, maybe Chat Noir would show up.

She glanced at Chloe out of the corner of her eye, and jumped slightly when she realized Chloe was looking back.

Chloe huffed on realizing she’d been caught, and turned away. “Can’t you put some clothes on?”

“Not really,” Marinette replied. “Miraculer took them. So unless you want to give me yours...”

“Yeah right,” she snapped. “Like you could pull off anything this hot.”

Marinette’s lips quirked into a grin. “You are pretty hot in that, I’ll give you that.”

There was silence for a moment, broken by Chloe softly asking, “But I thought you were straight?”

“I’m _bi_, and I’m not blind,” she replied. “I don’t like you, but I can admit that you look amazing pretty much all the time.”

Chloe blushed, a light pink dusting her cheeks, and mumbled, “You…you’re always really pretty.” She glanced back at Marinette, and met her gaze. Something in the air shifted.

Outside the dome, Miraculer stood with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She had a small smile on her face, clearly not going to leave anytime soon.

“You know,” Marinette said, “I don’t think she’s going to let us go. And she hasn’t caused enough chaos to get Ladybug’s attention.”

Chloe nodded slowly. “Yeah…so the only way to get out of here is…”

The two girls locked eyes. “We never speak of it again,” Marinette said.

“No way.”

“It’s just for fun, no emotions, and we go right back to hating each other when it’s over.”

“Agreed.”

A moment passed, then the two leaned towards each other simultaneously, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Marinette slid her hand along Chloe’s side, fingers skimming across her stomach, her hips.

Chloe leaned back against the bed, pulling Marinette along with her. She dropped her gaze down, taking in the sight of her rival’s body, nude and kneeling over her.

Marinette chuckled. “Should’ve known you’d be a pillow princess.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Chloe snapped.

Marinette smirked, and kissed her again before trailing her mouth lower, licking along her neck, kissing down her collarbone, her chest, until she reached that lovely bra. She pressed her tongue to Chloe’s skin, licking along her breasts just above where the bra rested. “Sit up,” she directed, her voice low.

Chloe sat up slightly, enough for Marinette to slide her arms around her back and unhook the bra, pulling it away and tossing it to the side.

As Chloe’s breasts bounced free, Marinette took no time at all to touch her, cupper her breasts in her hands, sliding her tongue over one nipple. She sucked lightly, making Chloe moan and tangle her hands in her hair.

“Oh, fuck,” Chloe moaned as Marinette’s lips went lower, kissing her stomach, below her navel. She hooked her fingers into her thong, slowly dragging it down the blonde’s legs, before placing kisses to her inner thigh.

“I’m not really sure you deserve this,” Marinette teased. “Being a bitch to me all this time…”

“You really need to bring that up _now_?” Chloe groaned. “Please, please just touch me…”

Marinette lightly brushed her touch along Chloe’s cunt, dipping her fingers into her folds. “Fuck, you’re wet. You know, _Queen Bee_, if you don’t taste like honey I’m going to be disappointed.”

With that, she lowered her head between Chloe’s legs, licking and lapping at her pussy, diving her tongue into her before pulling back and swirling it wet and warm around her clit.

“Oh, _fuck yes_,” she moaned, bucking her hips into Marinette’s face. “God, yes, right there—oh!”

Marinette suddenly moved to suck at her clit, drawing Chloe into an orgasm, licking her thoroughly as she came _hard_ against her tongue. She turned her head, placing a light kiss on Chloe’s thigh, before murmuring in a low voice, “Follow my lead. I have a plan.”

She moved to sit on the edge of the bed again, pulling Chloe to sit up beside her. They kissed, slowly, taking time to explore each other’s lips and tongue.

“Oh, Chloe,” Marinette said loudly, suddenly. “If only I’d known how you feel about me!”

Chloe glanced across the room, seeing Miraculer just outside the protective dome furiously fingering herself, her spandex having magically opened to give her fingers access to her cunt.

“You’re _so_ beautiful, and taste _so_ sweet,” Marinette continued. Her fingers slid down the blonde’s body, spreading her lower lips, showing her cunt to an eagerly watching Miraculer. “I’m sure you don’t let just _anyone_ touch you.”

“Not at all,” Chloe said with a smirk as she caught on. “And I _certainly_ won’t return the favor for most people.” She kissed Marinette again, sliding her hand across her body, to her breast, between her legs.

“I just wish I could—ah!” Marinette cried, as Chloe’s fingers slid into her, immediately teasing her clit. “I wish I could fuck you like you deserve…if only I had some sort of lucky charm I could use…_oh fuck Chloe right there_…”

Chloe grinned. “If only…if someone could make that happen for us, I’d be _so_ grateful I would go down on them without a second thought…”

Marinette spread her legs wider as Chloe got off the bed, kneeling in front of her, wasting no time in tongue fucking her. She gasped at the sudden sensation, and then leaned back and moaned in pleasant enjoyment.

“Lucky charm!” Miraculer cried, taking the bait. She tossed up her baton and a red and black spotted strapon and harness fell into her hand.

Marinette and Chloe were no longer paying attention, both lost in the sensation of Marinette’s cunt clenching around Chloe’s tongue.

“Marinette! Chloe!” Miraculer cried, making Chloe pull away _just_ before Marinette came. “Look what I’ve got! Chloe, now she can fuck you like you’ve always wanted, and you can take care of me like you’ve _promised_!”

“You _promised?_” Marinette asked, raising an eyebrow. “Jesus, Chloe, treat your friend better.”

Chloe shot her a calculating smirk as she wiped off her chin. “Make me come my fucking brains out, and I’ll be _devoted_ to her from now on.”

“I can do that.” Marinette took the strapon, tightening the harness around her hips. The toy had a nub that she slid inside herself, unable to stop a small moan as it rubbed deliciously against her. “Now, get on your knees.”

Chloe obeyed, getting back on the bed and setting herself on all fours. Marinette nodded at Miraculer, who let out a joyful squeal before setting herself up by the blonde’s face, her legs spread wide in front of her.

“We are _talking_ about this when you’re deakumatized,” Chloe snarled, but she didn’t hesitate to lap at her friend’s cunt, licking up all the wetness that had gathered from her earlier masturbation.

Marinette positioned herself behind Chloe, on her knees, and gently eased the silicone cock into her. Chloe moaned against Miraculer, making the akumatized girl shudder in delight.

Marinette gave her hips a few experimental thrusts, getting used to the feeling. She found a rhythm that had Chloe gasping and moaning, pushing her hips back against her, and the nub of the strapon rubbed so wonderfully inside herself. She could see Miraculer’s pussy spread in front of Chloe, the odd hot pink of her skin fading to a more natural skin tone, still pink and glistening from Chloe’s attention.

Each thrust she gave made her moan, and pushed Chloe forward, more into Miraculer, making the akumatized girl squirm and cry out in glee. Marinette found that she _loved_ the control, loved being able to make two lovely girls moan with just a push of her hips. She fucked harder, faster, her hand sliding around Chloe’s hips to play with her clit.

Soon, Marinette came, squeezing the toy inside herself as she fucked Chloe erratically, rubbing hard at her clit, pushing her face and tongue deep into Miraculer. The roughness brought Chloe to orgasm as well, as she messily licked Miraculer and bucked her hips back against Marinette.

She pulled out and realized that she had the akumatized object literally right between her legs. Chloe seemed busy taking care of her friend, eagerly licking at her pussy like it was her last meal, so Marinette ducked just out of the room as she removed the strapon.

One transformation and akuma cleansing later, she re-entered the room, this time clad in her spots, to see a deakumatized Sabrina moaning as Chloe brought her to her peak, holding down her thighs as she fucked her with her tongue.

Marinette realized that she was still wet, still ready for more of this debauchery. It would be a headache to deal with later, but for now—there was no way Chloe and Sabrina would say no to _Ladybug _joining them in bed, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Chameleon


	14. Chameleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> including: light consensual bondage

Of all the people Marinette expected to break into her room, Lila was the least likely.

Not that she’d expected _anyone_ to break in at _all_, just definitely not Lila.

“What in the _hell_ are you doing here?” she asked when she went to her room after dinner and saw Lila standing there. She’d just wanted to get out of the dress she’d been wearing all day and put on some pajamas.

“I—I’m here to apologize,” Lila replied.

Marinette blinked. Had she fallen into an alternate dimension? She quickly touched her earlobe, making sure her earrings were still in place. “I. Okay, you have a _lot_ to apologize for, but how did you get in my bedroom?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Lila said with a smirk. Her skin seemed to shimmer suddenly, and she transformed into Chat Noir before adding in his voice, “I jumped.”

Marinette took a step back. “You’re akumatized. Chameleon again?”

Chameleon nodded, shifting back to Lila. “I _hate_ it. I can change my outside whenever I want this time, but I _have_ to tell the truth and it’s the _worst!_ I don’t even want Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. It feels like Hawkmoth is punishing me for some reason!”

Marinette couldn’t help bursting out into laughter. “Oh, this is _great_,” she said. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude to you, but—you realize what _hell_ you’ve been putting me through?”

“I know,” Chameleon said with a groan. “It’s just because I’m jealous of you!” She slapped her hand over her mouth, turning pink.

“Jealous?” Marinette asked. “Why?”

“You’ve got all these friends, and you’re _really_ pretty,” Chameleon admitted, her voice just a grumble Marinette could barely hear. “I wanted to impress people in class, and _especially_ you, but you just had to ruin it by being so _annoying_!”

“Um,” Marinette said. “Why me specifically?”

Chameleon groaned, placing her head in her hands. “Do I _have_ to say it? I like you!”

“What the fuck—”

“Exactly!” she cried. “Please, Marinette, just let me be with you, just once, let me _love_ you, and then I promise I’ll stop bothering you!”

Marinette blinked, and moved to sit on her chaise. “What the fuck,” she repeated. “What the actual fuck.”

“Is it better if I look like this?” Chameleon asked, her form changing again to be a perfect double of Adrien.

She knew she _really_ shouldn’t consider this—but Marinette was considering this. ‘Adrien’ was smiling at her, giving her that hopeful gaze that she just couldn’t say no to. And besides, she reasoned, akuma victims never remembered what happened anyways, so…no one would know. And she’d have some _excellent_ material for future fantasies.

“…fine,” she muttered. “As long as you look like Adrien. It’s just—it’s good practice, right?”

“Yeah, totally,” Chameleon said, her voice a pitch perfect match for Adrien’s. “I’m Adrien now. Tell me that you love me.”

Marinette stood and stepped towards ‘Adrien’, abruptly embracing her in a hug, her arms around her neck, her face against her chest. ‘Adrien’ slid his arms around her waist, holding her close. When she pulled back, she stayed holding her, smiling in that way that made her melt.

“Adrien,” she murmured. “I—this isn’t going to work. You’re _not_ Adrien.”

“But I love you, Marinette,” Chameleon said in _his_ voice, making _his _lips quirk into a smile at her. “I think you’re the most amazing girl in the world, and I just—can I kiss you?”

Her resolve was melting fast. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to ‘Adrien’s’, allowing herself to believe the lie for one blissful moment.

‘Adrien’ pushed her back as she kissed her, walking with her until her legs hit the chaise and she fell into a sitting position. “Marinette,” she groaned as she kissed just below her ear, hovering over her, pinning her to the chaise, “I want you so bad…”

Marinette suddenly pushed back Chameleon. “No. No, this isn’t right. You’re—Adrien wouldn’t be aggressive like that.”

Chameleon smiled. “Oh, so you want to be the one on top?”

“I—do you even have—” Marinette stammered, quickly glancing at ‘Adrien’s’ crotch.

“I do,” Chameleon replied with a smirk. “I’m a perfect replica, after all. Want to feel it?”

Marinette bit her lip, shaking her head no as her libido screamed _yes!_ Instead, she managed to say, “G-go to the bed. If we’re doing this—I need to tie you up. Only way I can be sure you’re not tricking me.”

“Kinky,” ‘Adrien’ said with a wink, making Marinette blush deeply. She turned and headed up the steps to Marinette’s bed, taking the opportunity to strip down to just boxers.

Marinette climbed the steps, holding a long length of leather cord in her hands. She turned red again when she saw ‘Adrien’ in just her underwear spread out on her bed, sporting an obvious tent in her boxers.

But still, she pushed herself to kneel on the bed, straddling ‘Adrien’, leaning over her to tie his wrists together, looping the cord around the headboard to keep Chameleon in place.

“Happy now?” Chameleon asked, clearly amused.

“Shut up,” Marinette muttered. She bent her head down, pressing a fierce kiss to ‘Adrien’s’ lips as she let her hands slide over her bare chest, feeling the lines of muscles and warm skin that she’d always wanted to touch. She shifted back, ‘Adrien’s’ cock brushing between her legs, just a few now-damp pieces of cotton between them, and she muffled her gasp of pleasure by biting ‘Adrien’s’ neck, causing Chameleon to moan with _his_ voice, a sound that Marinette would absolutely remember forever.

She pulled back suddenly. “D-do you respond the same way he does?”

“Probably,” Chameleon replied. “I’m not that sensitive when I’m—me.”

Marinette’s shy smile turned into a wicked grin. “So this is going to be useful after all.”

She rocked back onto her heels, ignoring the way that ‘Adrien’s’ cock twitched against her, and pulled her dress over her head, tossing it to the floor, leaving her in just a simple bra and panty set.

“Oh, fuck,” Chameleon said. “Marinette, you’re beautiful.”

She smiled. “Keep saying my name,” she ordered. “While you’ve got his voice, I want to hear him moan.”

“Marinette…” She rocked her hips, making Chameleon whine. “Fuck, please, Marinette…”

At that moment, a knock came from above them.

“What’s that?” Chameleon asked.

Marinette glanced up, seeing two wide green eyes staring back down at her from the skylight. “Stray alley cat. Doesn’t matter.” She rolled her hips again, relishing in hearing ‘Adrien’ moan, when the skylight suddenly swung open.

Chat Noir hopped down, landing on the bed beside Chameleon. He looked at the cord tying the akuma, then back at Marinette, and said in a dry, choked voice, “So! You know he’s not Adrien, right?”

“She’s Chameleon,” Marinette replied. “Why are you here?”

“I was patrolling and I saw that some of the things on your balcony were knocked over,” Chat said. “I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine.” Marinette smiled and ground her hips down again, ‘Adrien’ groaning beneath her. “Don’t worry, I’ll call Ladybug when we’re done here. Don’t judge me.”

“And, uh—” Chat was doing his very best to keep his eyes anywhere but Marinette’s breasts, and he was failing at the attempt. “What _are_ you doing here?”

“Practice,” she said. “At some point, I’ll be able to talk to the _real_ Adrien without tripping over my words and turning into a blushing mess, so when I do get _him_ in bed, I want to be able to _blow his fucking mind_.”

Chat’s mouth was dry, and he was no longer shy about ogling her body. “…fuck,” he managed to weakly say.

And then Marinette broke his mind completely with a smirk and a wink. “Want to join?”

“I thought you loved Adrien!” Chameleon said suddenly.

“I am,” Marinette replied, sliding her hand along ‘Adrien’s’ chest. “But I’m not blind, you know. Chat’s running around Paris in skintight leather, I’m a young woman with a healthy libido.”

“You love Adrien?” Chat asked, his mind reeling. All logical thoughts were quickly flying away as he focused on Marinette’s breasts rising and falling as she breathed, the way they swelled beneath her bra, _how fucking hot she looked straddling him_.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want you, alley cat,” Marinette said. “Come on, I know this is weird, but can you blame me for wanting a fantasy to come true?”

No, Chat couldn’t blame her for that, especially when it was _impossible_ to come true any other way.

She seemed to notice exactly where he was staring and reached to unhook her bra, setting her breasts free as she tossed the garment over the railing. In a flash, Chat was kneeling beside her, gloved hands on her breasts, his lips pressed against hers.

“Fuck, Marinette,” he said, his head spinning. “Anything you want.”

“I want Adrien here to fuck me,” she purred, glancing back down at her prey. “And Chat, I want you to touch me. Make me ready for his cock.”

Who knew the sweet girl had such a dirty mouth? Chat was ready to do as he was asked, though, cupping Marinette’s breasts in his hands, thumbs brushing against her nipples as she moaned and melted into his touch. He slid one hand down her body, admiring the feel of her stomach, her hips, until he was sliding his fingers past the waistband of her panties and stroking her folds, his cock straining against the suit.

‘Adrien’ could do nothing but watch, groaning as she moved her hips, trying to get any friction from Marinette, who was bucking her hips against Chat’s hand, arching her back into his touch.

“Fuck!” she cried out suddenly. “Chat—Adrien—ah!”

Chat felt her walls clench around his fingers, a sudden rush of wet. He slowly pulled his hand back, earning more gasps and moans in the process, and then helped Marinette slide her underwear off her legs, leaving her totally nude atop ‘Adrien’.

“So fucking hot,” ‘Adrien’ mumbled, staring at both of them. “M-Marinette, I want you.”

“Yes,” Marinette moaned, tilting her head back so Chat could kiss her neck. With one hand, he yanked down ‘Adrien’s’ boxers, leaving ‘his’ cock free, Marinette’s wet sex just centimeters away.

Chat had to take a moment to look and yeah, that was almost exactly the same. Maybe a little smaller, but that just meant Marinette would prefer _him_ to the lying snake of a copy.

He held Marinette’s hips and gently guided her as she sank onto ‘Adrien’s’ cock, enjoying the gasp that escaped her parted lips, the way her eyes rolled back in her head as she cried, “Oh, Adrien, _fuck me!_”

Chameleon moved her hips, intent on doing a good job, and Chat was momentarily frozen by the sight of watching _himself_ fuck Marinette, a girl that twenty minutes ago he thought was just a friend but now all he wanted was _more_.

No one was touching Marinette’s breasts, and that was a shame. So Chat filled in, moving so that he could dip his head and run his tongue over the soft skin, his lips closing around the sensitive bud of her nipple. He kept one hand between her legs, playing with her clit as ‘Adrien’ fucked her hard and fast.

“Nngh, _fuck, Marinette!_” ‘Adrien’ cried suddenly, her hips jerking as ‘he’ came.

Marinette let out a soft moan, her head lolling back, but then she suddenly grabbed the bell around Chat’s throat and pulled it down, unzipping the costume entirely, letting his cock spring free. “I’m not done,” she said, her lips in a soft pout, her eyes so wide that he could drown in them. “Help me come, alley cat?”

Well, Chat wasn’t going to turn down the invitation to show Marinette what the real deal could do. He quickly grabbed her by the hips, pulling her off of ‘Adrien’ and towards himself. She positioned herself to lie back on the mattress beside Chameleon, eagerly wrapping her legs around Chat’s hips, pulling him close so he could thrust into her in one quick motion, his hips rocking hard against hers as he fucked her, kissed her, let his hands touch her wherever they could.

She was so tight and hot and wet and Chat rubbed her clit nonstop, _determined_ to make her come first, make her cry out in pleasure again, make her say _his_ name. She clung to him tight and he felt her clench around his cock as she kissed him, moaning against his lips.

“Oh, Chat,” she murmured as she came down from the orgasm. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, a lovedrunk smile on her face. “Chat, you’re so good…”

That was all it took to push him over the edge, his cock pounding into her furiously as he buried his face against her shoulder, trying to wrap himself in as much _Marinette_ as he could as he came and spilled into her.

He pulled out and sat there, smiling as he caught his breath and his senses. Marinette sat up and kissed him.

She played her fingers along a small birthmark on his chest, then suddenly frowned and turned to Chameleon, sporting the exact same birthmark. Chat’s stomach dropped, but then she smiled at him.

“You should take care of the akuma, kitty,” she murmured. “I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Bananoir


	15. Bananoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Marinette had definitely thought about having sex with Chat Noir before, but she’d always thought it would be when he was wearing the black leather suit.

She definitely never thought she’d be attracted to him in that giant banana costume.

But then he stopped at her room after particularly rough akuma battle, asking for cheese so he could help his kwami recharge. Marinette didn’t ask questions, even when Chat dropped his transformation and revealed he was _only_ wearing half a banana costume.

“I just got out of the shower and grabbed the first thing I could,” he explained, his voice muffled behind the banana’s ever-cheerful smile. “Just in case I had to change back.”

“You’re not wearing pants,” she said.

“Are you staring at my banana?”

Marinette blushed cherry red. “I mean, it’s right _there_.”

“Well to make it fair, you should let me see your melons.” She could _hear_ the shit-eating smirk he definitely had.

He did have a point, though. Fair was fair. So she stripped off her pajama shirt, revealing her modest tangerines.

“Damn,” he said softly. His cucumber started to ripen, turning to a rather impressive zucchini. They stood just out of arm’s reach from each other, both openly staring.

Marinette wanted to feel his eggplant. He wanted to squeeze her lemons. They stepped towards each other, pulled along by their lust, and let their hands explore.

“Oh, Chat,” she groaned as she ran her hand along the length of his baguette. “This is—fuck, I shouldn’t want you—”

“I know,” he said, his voice low. “I’m supposed to be in love with my Lady, but _you_—”

“Fuck supposed to,” she growled, pressing herself against the foam rubber of his costume. “Just—fuck _me_, Chat.”

His hands were at her hips, pushing down her pajama pants, as the two made their way to her chaise. Marinette fell back, her legs slightly spread, her peach on display for his wide, unblinking banana costume eyes.

His hand slid between her legs, parting the folds of her taco, soaking the cotton of his bright yellow gloves with her salsa. He knelt over her and lined up his carrot, pushing his sausage into her sweet biscuit.

She groaned, rocking her hips against him. He kept touching her, one hand on her pillowy marshmallows, the other working to seek out her cherry pit.

“Ah! Chat!” she cried. “Yes, _yes_, right there, fill me up with your sweet cream!”

“Marinette,” he groaned, trying to burn the image of her writhing beneath him into his memory, though the view was blocked by the plastic eyes of the banana costume. She wriggled like Jello and her cries were as sweet as candy. He continued to pound her apple tart, his lollipop sinking into her like a spoon into fresh cracked crème brulee.

Marinette cried out as she came, dousing his éclair with her juice. “Chat, fuck, _yes!_”

Chat held her hips tightly, burying his Twinkie into her as he coated her cinnamon bun with his cream. “Oh, _Marinette!”_

He pulled back suddenly and called for his transformation. “I have to go—stay peachy, Marinette!”

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips.

**

The next day, Marinette ran into school still eating her breakfast, a simple banana.

No one could figure out why that made Adrien faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Carapace


	16. Carapace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: facial, blowjob

“Hey, Ladybug,” Carapace asked his teammate. “Got a minute?”

“Sure,” she replied as the rest of the team leapt away from the rooftop, preparing to scour the city for that night’s patrol. “What’s up?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” he said, blushing a dark red. “But, um. Is there any way to get the suits off? For…reasons?”

She raised an eyebrow, and then started laughing. “Rena wants you to wear the costume in bed, doesn’t she?”

“…yes.”

“There’s a way,” Ladybug replied, an odd gleam in her eye. “It’s better to show you, though. Let’s go somewhere a bit more secluded.”

She led Carapace to a separate rooftop, one that was set slightly lower than the walls of the building, affording them some privacy.

“Okay,” Ladybug said when she landed, after a quick glance around to make sure they were alone. “So, there’s detransforming, of course, but I guess that’s not what you want. So the other way is—you’ve gotta just _want_ the material gone.”

“Huh?”

She gave him a sheepish smile. “Well, so—I would need to want to expose myself to you to be able to do it. And, um, in costume, you know I’m only with Chat. Spots off.” As her transformation fell, leaving Marinette in her everyday clothes, she smiled and added, “As _me_, Adrien and I are a lot more open.”

“Okay,” Carapace said, his face twisted in confusion. “So, how does that help…?”

“Well,” Marinette said, walking towards him, her voice dropping to a husker timbre, “For your suit to be more revealing to me…I need to make you _want_ to fuck me.”

He swallowed hard. “Mari, don’t get me wrong, you’re beautiful, but—I’m with Alya.”

“Thought you might say that,” she purred. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and a moment later, Alya’s voice echoed out.

“Hey babe! Have sex with M for me, okay? We talked about this already, and—if she went to the rooftop we picked out, I’m already watching you. Put on a good show, okay?”

Marinette slid her phone back in her pocket. “So…are you really going to disappoint your girlfriend when she wants to watch you fuck her sexy best friend?” Her hands were working at unbuttoning her blouse, revealing smooth skin beneath.

“I—fuck,” Carapace replied. “Okay. I—yes, let’s do this.”

Marinette giggled, the same soft sound that had the entire miraculous team in love with her. She shrugged her shirt off her shoulders, revealing she hadn’t been wearing a bra beneath. “Then come on. Touch me.”

He reached his hand out, gently cupping her breast. His glove disappeared as soon as he touched her, letting his bare fingers graze the skin, squeeze her nipple.

“Ah!” Marinette gasped, a blush spreading from her cheeks, across her chest. “They’re—they’re sensitive.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, reaching out with both hands now to caress her chest, gently rubbing the small pebbled nipples. “I—fuck, you’re gorgeous, du—Marinette.”

“Do you want to kiss me?” she asked softly, her pink lips curving into a smile. “Alya would like that, you know. We used to practice kissing with each other when we were in school…”

Carapace stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Marinette, pressing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. “I wanted to do that since we were 13,” he admitted. “I know I’ve been with Alya, but—I never really got over that crush on you, y’know?”

“Well, for right now, you have me,” she murmured. “You’re one of the saviors of Paris, and I’m just a civilian, offering my body to you as thanks.”

He swallowed hard. “Take off your pants.”

She giggled. “Yes, sir!” She slid her pants and underwear down her hips, leaving herself bare on the rooftop.

He slid his hand down her arm with a grin. “Call me sir again.”

Marinette smiled, her eyes gleaming. “Alya’s the one in control with you two, isn’t she? I _usually_ only call Adrien sir, but I’m sure he won’t mind lending me to his best bro…”

Carapace gave her a cheeky grin. “You know what you’re going to do now, little bug?”

“Tell me, sir,” she said, her voice breathy with excitement.

“Get on your knees,” he replied.

Marinette immediately dropped to her knees, keeping her discarded pants under herself for a little extra cushioning. “May I suck your cock, sir?”

“Damn,” he muttered, looking at the wide eyed nude girl on her knees before him. “What do you and Adrien _do_?”

She smiled. “Not _always_ this…but if you and Alya ever want to join us, we’d be happy to include you.” She paused, and then peered up at him with half-lidded eyes as she added, “Sir.”

“…you may suck my cock.”

Marinette smiled, and then ran a finger slowly along the front of his suit, where a fly would be. The suit magically vanished, allowing just his cock and balls to be freed, standing proud right before her face. She kept watching him as she took the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive flesh before pressing forward and swallowing his cock completely.

Carapace kept his hands on her head as he fucked her mouth, holding her in place so she couldn’t escape the relentless pounding of his cock down her throat. She smiled around his shaft as she took him, doing her best to keep steadily sucking, keep her tongue moving along his length. She started to drool around him, and he pushed her head back before muttering, “Suck my balls.”

She did, obediently, wrapping her lips gently around his sack, gently pulling one ball at a time into her mouth, her tongue expertly flicking over the most sensitive parts of his body. He groaned, wrapping one of her pigtails around his hand, as his knees buckled and he tried his best not to come immediately.

“D-do you swallow usually?” he asked.

Marinette leaned back long enough to reply, “I do if Sir wishes it.”

“Nah,” Carapace replied, a sudden grin spreading on his face. “I think I want to paint your face white. Make Adrien see what I did to you—unless Alya’s nice enough to clean you first.”

She grinned, and went back to her tongue and her lips on his balls, the sensation unlike anything Alya ever did for him (though maybe she’d reconsider, if she was watching this).

“Mari—fuck,” he groaned. She had one hand on his shaft as her mouth was lower, stroking him as she sucked. “I’m gonna—”

She leaned back, keeping her eyes closed and her mouth open as his cum spurted across her face, streaking her with white. He could see one gob enter her mouth and slide down her open throat. She brushed some away from her eyes before standing back up and smiling at him.

“So, I hope that answered your question?”

“I—were you serious about Alya and I joining you?”

Marinette nodded eagerly. “Adrien wants you too, you know. He’s had a thing for you since he realized he was bi.”

Carapace nodded, swallowing hard. “I guess we’re gonna have to make this happen, then.”

She giggled again, blushing pink. “Yes, _sir_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Reverser


	17. Reverser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: dubcon (mind control)

The second time Marc was akumatized, no one had actually wronged him. He just felt bad for Marinette, watching her stumble over her words when talking to Adrien, the same way that he’d been when he started talking to Nathaniel.

Marinette, for her part, thought the day was normal until suddenly Reverser appeared in the schoolyard. She’d been trying to talk to Adrien, maybe ask him on a movie date, but suddenly she had to find an excuse to run away and transform.

As she ducked behind a pillar, though, a beam of light suddenly surrounded her. And then she didn’t _want_ to fight anymore.

She stepped back into the courtyard just in time to watch Adrien get hit with the same beam of light. He looked all right, so she paid it no mind. Instead, she walked over to him, putting a little swing into her hips, her eyes locked on the one thing she wanted right now.

“Hey Hot Stuff,” she murmured, leaning close and walking her fingers up his chest. “Want to get out of here and hide from the akuma together? No one will bother us…”

Adrien blinked as the change in his personality took over. He smiled sheepishly and blushed. “I—shouldn’t we wait for Badylug—Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“No time,” Marinette replied, smiling with an almost feral grin. “I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling _different_ now—and I want to take _full_ advantage before this wears off.”

“I, uh—okay,” Adrien stammered, his face turning bright red.

Marinette grabbed his hand and pulled him along to an otherwise empty classroom, neither of them noticing Reverser following them.

The akuma relaxed on his paper airplane mount, watching as Marinette roughly pulled Adrien close to her, kissing him fiercely. She slid a hand under the model’s shirt, her fingers tracing the lines of his bare chest. Her leg lifted on its own, wrapping around his hips.

“M-M-Marinette,” Adrien gasped and stuttered. “I-I can’t believe—you—me—”

“Shut up and enjoy it, Hot Stuff,” she replied. “You want me, don’t you?”

“I—yes,” he managed to stammer out.

Still unnoticed, Reverser moved his hand to his cock, palming the bulge that was forming in his pants. Marinette was relentless as she tugged at Adrien’s clothes, stripping him almost bare, pushing him back against one of the long desks.

“M-Marinette!” Adrien cried, blushing hard as he watched the designer start stripping off her own clothes. This time at a dangerously slow pace. The tent in his boxers grew with each new inch of exposed skin.

Reverser watched just as hungrily, pulling his own monochromatic cock from his pants, slowly rubbing. He watched as Marinette kissed Adrien’s hip and started pulling down his boxers with her teeth, her hands working along his shaft.

In one fluid movement, Marinette sank down onto Adrien’s cock, filling herself completely. Reverser gasped as he watched that perfect cock disappear into her pretty pussy, watched her roll her hips as she rode Adrien. Her breasts bounced and her head tilted back, making her look a perfect picture just for Reverser.

The akuma groaned, and Marinette’s head turned towards the corner of the room. She smiled as she made eye contact with Reverse, and kept her hips moving, moaning louder as she knew she was putting on a show.

“Oh, _Adrien_,” she moaned. “You’re so _big_, so _good!_”

Adrien just made a keening, whining noise in response, thrusting into Marinette, gazing at her like she was made of sunshine.

“Can’t believe—_ah!_—I haven’t done this sooner,” she said, panting as she ground herself against his cock. “So _full_, I love fucking myself on your cock…”

“Marinette!” Adrien cried, his voice strangled as he came. His hands gripped her hips, holding her close as she rode him through his orgasm.

Marinette pouted, wriggling her hips uselessly. “Already? Adrien, my darling, I love you, but I’m not _done!_”

From the edge of the room, Reverser smirked, his hand stilling on his cock. He pointed at Adrien, reversing the model’s need for a refractory period.

“_Adrien!_” Marinette squealed in delight as his cock grew again inside her. “Oh, yes, Adrien, fill me up, make me come with that big cock of yours, oh god…could only be better if—_ah!_—someone filled me up the rest of the way…”

Reverser gulped suddenly as Marinette looked right at him, the stream of dirty talk this new personality instilled in her never ceasing.

“Fuck me,” she said to him. “Fuck my ass, fill my asshole up with that big akuma cock of yours!”

He put another little reversion on her, making her asshole as dripping wet as her cunt, before he crossed the room and put his hands on her finally. She moaned, writhing against him, tilting her head back in an attempt to see him.

Reverser slid his black and white cock easily into her ass, the newly lubricated hole eagerly sucking him in. This wasn’t what he’d planned, but if this version of Marinette wanted to be fucked from both sides while screaming in pleasure, he couldn’t find it within himself to deny her.

“Oh god, Adrien, Reverser, _yes_,” Marinette cried, as both cocks sank into her in unison. “I’m so close, _yes_, fuck me fuck me _fuck me!_”

She screamed suddenly, her body shaking as she came. Adrien came soon after, clinging to her hips, murmuring her name over and over.

Reverser’s own orgasm hit not long after. He groaned as he thrust into Marinette’s ass, spilling into her. He then pulled back, letting her move off of Adrien’s cock and smile at the two of them, looking thoroughly fucked and cum drunk.

“Oh,” she said with a giggle, glancing at the akuma. “I should probably take care of you now. Tikki, spots on!”

One captured and purified akuma later, Ladybug finally seemed to realize just what had happened. “Uh, Marc?” she asked tentatively. “What do you remember?”

“Not a lot,” he admitted. “But your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks,” she said with a sheepish grin, before turning around and noticing a dazed and very naked Adrien. She squealed, turning as red as her suit, and threw the first item of clothing she could at him.

Adrien just laughed as he pulled on his boxers. He stepped towards Ladybug and gently grabbed her hand, murmuring, “I’m not complaining about _anything_, my Lady.”

Ladybug let out a noise not unlike a squeak, and Marc slipped out of the room, giving them the privacy they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Ondine


	18. Ondine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the first section of the story describes drowning. If you just want the sex, feel free to skip that part.

Marinette never actually learned how to swim.

She knew enough to stay calm and keep her head above water, doggy paddling when necessary, and her increased reflexes as Ladybug let her move around when she was stuck underwater during akuma attacks.

But she didn’t know how to properly swim, the right forms for cutting a path through the water or diving beneath the surface.

When her friends ended up at a community pool together, Marinette lounged on the side or stayed in the shallow end, enjoying the company of her friends but avoiding actually _swimming_. She had on her favorite suit, a halter top and bikini bottoms, but that didn’t mean she was going to dare the deep end.

This was fine until Kim, in one of his many misguided attempts to make things more fun, started tossing people into the deep end.

“Kim, _don’t_,” she warned as her friend approached. “I really don’t want to be thrown in. Please just leave me alone.”

“Aw, come on, Mari, it’s just for fun!” Kim said. And she may have been Ladybug, but without her suit Kim was faster and stronger. He picked her up easily and tossed her into the deep waters.

She broke the surface of the water head first, unable to tell up from down as she opened her eyes, ignoring the chlorine stinging them. She knew what she was _supposed_ to do, but she gasped on instinct, water flooding her lungs, burning her from the inside. She flailed, trying to make her way to the surface, but after just a few seconds of struggling, the pain was too much. Her limbs stopped, and she let her body float suspended, vaguely aware of shouting from the surface.

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, and she was pulled up to the surface, gasping and coughing. Her savior set her down at the edge of the pool, gently holding her steady as she coughed and choked out water.

“Fuck, Mari, I’m so sorry,” Kim said, pushing through the crowd that had gathered to kneel beside his friend. “I thought you could swim!”

“Kim,” her savior’s voice said sternly, “Back off. She needs space right now.”

Marinette finally felt her breath returning to normal, her heart rate relaxing. She turned to look at the person who’d saved her and saw Ondine smiling back. “Th-thank you,” she managed to say.

“It’s all right,” Ondine said. “As long as you’re okay now. You’re safe.”

Marinette couldn’t stop herself from leaning over and giving the other girl a tight hug. “Can—can you teach me how to swim?”

**

Marinette spent a lot of time with Ondine over the following weeks, as the swimmer taught her about proper form and what to do if she was caught underwater. At first, she hated it—her clumsiness out of the water led to being dangerously incompetent in the water. But she learned fast, until she felt confident diving below the surface.

It helped quite a lot that Ondine’s family had a private pool, so Marinette never had to worry about humiliation while practicing.

Ondine invited Marinette for a soak in the hot tub after a particularly long day of lessons. Marinette readily agreed, her arm muscles aching for some relaxation.

“I really can’t thank you enough,” Marinette said as she let her body sink below the bubbling surface, the heat immediately soothing her tense muscles. “First you literally save my life, then you teach me how to swim? You’re pretty amazing.”

Ondine blushed, her cheeks matching her short red hair. “It’s nothing. Everyone should know how to swim for emergencies—and I like spending time with you.”

Marinette grinned. “I like spending time with you too. I’m glad we’re friends now.”

There was silence for a moment as they relaxed, before Ondine broke it by asking, “Hey, Marinette?”

“What’s up?”

“Are you straight?”

Another silence. “No,” Marinette said. “Why do you ask?”

“I—I realized pretty recently that I’m not, either,” Ondine admitted. “And I don’t have many girl friends, but—you’re really cute, and—can I kiss you? I—I want to know what it’s like…”

She nodded, sliding over on the hot tub’s bench to be closer to the swimmer, before gently pressing her lips to hers. Ondine returned the kiss, lifting one hand out of the water to rest it against Marinette’s cheek.

“Wow,” she murmured. “I—that’s so much better than I thought.”

Marinette grinned. “You know, I think you’re really cute too.”

Ondine blushed. “Really?”

“That, and it’s hard not to fall a little bit in love with someone who saved your life.” Marinette’s grin turned into a sultrier kind of smile as she asked, “I’d like to kiss you again.”

“Yes,” Ondine murmured, leaning towards the smaller girl.

Marinette was less shy as they kissed, wrapping an arm around Ondine’s waist, pulling her close, letting their thighs press together.

Ondine pulled away, her smile wider, and murmured, “Um, just so you know—if this is a little _more_ than kissing—that’s okay. I—you’re _really_ cute…”

“I’m okay with a little more than kissing too,” Marinette replied, before pressing her lips back to the other girl’s, shifting in the hot tub so she was straddling her lap. Ondine gasped, but looped her arms around Marinette’s bare waist, pulling her close.

“I—I don’t know how things work, with another girl,” Ondine said, blushing again.

Marinette shrugged. “Just…whatever feels good, I guess. I like your hands against my skin—there. And I want to touch you—_here_.” She moved her hand and rested it against Ondine’s breast, flattened by her swimsuit but still sensitive enough to make the girl bite her lip.

Ondine grabbed her hand though, and moved it away. “Don’t,” she said softly. “I—I really don’t like my chest. I’m built like a wall, it’s not pretty…”

“I think you’re pretty,” Marinette said, but she kept her hand resting on Ondine’s shoulder. “If you don’t want me touching you, that’s fine, but I think you’re _beautiful_ and I _like_ touching you. I’m not exactly the most endowed myself, you know.”

Ondine smiled, sliding one hand up across Marinette’s stomach to cup her breast. “I—you’re so pretty and _small_, though. Only my boobs are small. It’s awful.”

“Please,” Marinette murmured, leaning forward to kiss her again, “let me prove how much I’m a fan.”

“O-okay.”

Marinette kissed her cheek, then her neck, pressing light kisses against each of her freckles. Her hands pulled at her swimsuit straps, pulling them down her arms, peeling the garment down to her waist. The freckles and the kisses disappeared under the surface of the water, and Marinette held her breath before darting down, kissing along the top of Ondine’s breast. She moved lower, gently licking, sucking at her nipple, as her hand mimicked her actions on her other breast.

“Oh!” she gasped, arching her back to press into Marinette’s touch. “_Oh_, that’s—oh, Marinette…”

She resurfaced with a grin. “See? You’re beautiful.”

“I—I want to make you feel good,” Ondine replied, sliding her hands beneath the top of Marinette’s swimsuit. Her face flushed as she pressed her hands to her breasts, finding the girl’s nipples already pebble hard.

Marinette leaned back slightly, stripping off the top and tossing it to the side, where it floated lazily in the water. “There,” she murmured. “Feel free to touch all you want.”

Ondine dove her head down, immediately licking and sucking at the exposed skin, messily making out with Marinette’s breasts, eager to touch and kiss everything. She brought her head above the water just to say, “Oh, wow, boobs are _awesome_.”

“I know, right?” Marinette agreed with a giggle. “But you know, there’s more to us girls than our chests…” Her hands slid down Ondine’s sides, pushing her swimsuit down, resting at her hips.

Ondine smiled. “A-are you sure? I’ve never—I didn’t even get this far with Kim!”

“Only if you’re sure,” Marinette said, lightly kissing her. “You see, I’ve found from some _experiments_ with Alya that I really, _really_ like the taste of pussy. And you’re so _pretty_…”

“Okay,” Ondine said, grinning. “I—I don’t know if I can return the favor, but—but yeah, if you want to…”

“Don’t worry about doing anything to me,” Marinette said. She kissed the other girl deeply as her hand slid to her inner thigh. “I’m happy just touching you. I don’t want to push you if you’re not comfortable.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, kissing Marinette again. “I—I’m not saying no. Just—maybe.”

Marinette just responded with another kiss, her hands still tugging at Ondine’s swimsuit. The swimmer pushed herself out of the hot tub, rolling the suit completely off her legs before sitting on the edge, one leg draped on either side of Marinette.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Marinette murmured, letting her fingers gently stroke Ondine’s folds. “Do—do you shave just for swimming, or..?”

The swimmer blushed, redness spreading down her now nude body. “I—that’s how it started, but—it just feels nice.”

“Mm,” Marinette hummed in response. “I definitely approve.” She leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Ondine’s thigh, trailing her lips to the junction of her legs. She kissed her folds, then pressed out her tongue, licking her wet sex, tasting the unique blend of arousal and chlorine.

“Oh!” Ondine cried, her legs instinctively tightening around Marinette’s head. “That’s—_oh!_”

Marinette just smiled against her, sliding her tongue into her cunt, lapping at her, tasting her. She tilted her head up slightly, enough to wrap her lips around her clit, lightly sucking as her hand replaced her tongue, fingers sliding into the swimmer, curling in her until she moaned, the sound echoing in the empty space around the hot tub.

“_Marinette!_” Ondine groaned, her toes curling in the water. “Oh—that’s—I’m—oh, Marinette!”

She came, clenching around Marinette’s fingers, bucking her hips against her mouth as she slowly, gently, licked her through her orgasm.

“Oh, _wow_,” Ondine said, standing up and offering Marinette a hand out of the hot tub. “That—do you want to go up to my room? And maybe—I want to do that for you.”

Marinette smiled, and wriggled out of her swimsuit bottoms before following the swimmer to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Rose


	19. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: consensual bondage

Marinette wasn’t sure what to expect when Juleka asked her for a really big favor, but was happy to meet her at her and Rose’s apartment to find out.

“So, um, next weekend is Rose’s birthday,” Juleka told her, not quite able to meet her eyes. “And—she’s _really_ been wanting to try bringing another girl into our sessions…I know you’re with Adrien, but I heard you guys are open, so, would you maybe want to…?”

Marinette smiled, relaxing when she heard the request. “Of course. Rose is such a sweetheart, if she wants this—and _you_ want this—I’m not going to say no.”

“Great,” Juleka said with a relieved smile. “Um—I’ll text you the details?”

**

Marinette had no way of knowing where her promise would lead. The day of Rose’s birthday, Juleka had snuck her into their home while Rose was out at work. She unveiled a sex swing that the girls apparently kept in their bedroom, and asked Marinette if she minded getting on.

“Rose is—well, she really likes being in control,” Juleka replied. “And we got this thing, but I just don’t feel comfortable in it…”

“Not what I expected,” Marinette said with an awkward laugh. “I’m still not backing out, though.”

She stripped nude, neatly folding her clothes and setting them aside, and Juleka helped her into the swing, binding her arms and legs against the contraption so she rested at relative crotch height, straps across her back comfortably supporting her weight as she couldn’t move.

“You okay?” Juleka asked. “I mean, is it okay to leave you here for a bit?”

Marinette wiggled slightly, noticing the way her friend’s eyes widened slightly at the sight. “I think I’m good. This is much more comfortable than I expected.”

“Good,” Juleka said with a smile. “Oh, and are you okay with being teased for a while, until I get her? She’s really into that kind of thing…”

“Go for it.”

Juleka reached into a nearby drawer, pulling out a small bullet-shaped vibrator. She popped it into her mouth for just a moment, getting it covered with her saliva, before gently touching Marinette between her legs, spreading her folds, placing the vibrator right beside her clit.

She turned on the device and Marinette immediately jerked as it began buzzing, powerful vibrations that had her gasping and moaning in seconds.

Juleka smiled. “Rose should be home right about now. You shouldn’t have to wait long.”

**

Marinette wasn’t sure how long she’d been hanging there, but she soon found herself unable to focus on anything but the vibrator pressed against her, its teasing hum bringing her almost, but not quite to orgasm. Her spread legs could do nothing to stop her arousal dripping between them, and feeling her cunt exposed to the cool air of the room just excited her more.

Finally, the door to the room opened. Marinette tilted her head to see Juleka, now dressed in a short black vinyl dress, leading in Rose, wearing a pink cotton minidress that flowed just around her thighs.

Rose gasped on seeing Marinette, and turned to kiss Juleka’s cheek. “Thank you, thank you! Oh, she’ll be so fun to play with!”

“Happy birthday,” Marinette said with a grin.

Rose smiled widely and practically ran across the room, grabbing Marinette’s face and kissing her fiercely. “I can’t believe you’re _here!_ Juleka and I both really wanted you back in school but we didn’t think you liked girls…”

“Neither did I, until Kagami,” Marinette admitted.

Rose gently ran her hands along Marinette’s body, gently cupping and squeezing her breasts. Her thumb flicked over one nipple, causing Marinette to hiss before softly moaning.

“Oh, poor thing,” Rose said. “All worked up? Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” Marinette said, slightly dazed as she pressed herself into the smaller girl’s touch. Her hands were running all over her body, soft fingers at her neck, a gentle kiss to her stomach.

Rose’s smile turned to a devilish grin. “Then beg for me.”

“Please,” Marinette gasped, fruitlessly bucking her hips into the air. “Please, this thing has been _torturing_ me, I need to come so bad…”

Rose turned to the side of the room where Juleka was standing, a patient smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend with her new toy. “Jules? Can you please do me a big favor and keep touching Marinette while I taste her pretty pussy?”

“Yes, Princess,” Juleka said, still smiling as she approached the suspended girl. She stood by Marinette’s head, placing her hands on her shoulders before sliding them down her body as she bent over her. She met Rose, crouching between Marinette’s legs, and gave her a quick kiss as she pulled out the vibrator.

Marinette whimpered at the loss of contact, but soon her whimpers turned to more earnest whines as Rose kissed her inner thigh and licked along her cunt. She clearly knew what she was doing, alternating between short, teasing licks across her folds and long strokes of her tongue diving into Marinette’s cunt, teasing and tasting her.

“Say her name,” Juleka murmured, briefly kissing Marinette’s forehead as she kept her hands on her breasts. “She really likes that.”

“R-Rose!” Marinette cried, her hips bucking, pressing against the blonde’s mouth. “Oh, fuck, Rose, so good, I’m gonna—_Rose!_”

The petite girl smiled against her pussy and gently sucked her clit as she came, before licking her fully clean. She pulled back with a bright grin. “Marinette, you taste so good! Jules, come taste her for me!”

“Yes, Princess,” Juleka said, giving her girlfriend a soft kiss on the forehead before crouching between Marinette’s legs. She slid her tongue torturously slow along her still-sensitive pussy, making Marinette moan.

“Hmm,” Rose said, tapping her fingertip against her still glistening lips. “I think—Jules, I want you to get your toy, and we’re gonna move her so that she can eat me out while you fuck her!”

“Yes, _please_,” Marinette whined, straining against her bonds. Juleka moved to the side, adjusting the ropes holding up the swing to bring Marinette’s head to a slightly lower height than her cunt.

Rose moved to stand by Marinette’s head, cupping her cheeks in her hands. “Don’t worry,” she murmured. “I know this might feel like a lot, but we’re going to take care of you since you’re being _so_ good and letting us play with you.”

Marinette just grinned. “I’m not exactly new to suspension, but I appreciate it.”

“Just pay attention to me,” Rose said. “Did you know, in school, I used to have daydreams about you going down on me? And now you will!”

“You’ve always been so cute, Rose,” Marinette murmured. “I bet you taste as sweet as candy.”

She suddenly heard Juleka chuckling, confirming, “She really does.”

Rose spread her legs, standing over Marinette’s head, close enough that her pussy was all Marinette could see or smell. She kissed the folds gently, licking along Rose’s cunt, trying to imitate what the blonde had done to her.

She moaned suddenly as she felt hands between her legs, fingers parting her folds so something long, smooth, and cool could slide into her. The object reached its base, and she could feel leather straps holding it against warm hips.

“You look so pretty,” Rose cooed, between her soft gasps and moans as Marinette moved her tongue to her clit, giving it small licks with just the tip of her tongue. “So pretty taking Juleka’s cock…isn’t she pretty, Jules?”

“Yeah,” Juleka murmured before beginning to move her hips, fucking Marinette with the strapon she wore.

“Mmm,” Rose moaned, wriggling her hips to grind against Marinette’s tongue. “Oh, right _there_…oh, Juleka, you have to try this! She’s so—_ah!_”

“Another time,” Juleka said, smiling slightly. She focused on the task in front of her, tightly gripping Marinette’s hips as she fucked her.

Marinette was lost in the sensations, her tongue full of the sweet taste of the sweetest girl she’d ever known while her cunt was similarly full, fucked thoroughly by Juleka’s silicone cock. Every thrust pushed her more into Rose’s pussy, more into the heady scent and taste of her arousal.

“Oh wow,” Rose gasped. “You’re—_ohhh_—and the way your pretty pussy grips Juleka’s cock—_oh_, Marinette, fuck me with your tongue like Juleka’s fucking you!”

Marinette obliged, diving her tongue into Rose’s cunt, curling the slick muscle as best she could inside her. She moved her head, letting her face rub against her cunt as her tongue started a steady rhythm.

“_Rose_,” Juleka groaned. “I—I want to make her come…”

“Soon,” Rose promised. “She’s got me—almost—_oh wow Marinette!_” She quivered, her legs shaking on either side of Marinette’s head, as she came, practically squirting as she bucked against her mouth.

Rose stepped back, bending down to kiss Marinette’s lips, her soaked chin. Juleka groaned, fucking the suspended girl harder, picking up the pace.

“You’ve been so good to me,” Rose cooed, gently stroking Marinette’s hair. “Now I want you to come for Juleka, okay? Come all over her cock, let yourself go, pretty, _pretty_ girl…”

Marinette moaned, clenching around the toy buried deep in her. “Oh, _fuck_, Rose, Juleka, I—_oh fuck yes!_”

Her body shook as she came, her lips unable to form words anymore. Juleka fucked her through her orgasm before pulling out and walking around her suspended body, cock still strapped to her.

“Oh, I love this part!” Rose squealed. “Marinette, we’re going to get her cock all nice and clean now, okay?”

She pushed Juleka’s hip, directing the cock to Marinette, who opened her mouth and obediently sucked, licking her own juices from the silicone rubber. As she did, she felt the swing lowering, the bonds tying her to it coming undone.

Marinette sat on the floor, a wet and panting but satisfied mess. Rose gently moved her hand under her chin, tilting her head to look at her. “You did _so_ good, Marinette. You’re so fun to play with. Do you want anything now?”

“Some water would be nice,” she murmured, idly rubbing at her wrists. “And maybe a shower.”

“Of course you can have that,” Rose said softly. “Jules, can you help?”

Juleka nodded and left the room, leaving Rose to gently stroke Marinette’s hair and whisper to her how good, how pretty she was.

“You know, if you want,” Marinette murmured, “I think I’d be happy to let you play again sometime.”

Rose grinned widely, and hugged her tight. “You’re the best, Marinette!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Jagged Stone


	20. Jagged Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: a significant age gap. Power imbalance does NOT come into play here.

Marinette _loved_ Jagged Stone. Not only was she one of his biggest fans, but it turned out he was one of hers! They ended up speaking often over the phone as he commissioned her for outfits, album covers, even a backdrop painting for one of his music videos.

But Jagged was a Real Celebrity, which meant he spent most of his time outside of Paris, on tour or in his home in New York. Marinette met him a few times as a young teen, but she was almost twenty and hadn’t seen him in person in _years_.

Then, out of nowhere, she got an email from him.

_Hey Marinette! I’m coming back to Paris for a while, so Penny’s gonna hook you up with backstage passes for my welcome back show! It’s been too long since I’ve seen you so you better be there! Rock and roll!_

Marinette was going to go, of course. She spent hours agonizing over her outfit—she was Jagged’s personal designer, so she _had_ to look perfect! Eventually she decided on creating something similar to what he wore at the start of his career—tight, low cut black tank top, yellow pinstriped miniskirt, and a military jacket to tie it all together.

She was so excited to see Jagged again!

**

As Marinette watched Jagged Stone onstage, watched him croon into a microphone, hand sliding sensually over the crotch of the leather pants _she_ designed for him, she had to wonder: was he always this sexy?

She’d always known that he was attractive—he was _Jagged Stone_, he had thousands of fangirls and there was some internet company making good money pumping out body pillows with his image on them. (They also made body pillows with _Ladybug_ on them. She tried not to think about that.) But the fact that he was _using_ his sexuality, making it such a large part of his persona—had he always done that? Or was she just too naïve to see it before?

_And why was it bothering her so much?_

His set ended, and Jagged headed offstage, waving to the audience as he did. As he passed by Marinette, he gave her a wink and subtly tilted his head towards his dressing room.

She had no idea what he had in mind, but she was suddenly very ready to find out. So she followed him to the dressing room, and he held open the door for her to enter before closing and locking it behind her.

“So good to see you, love!” he cried, suddenly pulling her close for a hug. He smelled like he always had, leather and sweat and cologne, but somehow that scent was headier, affecting Marinette in a very different way.

“Good to see you too,” she said with a grin. She pulled back slightly, and noticed the ways his eyes glanced over her, the quirk of a smile at his lips.

“You’ve grown up quite a bit, haven’t you?” he asked, his voice getting low. “You’re a beautiful young woman now, Marinette.”

She smiled, her cheeks turning pink. “And you…I kind of realized there’s a _lot_ about your persona that went over my head as a kid…”

He stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a raucous laugh. “Marinette! Love, you’ve designed _leather pants_ for me, how did you stay so innocent?”

“I don’t know!” she squeaked, her face flaming red, though she couldn’t help joining in the laughter. When she caught her breath again, she glanced at Jagged, noticing his smile had grown sharper, more feral. “I’m—I’m not innocent anymore, though…”

“Is that so, love?” he asked. He set his hand on her shoulder, gently running his touch down her arm. “Do you want a taste of the _real_ rock and roll life?”

She stepped towards him, biting her lip as she glanced up at him. “I mean—I can’t be a good designer unless I’ve experienced _all_ of you, right?”

His hand gripped her wrist as he pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. He nipped at her lower lip before trailing kisses along her jawline to her neck, to her earlobe. “Why don’t you take off that shirt for me, love.”

Marinette slid off her jacket before peeling off her shirt. She stood before the rockstar in a black lace bra that didn’t do very much to conceal her, breasts clearly visible through the fabric.

Jagged grinned before taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch in the dressing room. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the ground before pulling Marinette close, guiding her to straddle his lap. “You’ve always been good at knowing what I want,” he purred, running his hands along her sides. “Why don’t you guess what comes next?”

She smiled before stripping herself of her bra. “Next, you kiss me again,” she murmured, pressing her bare chest to his. “_And_ you stop treating me like you’re going to break me.”

“If that’s what you want,” he said, before kissing her again, his hands gripping her ass, pulling her tight against his lap so she could feel his erection through his pants. She was sure her underwear was already soaked, and idly wondered if he could feel it, or if he’d even mind.

He moved one hand to her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingertips, making her gasp and grind against his hips. The pressure between her legs built as her hands explored his chest, as his lips marked her neck. “T-touch me,” she finally gasped out.

“Eager young thing, aren’t you?” he said with a chuckle that reverberated along her skin. His hands slid under her skirt, and she was grateful that she’d worn a matching underwear set as the lace that covered her ass did nothing to stop the warm feel of his fingers gripping her cheeks.

He brushed her thighs with his fingers, slowly reaching his way to her aching core. She couldn’t stop the way her hips rolled against his touch, the way she gasped and moaned as he kissed her. “J-Jagged, please…”

His fingers, long and rough with guitar calluses, found their way beneath her underwear, brushing lightly against her folds. She bucked her hips against him, and his fingertips slid just inside her, rubbing right where she needed him.

“I think we’re both wearing a few too many clothes, love,” Jagged murmured, his lips grazing her breast as he spoke. “Can you fix that for me?”

Marinette nodded, and moved back to a standing position so she could slide her skirt and panties down her legs, ignoring the way the underwear stuck slightly to her pussy, slick with her arousal. She knelt in front of the rockstar as she eased his pants off his hips. He was going commando beneath, the tight material not leaving him room for underwear. She hadn’t questioned why he wanted that design detail before, but as his cock sprang free, she realized she didn’t mind.

She tentatively wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking gently before moving her head to kiss the tip, slide her tongue along the slit dripping with precum.

“Ah, fuck,” Jagged groaned, leaning his head back. “That’s a good girl…”

Marinette dared to open her mouth, take in his cock as far as she could. She bobbed her head, not really knowing what she was doing, but his hands twisting in her pigtails let him guide her as she sucked and licked.

“Come here, love,” he murmured after a few minutes, gently pulling her by the hair so she moved off his cock, tilted her head to look at him. “Tell me—have you done this before?”

“N-no.”

“Not even with that model you liked so much?”

Her cheeks pinked, and she glanced away. “He started dating another girl before I could say anything to him...they broke up, but I still haven’t told him how I feel. I don’t know if he’d ever see me as anything more than ‘just a friend’.”

Jagged chuckled, and gently held her by her waist, pulling her so she was straddling his lap again, her cunt resting against his cock. “Look at where you are, Marinette!” he said. “Backstage at a concert, about to have the fuck of your life with the one and only Jagged Stone…you’re going to be famous someday, and that boy is going to _beg_ to be with you. I’m just lucky I’m getting there first.”

She stared at him with wide eyes, as if she really only just realized the situation she was in, and then grinned widely. “Well, if I’m going to get that confidence,” she murmured, “I need to get fucked good, don’t I?”

“There’s my girl,” he murmured before grabbing her ass and lifting her slightly so he could set her down onto his cock. She winced slightly, her hands clenched against his chest, but then her eyes fluttered open as she moaned, rocking her hips against him.

“More, _please_,” she gasped, and he was all too happy to comply, holding her hips tight against his as he fucked her, watched her breasts bounce as she rode his cock. “Oh, _god_, Jagged, so _good_…”

“Fuck, love, you’re so _tight_,” he groaned, his own hips rising off the couch to bury deeper into her with each thrust. He kissed her neck again, biting and sucking at the skin, marking her. He let one hand wander her body, reaching her breast, down her stomach, to where he could rub her clit.

“J-Jagged!” Marinette cried, clenching around him as she came. She rested her head on his shoulder as he fucked her still, not stopping or slowing as she rode out her orgasm. He came soon after, pumping into her with a wordless groan.

She leaned back, grinning at him before placing a light kiss to his cheek.

“You good?” he murmured, still letting his hands roam across her body.

“Yeah,” she said, sounding a bit dazed. “Holy—so _that’s_ why everyone likes sex so much…”

Jagged laughed, helping her stand up. “Well, I hope that it helped you. You’re my favorite designer, Marinette, and if you ever need anything from me again, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Anything?” she asked, eyeing his softening cock.

“Anything,” he replied. “Provided your new beau is all right with it, of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Dark Cupid


	21. Dark Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Dubcon (mind control)

When Ondine dumped Kim, he didn’t know how to feel. She told him that she still cared, but needed to focus on her swimming career if she was going to make it into the next Olympics.

He clutched the diving band that she’d given him, a token of their relationship, not noticing the black butterfly landing on it.

“Dark Cupid,” Hawkmoth’s voice entered his head. “Your love was ripped away from you. I give you the power to take love away from others and keep it for yourself.”

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

**

Marinette was happily in love with Adrien. She’d finally worked up the nerve to confess to him, and they started dating. Everything was going _great_. He never even questioned it when she had to run to fight akumas!

She was out with him one sunny afternoon, holding hands as they walked through the park together, when suddenly something changed. She felt a piercing pain in her side, and when she looked at Adrien, she realized—she didn’t love him anymore.

She dropped Adrien’s hand and glanced away to see an _angel_, a man clad in red and black floating in the sky on black wings. He glanced down at her and smirked before flying down and holding out his hand to her.

Marinette could barely hear Adrien calling for her as she was swept away in Dark Cupid’s arms.

“I recognize you,” she murmured to her new love as they flew to a secluded rooftop. “You’re an akuma.”

He just grinned. “Does that _bother_ you?”

She rested her head against his chest. “Not at all.”

He set her down on a rooftop, a large billboard blocking public view of them. She immediately turned towards Dark Cupid, kissing him passionately, pouring all the love she only just realized she had into the kiss.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. He chuckled and murmured, “I’ve always liked you, Marinette. Never made a move because everyone knew how you felt about Adrien.”

“Adrien who?” she murmured dreamily. “There’s only one guy for me…” To prove her point, she stepped back from him and stripped off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra in front of him. “I’m all yours.”

“Good,” Dark Cupid replied, smiling. “Take off the rest of your clothes for me.”

She did, stripping down to nothing on the rooftop without a second thought. She gave him teasing smiles as she slid her bra off her breasts, pulled her pants and underwear down her legs. “What do you want with me?” she asked, seduction in her tone.

“Touch yourself,” he said. “I’ve always wanted to see what you look like when you’re alone.”

She slid her hands down her body, cupping and squeezing her breasts, gliding her fingertips across her stomach, until her hand was between her thighs. She gently stroked her folds, feeling herself grow wet. She pressed a fingertip against her clit, moaning softly, her knees buckling.

Neither she nor Dark Cupid noticed Chat Noir land on a nearby roof, watching as his girlfriend sank to her knees and slid two fingers into herself, her hips bucking as she fucked herself on her hand. He knew he needed to stop the akuma, but—he’d never seen Marinette like this, so wanton, so needy, so beautiful. He couldn’t stop watching her.

“Please,” she murmured, staring at the akuma. “Please, let me touch you…”

Dark Cupid ran a hand along the suit he wore, parting it so his chest was revealed, so his cock was freed. He took off the quiver of arrows he wore, tossing it to the side.

Marinette immediately crawled forward, staying on her knees as she ran her hands down his chest, down to his cock. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly pumped, all the while gazing at his face adoringly.

Chat unconsciously moved his hand over his crotch, palming his hardening cock beneath his suit. When he and Marinette got to that stage—would she look at him like that?

She opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around Dark Cupid’s cock, her tongue swirling around the tip. She moved her free hand between her legs, sliding her fingers in and out of herself again.

Dark Cupid tangled his hands in Marinette’s hair, pulling her head closer, thrusting his cock down her throat. She moaned softly, welcoming his cock, sucking as if it were the most delicious thing she’d ever had in her mouth.

Chat unzipped his suit, his cock needing to be freed from its confines. He wrapped his leather clad hand around it, slowly pumping as he watched his girlfriend suck off an akuma.

Marinette continued the eager blowjob, her hips bucking against her fingers as she reached an orgasm, puling back off of Dark Cupid so she could let out a loud moan.

It was the hottest thing Chat had ever heard.

“Turn around,” Dark Cupid said, and Marinette eagerly obeyed. Chat hissed despite himself, and jumped across the rooftop to confront the akuma, entirely forgetting that his cock was still out and hard.

“Don’t,” Chat growled, holding his staff out in front of himself, ready to fight. “You can’t have her like that.”

Dark Cupid just laughed. “Seems like you were enjoying the show.”

Chat glanced down and blushed.

Marinette, meanwhile, was still lost in her haze of lust and spell-powered love. She found herself crawling between the hero and the villain, reaching out her hands for both of their cocks, one on each side of her, stroking them both with a happy sigh.

Dark Cupid looked down at the girl before saying to Chat, “I’ll make you a deal.”

“I should just break your item now and get rid of you,” he growled.

“We’ve got two dicks, she’s got two holes,” the akuma replied, taunting him. “I’ll take her mouth, the pussy’s all yours.”

Chat was about to say no, but he hadn’t noticed Dark Cupid picking up his bow and an arrow. He felt a pain in his shoulder, instantly replaced with lust, a desire to do whatever this akuma said. “Okay,” he murmured. “Okay.”

He knelt beside Marinette, and gently pushed her into a new position, so her head was next to the akuma’s cock. She opened her mouth immediately, taking in his cock and sucking. Her legs spread slightly for Chat.

He gently slid one gloved finger into her cunt, marveling at how wet she was. He pumped his finger into her, making her moan around the other cock.

“Fuck her,” Dark Cupid directed, and Chat had to obey. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed into her, the overwhelming feeling of _tight hot wet_ taking over his mind.

Dark Cupid thrust into her throat, pushing her back against Chat, who groaned and fucked her harder.

Marinette just moaned, caught between the two cocks, loving every second as they fucked her, used her, pushed deep into her and made her feel _full_.

Chat came first, spilling into Marinette, while Dark Cupid came after, his cum leaking into her mouth, making her cough as she pulled away. She reached a hand between her legs, collecting some of Chat’s cum on her fingers before rubbing her clit, pulling herself into a lust-filled orgasm.

Without thinking, Chat leaned forward and kissed Marinette hard. The akuma’s spell on them ended, reality suddenly setting in to where they were.

Marinette shrieked, backing away from Chat, calling out, “Spots on!”

She defeated Dark Cupid quickly, one of the fastest fights ever, and used her yo-yo to get Kim off the roof before turning to a dumbfounded Chat.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “It’s not _you_, it’s just that I thought when I…do that, it’d be with my boyfriend, not—”

“Claws in,” he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Aspik


	22. Aspik

Adrien figured one of the most emotional parts about Ladybug being the Guardian was that she _finally_ let him in on all the secrets of the Miraculous. She had tried to keep it all to herself, but one fateful night she broke down and admitted that she couldn’t handle it alone. He offered to lighten the load, and she told him _everything_. He was delighted to know what he’d been missing, but his heart hurt for his Lady.

Ladybug was _Marinette_. He’d always known she was amazing. But as much as he loved her, he kept his feelings to himself—she’d just been crying in his arms about having too much on her mind, why would he add to that with yet another love confession?

Marinette had gotten into a habit of wearing different Miraculous jewels each day, to let the kwamis interact with the world and understand how things had changed since they were last used consistently. She asked Adrien to do the same.

But one late night, while they were in Marinette’s room, talking about important Miraculous business, she suddenly blurted out, “How come you never take out Sass?”

He paled, a lump coming into his throat as he answered simply, “I can’t.”

“Is it because of Desperada?” she asked softly, her eyes wide, searching his face. “I saw you swiping at your wrist for _months_—I didn’t want to pry, but I worry about you, Kitty.”

“I can’t lose you again.”

“You won’t,” she replied firmly. She held out the bracelet to him. “I think—and you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to—but you should try it. Try being Aspik again, just while we’re here and we’re safe.”

Adrien hesitated, but took the bracelet from her, sliding it onto his wrist. “Sass, scales slither.”

Marinette smiled at him, that sweet smile that always made his heart melt a bit. “You look pretty good, Aspik.”

He flicked the bracelet, setting the timer. She just watched him patiently.

Nothing he could do in the next few minutes mattered, he realized. He could say _anything_, do anything, and she’d remember none of it.

“I love you,” he said quickly. “I’ve loved you since I met you, you’re _amazing_, you’re beautiful, you’re so smart and funny and creative and you’re—you’re _Marinette_. I know there’s someone else, so I’ll reset and you won’t have to remember this, but I just _needed_ you to know.”

Her eyes were wide as she listened to him, but soon her gaze softened and her lips curled into a smile. “There never was someone else,” she said softly. “I just was too blind to recognize you.”

He stepped towards her and wrapped an arm around her, abruptly pulling her close for a kiss. She eagerly returned it, resting her hands against his chest, being so bold as to slide her tongue against his lips. He parted his lips, and her tongue was in his mouth, toying with his tongue, against his teeth. He sucked gently, and she gasped against his lips, taking a half step forward so her body was pressed against his.

They broke apart for air, and he was rewarded with the sight of Marinette gazing at him, her lips swollen, her face flushed, a broad smile on her face. He couldn’t help but kiss her again, this time catching her bottom lip between his teeth and running his tongue along it. She softly moaned into his mouth, and he instantly felt the need to draw more beautiful noises out of her.

“Your time’s almost up,” she murmured. “Wait too long and you can’t use Second Chance.”

“I don’t want you to forget this,” he said, pressing another kiss to her lips.

She just smiled. “Next time—you don’t have to tell me you love me. Just kiss me, and I’m yours.”

“Mine,” he said with a grin. “Marinette—”

She gently grabbed his hand, moving it to his wrist, to the bracelet.

“Second chance!”

He wasted no time in stepping towards Marinette and kissing her again, enjoying the surprised squeak she let out when his lips touched hers.

He used Second Chance again and again to keep kissing her, learning just what made her gasp and moan. He dared to slide his hands across her body, noting what she responded positively to, and what parts he should definitely stay away from.

Back of her neck and the inside of her wrists? _Very good_. The sides of her waist? _Very ticklish._

After a number of resets, Aspik let his hand slide from her waist up to her breast, grinning as she let out a small whine and pressed herself _more_ into his touch. “I love you so much, Princess,” he murmured, the seventieth time he’d said that to her. She always reacted with a wide grin and a sparkle in her eyes that he would never grow tired of.

“Marinette,” he murmured on the next reset as five minutes grew close, “I don’t want to restart this. I don’t want you to forget this again.”

“Then don’t,” she said, her lips brushing against his. “Restart the timer again, and go from here. Let me remember kissing you_, please_.”

He restarted the timer.

He cherished every time he undressed her, pulling the thin tank top off her body and revealing her smooth, creamy skin, the pale pink of her nipples on her perfect breasts. He learned to touch her again, learned the way she arched her back to press into his touch, the beautiful broken moans she made when he dared to dip his head and drag his tongue along her skin, catching her nipple between his lips.

Some resets, he left her breasts alone and touched her thighs, too nervous to slide his hands between them to find what he really wanted. But soon his confidence grew, and he pressed his fingers lightly against her core through her pants. He reset, and gently pushed his hand into her pants, only the thin cotton of her underwear separating him from her soft, warm core.

She was _wet_, and he could feel it on her underwear, and his cock was stirring to life every time he touched her. He had his hands on her hips, gently pushing down her pants, listening to her soft gasps and groans as he finished undressing her.

Marinette laid back on the chaise in her room, and Aspik restarted the timer.

He relished in the way she let out a _loud_ moan as soon as he touched her, his fingers easily sliding between her legs. She was so _soft_, and so wet, his fingertips were able to dip inside her. Each time his fingers were in her, whether it was one or two, softly brushing or sinking to the knuckle, she keened and bucked her hips against his touch, wanting _more more more_.

The first time he knelt in front of her and gently spread her legs so he could run his tongue along her folds, she _screamed_. Her hands dug into his hair and his name spilled broken from her lips, He quickly learned her sweet spots (literally and figuratively) and how she liked him to tease her clit with the tip of his tongue, how her walls clenched around him when he pushed his tongue beside his fingers inside her.

She seemed to especially love it, if the way her legs wrapped around his head was any indication, when he simply dove in eagerly, lapping at her folds, licking away the wetness that gathered there, his nose brushing her clit as he let himself bury his face in her cunt, cheeks against her thighs, tongue prodding inside her.

He heard her breath hitch as the five minute limit was approaching, heard her moaning his name over and over in ways that would echo in his dreams later on. Her legs shook, her fingers twisted in his hair, and he let the five minutes pass by unnoticed.

His efforts were more than rewarded when Marinette came, her orgasm flooding his tongue, musky and sweet and _Marinette_.

Aspik moved back to see Marinette lying on the chaise, panting as she regained her breath. She glanced at him with a wicked smile, before suddenly gasping and sitting up straight.

“It’s been over five minutes! You—”

Aspik shushed her by leaning over her and gently kissing her lips. “I didn’t want to stop, not when you were so close.”

“You can restart the timer—”

“Don’t want to,” he replied, chuckling softly. The many, _many_ times he’d spent learning to touch her, etching her moans into his memory had given him confidence enough to say, “Scales rest.”

“What are you doing?” Marinette asked.

“I’m not going to get everything right the first time,” he admitted, stripping off his shirt. “But anything more I do with you—I want you to remember _all_ of it.”


	23. Wayhem

“Hey, aren’t you Adrien’s girlfriend?”

Marinette cringed as she stopped in her tracks and turned to see the person talking to her. “Uh, no,” she said. “We—we were never dating.”

“Oh,” the boy, who looked very similar to Adrien, said, his face falling. “I’m sorry, I’m just such a big fan of his, I thought—”

“Adrien’s just my friend,” Marinette said, her voice betraying her upset at that fact. “I know that I’ve been called his girlfriend, but—it’ll never happen.”

“That’s too bad,” the boy said. “Adrien’s the _greatest_, but he’s got a friend like you and he isn’t even dating you? That’s—that’s insane!”

“Um, thanks?” she said, blushing slightly. “Who are you?”

“Oh, sorry,” he replied. “My name’s Wayhem. I’m Adrien’s biggest fan.”

“I’m Marinette,” she said. “And I might have you beat for that title.”

**

The two were fast friends, bonding over their love for the model. Marinette confided in Wayhem about her crush on Adrien, and he encouraged her efforts to confess, saying he wanted to hear all about Adrien’s reaction.

“Pretend I’m Adrien,” Wayhem said one afternoon as they hung out in her room together. “Tell me you love me.”

Marinette closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Adrien…I love you. I’ve loved you since I met you. I don’t expect you to feel the same, but…would you go on a date with me?”

She opened her eyes to see Wayhem giving her an enthusiastic thumbs up. “If I were Adrien, I’d say yes!”

“But you’re not,” she said with a sigh. “If you _were_…well, I’d just kiss you right now.”

“I mean, you can keep pretending, if you want.”

Marinette tilted her head slightly as she considered him, and then quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his. “Um, it’s practice?” she said with a shy smile. “For when I am with Adrien…”

He grinned. “I bet Adrien would like that. He’d probably want to kiss you more.”

So Marinette leaned towards Wayhem again, pressing her lips a bit harder to his, scooting closer to him on the chaise. Her hands gently rested on his chest as he slid an arm around her back.

“You’re okay with this?” she murmured softly. “Me pretending you’re Adrien?”

“I pretend I’m him all the time,” he admitted with a grin. “I want to experience _everything_ he does, even his future girlfriend.”

Marinette blushed. “You don’t know that he’s going to ever like me like that…”

“I do,” Wayhem replied. “How could he not?”

She kissed him again, and he dared to slide a hand along her side, just barely brushing her breast. Her lips moved against him as she softly moaned, “Adrien…”

“Do you want me to keep going?” he asked, pitching his voice to imitate the model’s.

“Please,” she murmured. “I’m just—I’m going to keep my eyes closed…”

“If that’s what you want.” He kissed her cheek, trailing his lips to her neck, just beneath her earlobe. “Just imagine I’m Adrien.”

“Yes,” she said softly, lost in the feeling of kisses on her neck, a hand creeping under her shirt. “Oh, _Adrien_…”

“Can I touch you?” he asked, his hand on her stomach, just below her bra.

“_Yes._”

His hands were warm on her skin, gently peeling away her shirt, undoing her bra. When he kissed her breasts, she gasped, imagining Adrien there, worshipping her skin with his lips, his tongue.

He flicked his tongue against her nipple and she gasped, arching her back into him. “More of that,” she murmured. “Please, Adrien…”

Wayhem just smiled against her skin, sucking the pebbled nub as his hands wandered further south, resting at her hips just above the waistband of her pants. “Can I?” he asked, one hand moving to the zipper of her jeans.

“Yes,” she murmured, her eyes shut, her mind picturing _Adrien_ being the one to undo her pants and slide them down her hips, leaving her in just her underwear.

Wayhem’s fingers pressed between her legs, sliding along her folds, touching her through the cotton of her panties. She gasped softly, and he pushed aside the thin fabric, lightly brushing his fingetips against her bare skin.

She moaned louder, crying out for Adrien as Wayhem hooked his fingers around her panties and stripped them off her legs. He nudged her legs apart, his hands settling on her thighs.

He kissed by her knee, lips trailing up her leg. “Can I taste you?” he asked.

Marinette still imagined Adrien when she said, “Yes.”

He settled himself between her legs, licking softly at her pussy, his tongue dragging soft wet trails over her folds. She moaned softly, her legs tightening around his head as he continued the action, creating a kind of slow torture.

“Please,” she moaned. “Adrien, _please_!”

She opened her eyes to see blond hair buried between her legs as a tongue flicked over her clit. It was easy to imagine it _was_ Adrien greedily devouring her cunt, worshipping her body in all the ways she’d dreamed about.

“Ah—yes,” she cried out, twisting her hands in his hair, mentally etching the image into her mind for future fantasies. “A-Adrien!”

As she came, Wayhem abruptly pulled back, giving her a smile, shattering the illusion. “Was that good?”

Marinette just rolled her eyes and pressed her foot against his shoulder, pretending to kick him away. “It was until you started talking.”

“Hey, Mari?” he said softly as he handed her back her clothes. “You are _really_ amazing—if you ever want to pretend I’m Adrien again…”

She smiled slightly. “Y-yeah. I might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Alix


	24. Alix

“Goddamn, I need to get laid.”

Marinette glanced at her petite friend in surprise. That was the last thing she expected Alix to bring up while they were hanging out in her room.

Alix misinterpreted Marinette’s stare. “What? I’m not asking _you_, I know you’re with Sunshine.”

“It’s not that,” Marinette said. “I just—I thought you were ace.”

Alix laughed at that. “No, I’m aro. Totally different. I like banging as much as the next person, I just don’t want to deal with all the gross mushy stuff.”

“Oh,” Marinette replied with a small grin. “Okay, that—that makes sense. So—how can I help?”

“You can’t,” Alix said with a sigh. “Unless you’ve got a strapon and let me fuck you.”

“I mean, I’m not _against _it.”

Alix looked at her curiously. “But you’re with Adrien.”

“Yeah, and we’re open. No strapon, but—” she stood up and rummaged through her dresser, pulling out a red double-ended dildo.

“Nice,” Alix commented. “Didn’t expect that from you.”

“And I didn’t expect you to be interested either,” Marinette retorted. “So—are we going to…?”

“Hell yeah,” the pink haired girl said, stripping off her shirt. Her small frame meant she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath, so her petite breasts were bared to Marinette.

“Nice,” Marinette said, echoing the other girl’s earlier comment. She pulled off her own shirt and bra, and then shimmied her pants down her legs, leaving her in just a pair of panties as she headed back to the chaise with the dildo.

Alix nodded with a grin on her face. “Straight to business, huh? Man, if I was into people in general, I’d probably be really into you…but I guess fucking you will have to do.”

Marinette sat beside her and immediately leaned to kiss her, brushing one hand against her breast as the other held tightly onto the dildo. Alix quickly wriggled out of her shorts and underwear, leaving her nude next to Marinette.

“You really don’t want to wait, do you?” Marinette asked, smiling against the smaller girl’s lips.

“Nope,” Alix replied, moving to straddle one of Marinette’s legs. Her pussy rested bare and warm on Marinette’s thigh, while her knee pressed deliciously against Marinette’s own cunt.

“I don’t mind,” Marinette said, resting her hand on the other girl’s hips. Her other hand dropped the dildo on the chaise so she could let her fingers glide between Alix’s legs, just barely brushing against her folds.

Alix pressed her knee more against Marinette’s clothed pussy, making the designer moan softly. “Fuck, you’re _dripping_ through your panties. That’s so hot—you need to be fucked just as much as me, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Marinette groaned, pressing her fingers harder against Alix, slipping her digits inside her. “Adrien’s been away for work for so _long_…”

“Y’know, I _really_ never expected this out of you…hold on, I’m gonna change positions. You stay there, I know what I’m doing.” Alix stood and moved to the back of the chaise, before suddenly divebombing herself over the back, over Marinette’s head. She landed back in the surprised girl’s lap, but this time, her head was firmly between Marinette’s legs and her pussy was face to face with the girl.

“Um,” Marinette said in surprise, her lips brushing the other’s cunt.

“Oh come on, you know what to do,” Alix said, before pushing aside Marinette’s underwear and eagerly pressing her face to her pussy, licking her folds with broad swipes of her tongue.

Marinette gave in then, diving between the other girl’s legs, parting her folds with her tongue, exploring her cunt with her mouth. She slid her tongue inside Alix, lapping at every part of her she could reach, before gently tilting her head to capture her clit between her lips.

Alix mimicked her actions, but with just a slight bit more force, messily pressing her tongue against her heated core, sucking on her clit. Marinette moaned and bucked her hips, but didn’t dare move her head or her tongue away from Alix.

Her actions were soon rewarded by Alix moaning against her pussy as her legs tightened around her head. Marinette licked her and lapped up her orgasm, eagerly sampling her unique taste.

Alix rested her weight on her hands as she bent her legs back over her head, falling so she was standing in front of Marinette. “All right,” she said with a grin, “Strip down, I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Marinette didn’t hesitate to peel her now soaked panties off.

Alix grabbed the discarded dildo and gently worked one end into herself, groaning as she did. She held onto it by the middle, just where it jut out of her, and directed, “Lay down, M.”

Marinette obediently moved to a prone position on the chaise, slinging one of her legs over the back so that she was spread, wet, and ready for Alix.

The pink haired girl knelt over her before easing the other side of the dildo into her pussy, making Marinette groan as she was filled.

“Oh, _fuck_, Alix,” she murmured. “Fuck me, please!”

A devilish grin spread across Alix’s lips as she obliged, thrusting her hips hard against Marinette’s, letting the dildo slide in and out of both of them. Marinette clenched at the cushion of her chaise as she moaned, her toes curling as she threatened to fall apart with pleasure.

Alix didn’t seem particularly concerned with Marinette’s pleasure, though the dark haired girl moaned and bucked her hips in ecstasy. Instead, she fucked herself on the dildo, her hands resting on her friend’s body to keep her steady as she moved.

“Fuck, _fuck_,” Alix groaned. “You—_shit_—getting close?”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette panted, writing beneath her. “I—_oh fuck!_” Her body trembled as she came, the earlier attention from Alix’s mouth combined with the deep filling of the dildo bringing her well over the edge.

Alix continued to rut her hips, fucking herself on the dildo until she came as well, her orgasm dripping past the silicone and warm onto where it met Marinette’s lower lips.

“Alix,” Marinette groaned. “I—wow.”

“Nope,” Alix said, abruptly pulling away from the other girl. “No getting all mushy on me now.”

Marinette grinned as she sat up. “Aw, come on, not even a little cuddling?”

Alix made a disgusted face. “Ew, gross, no way. Look, I’ll fuck you anytime you want, just don’t be weird about it.”

“Fine, I guess I’ll have to rely on Adrien for cuddles,” Marinette said, laughing. “Still friends, though? This doesn’t change anything?”

“What part of feelings don’t matter to me do you not understand?” Alix asked, sitting down beside Marinette again. “Come on, let me beat your ass in UMS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Kagami


	25. Kagami

When Marinette was invited to go see Kagami’s fencing tournament, she wasn’t expecting it to be in Italy.

Kagami apologized to her when they were on the train. “My mother wasn’t able to accompany me, and she worried about me being alone in another country. My Italian is not very good…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Marinette said, smiling at her. “I’ve picked up a little Italian here and there, I can help you. Besides, it’s an international tournament, so _some_ of them will speak French. Or maybe English? I can do some English.”

“It’s unlikely they will speak Japanese, though,” Kagami said with a small sigh. “I am truly grateful for your company, Marinette.”

“Of course!” she said. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

**

Kagami came in second. Her final match was against an English opponent who was just a little too fast for her to parry against.

Marinette went to congratulate her, but on seeing the look on her face, decided to ask instead, “You want to go buy some wine and head back to the hotel?”

“Please,” Kagami muttered.

**

A bottle and a half of cheap Italian wine later, the two girls were laughing in their hotel room, sitting on their beds and facing each other.

“I don’t know what would have been worse,” Marinette said, “if Alya had walked in on me flicking the bean, or if _Chat Noir_ did! Thank god I’d just finished before they showed up!”

Kagami furrowed her brow. “I don’t—what is ‘flicking the bean’?”

Marinette turned bright red. “Um, that’s not—it doesn’t really matter…”

“Please, Marinette, I want to improve my French.”

“Well, it’s—you know,” she said, her face flushing even more. “Masturbating.”

Kagami still looked confused.

“Do—do I need to explain what that is?”

“Oh, no,” Kagami said, her words spilling out in a rush. “I just assumed it was a thing only men do. How…?”

Marinette leaned forward, her face suddenly very serious. “Kagami Middle Name Tsurugi. Have you never masturbated?”

“I don’t have a middle name…”

“That’s not the point!” Drunk Marinette was a very _intense_ Marinette. “Have you _ever_ had an orgasm? You’re 18 years old, most of us figure this out at like, 15!”

Kagami glanced down at her lap, her hands gripping the bedspread underneath her to stop herself from fidgeting. “M-my mother—”

“Oh my god,” Marinette said, her tone suddenly much softer. She moved to Kagami’s bed and hugged the girl in a warm, if slightly awkward, hug. “Kagami. Gami. Kagami-kins. Sorry, that’s a stupid nickname. I’m not mad at you. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s -chan,” she murmured softly. “If you want a nickname. Like you would be Mari-chan.”

Marinette stared her dead in the eyes and said in a very serious tone, “That’s adorable as fuck. But that’s not the point. The point is you’ve been missing out on the best stress relief in the fucking _world_ and as your friend I can’t stand for that. I’m gonna teach you how to masturbate.”

She stood from the bed and stripped off her pants, shimmying them to the floor. She also removed her shirt, leaving her in just her underwear, before giving Kagami a Look that very clearly asked, _well? Come on!_

Kagami considered the scene before her. If the stress relief was as good as Marinette claimed, it might be worth a try…but would this be too intimate with her only female friend?

She voiced the thought, and Marinette replied with a shrug, “It’s only weird if you want to make it weird. We’re both girls.”

So Kagami hesitantly also stood from the bed, stripping down to her underwear. “All right—now what?”

Marinette frowned, thinking, and then abruptly sat on the edge of the bed, kicking off her panties. “You can keep yours on, but if I’m gonna show you what to do you need to be able to _see_.” She moved to sit by the foot of the bed, spreading her legs, and motioned for Kagami to sit nearby.

She sat wordlessly at the head of the bed, her legs similarly spread, but white cotton panties still covering her. She couldn’t help but look at Marinette, her lower lips peeking pink from between her legs.

“Okay,” Marinette said. “First things first, you gotta get _comfortable_ before you touch yourself. You dive right in there and it’s gonna hurt. I like touching myself and pretending it’s someone else touching me.” She demonstrated by brushing her fingers down the side of her neck while her other hand splayed across her thigh. She stroked her own skin, moving down to where her fingertips touched the fabric of her bra. “Shit. Mind if I take this off?”

“Go ahead,” Kagami replied, not sure why her mouth was suddenly dry. She brushed her own hand over her stomach, just beneath the line of her bra, before deciding to mirror the other girl’s actions and remove the offending garment. She didn’t miss the way Marinette glanced at her breasts and the subtle swipe of her tongue against her lower lip.

Marinette cupped her breasts in her hands, thumbs gently moving across her nipples. Kagami mimicked the action, gasping as the smallest brush sent shivers down her spine, causing heat to pool between her legs.

Marinette slid one hand along her side, from her breast to her hip, and Kagami did the same. She followed the actions as Marinette pressed her hand between her legs, just so lightly touching the folds there. “You can do this over or under your panties,” she said. “Some girls prefer over if they’re sensitive, but I prefer not getting my underwear dirty.”

Kagami slid her hand below the waistband of her underwear. She let out a small noise as her fingers brushed her folds, and immediately flushed in embarrassment.

“It’s okay to make noise,” Marinette said. “At this point, you just do what feels good, but—you can watch what I do, maybe it’ll help.” She parted her lower lips and sharply sucked in a breath of air through her teeth as the air of the hotel room hit her sensitive skin. She pushed one finger between her folds, sliding it around, spreading the gathering wetness there. Soft, gasping moans escaped her lips.

Kagami slowly pressed a finger into herself, letting out a soft “Ah!” as she felt her finger enveloped with a wet warmth and every tiny little movement sent waves of pleasure through her.

“I like to—_ohh_—play with m-my clit for a little, and then—_hah_—fuck myself,” Marinette said. She spread herself so Kagami could see her flicking her finger across the swollen nub.

Kagami explored her own body, and finding her clit was like electricity coursing through her. She moaned, loud and _wrecked_ with pleasure as her fingertip brushed against the small bud.

“M-make that sound again,” Marinette murmured. She was pushing two fingers inside herself, sliding them in and out with soft, slick noises that filled the air. Her other hand was back on her breast, and her eyes were half lidded, staring at Kagami.

Kagami blushed, but touched her clit again, letting out a similar moan. Her head tilted back and she felt a rush of fluid around her fingers, definitely soaking her underwear.

“Fuck,” Marinette murmured, and somehow it was the hottest thing Kagami had ever heard. “Oh, _fuck_, Kagami…”

She repeated that small movement again and again, feeling herself become impossibly warm.

Suddenly, Marinette’s hips snapped up off the bed, meeting her hand. Her legs stretched out as she cried out in pleasure. Kagami’s vantage point let her see her pussy clenching tight around her fingers, her arousal _dripping_ onto the bedspread below her.

Marinette slumped back onto the bed, panting and smiling. “So—you got it?”

“I—” Kagami suddenly couldn’t find her words. “I don’t think I can—like _that_…”

Marinette’s grin turned downright predatory. “Do you want some help?”

Kagami knew what this meant. She knew her friend was drunk, she knew that anything that happened now, their friendship would never be the same…but the ache between her legs was too strong to resist. “Mari-chan, _please_.”

Marinette _launched_ towards her, practically tackling her to the bed as she landed on Kagami’s lap, straddling her, holding her cheeks in both hands as she roughly kissed her. Kagami could smell the musky scent on Marinette’s hand, mixing with the sweet taste of wine on her lips and tongue.

“Kagami, Gami, Gami-chan,” Marinette panted between kisses, pushing the Japanese girl back so she could trail her lips down her body. “You’re the reason I know I like women, did you know that?” She paused just above her breast, raising her head slightly to lock eyes with her friend.

“I am?” Kagami asked. Her hands rested on Marinette’s back, idly stroking her soft so soft skin.

“Wanted to do this since I first saw you,” Marinette murmured, finally pressing her mouth to Kagami’s breast, her tongue coiling over her nipple. Her hands snaked down the girl’s body, resting on her hips, tugging at her panties.

Kagami lifted her hips slightly, letting Marinette pull her underwear off completely. She was rewarded with Marinette’s fingers between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing against it at a much faster pace than she’d dared to try. She moaned, until she was silenced by Marinette’s lips finding hers again.

Marinette took Kagami’s lip between her teeth for just a moment before asking, “Want to try something you can’t do on your own?”

“_Yes_,” Kagami murmured. She’d say yes to anything Marinette asked of her. “M-Mari…”

Marinette moved back, shifting her hand so her fingers were pushing inside the other girl, fucking her on her hand. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss just above Kagami’s cunt, letting her know what was about to happen.

Kagami didn’t want to stop her as Marinette’s lips moved lower, gently pressing against her folds. Her tongue poked out, lapping at her, before finding her clit. Her tongue flicked against the nub in tandem with her fingers pumping into her, and Kagami couldn’t control the loud moan that escaped her.

Her hands tangled in Marinette’s hair, undoing the twin tails she still wore. She gasped and let her hips snap up, press against the girl’s face as Marinette took her clit between her lips and softly sucked.

“Fuck, _Marinette!”_ Kagami cried, her body trembling as a wave of pleasure unlike anything she’d known coursed through her, detaching her from reality for a moment, making her see stars behind her eyes. When she came back to Earth, Marinette was still kneeling over her, a satisfied smile on her lips, still glistening from her own wetness.

“So,” she said with a grin, “anytime you want some stress relief, call me, okay?”

“Mari-chan,” Kagami murmured, smiling as she let her hand press against Marinette’s cheek. “Stay in this bed with me tonight. Please.”

“Of course,” she replied, moving to lay on her side beside her friend turned lover. “And later on, I can show you the joys of not having a refractory period.”

“Pardon?”

Marinette just kissed her lightly. “Oh, you’ll find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Nathaniel


	26. Nathaniel

“Hey, Marinette, can I ask you for a favor?”

Marinette closed her locker before glancing at her friend. “Yeah, what is it?”

“I need a model for some of my portfolio work. Would you mind?”

“Not at all!” she said happily. She knew how hard her friend was working on his portfolio, looking for an arts scholarship for university. If there was a way she could help, of course she would.

“Great,” he said with a grin. “Can you come by my place this weekend?”

“I’ll be there!”

**

She headed to Nathaniel’s place that weekend, wearing one of her latest creations—a black and white checkered romper with a pale pink jacket over it.

“You look really nice,” he said as he let her inside. “But, uh—I have something I _really_ need to tell you before we get started.”

“What is it?”

“I—I do want you to pose for my portfolio, but I need some photographs for reference material for my _other_ portfolio.”

“Other portfolio?” Her eyes widened as she recalled Nathaniel once mentioning some commissions he was getting online. “Oh, _that_.”

“Yeah. I didn’t know how to bring it up, so if you don’t want to do it, I get it…”

“It’s fine!” Marinette exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink. “Just, um—tell me how you want me, I guess. And, what you want me wearing?”

A wide grin crossed his face, and he tucked his hair back from his eyes as he seemed to glow with renewed confidence. “Then, can you just wear your underwear? And we’ll do photos on my bed, I put some fresh sheets on it for this.”

“Well, lead the way,” she said, shrugging off her jacket.

**

Once in the bedroom, Marinette unbuttoned her romper, sliding it off her shoulders, down her legs. She stood beside the bed with just a pale grey bra and panty set on, trying not to look uncomfortable as she waited for the next direction.

“Okay, so, um, can you kneel on the bed?” Nathaniel asked, fiddling with the camera he had pointed that way. “Just, uh, get on your knees and start touching yourself, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

She nodded and then knelt on the bed, legs apart as she looked at the camera. She heard the shutter snapping rapidly as she pressed her hands to her hips and slid them up her body, her fingers just ghosting over her breasts before touching her neck, running up to card through her hair. Her lips were parted slightly as she smiled, her eyes half lidded as she enjoyed the camera’s attention.

“Wow,” Nathaniel managed to say. “You’re…really a natural at this.”

She shrugged. “I _might_ have taken a few pictures of myself before. Never sent them to anyone, but…”

“So—are you okay with more?”

“These are just for you, right?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I swear, they’re for reference. I just feel so _weird_ looking at porn to get what I need, you know?”

“Then, yeah, I can do some more.”

He directed her to remove her bra, touch her breasts, slip her hand down her panties. He asked her, every single time, if she wanted to back out, and she kept pushing forward. She let him take photos as she slid her panties down her legs and laid totally nude on his bed.

“U-um, if it’s okay—”

“Nathaniel,” she said in a mildly aggravated tone, “stop asking. It’s okay. All of this is okay.”

“Can you spread open your, uh—your pussy?”

She did, pushing apart her lower lips with her fingers and if Nathaniel wasn’t hard before _he very much was now_.

“Is that all?” she asked, her voice casual like she wasn’t putting herself on display, letting her friend see just how wet the modeling session had made her.

“Th-there’s one more. It’s a little…different.”

“What is it?” she asked. Her hand had left her cunt, but she was idly tracing her fingers along her thigh, her head tilted back as Nathaniel got a nice view of her breasts.

“I, uh—I need a reference for the—for when the dick goes in.”

She just grinned. “Honestly, I’ve been waiting for this part.”

“You have?”

“Just—come over here and fuck me already, all right? I noticed you were hard after the bra came off.”

He hurriedly pushed down his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free. “I—I thought you wouldn’t want—”

“You’re my friend, Nate,” she said softly. “I know you’ve had feelings for me before, but, well, things are different now. I’ve been craving this feeling, and I know you won’t hurt me. Does it need to be more complicated?”

“I guess not,” he replied, moving to sit on the bed beside her. He held the camera in his hands, training it on her. “I just need the picture of that one moment, and then…”

“Then we can just enjoy it.”

He knelt before her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly, gently, he eased the tip of his cock inside her, and then took a picture. He pushed into her fully in one thrust, and then took another picture, this one of her face as her jaw dropped and her eyes rolled up.

“O-okay,” she groaned, rocking her hips against his. “Camera away, then _fuck me_.”

He set the camera to the side of the bed before setting his hands on her hips, pushing himself into her, setting a rhythm of rutting against her. She moaned softly against his ear, a sound he knew he’d never forget.

Nathaniel groaned as he fucked her, living out all his teenage dreams as the girl he’d once crushed on writhed beneath him, his name spilling from her lips, her body pressing against his with each thrust.

She tightened her legs around him suddenly, arched her body back so her breasts pressed against him, and moaned loudly, shakily as she came, her walls clenching powerfully around him.

He was close, so close as he pulled out of her, a few more strokes, and he came on her stomach, painting her skin with white.

He grabbed the camera from beside he bed and took one more photo, her breasts and stomach covered in ropes of his cum.

Marinette smiled and softly kissed him. “So. Need any more pictures?”

“I think I’m good,” he said with a smile. “But, next time I need more reference…I’ll call you?”

“You better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Pharoah


	27. The Pharoah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Dubcon/hypnotism

Marinette was looking forward to a relaxing day at the Louvre, checking out the new additions to the Egyptian exhibit.

She was _not_ expecting Alix’s brother to get akumatized again.

This time, the Pharoah’s powers turned the museum into an Egyptian palace, and Marinette found herself dressed in a soft linen shift tied at the shoulders, sitting on a reed bed in a room decorated with gaudy gold everywhere. She touched her earlobes, checking to make sure the earrings were still in place, before calling, “Tikki—”

There was movement by the door, and the Pharoah entered. “Good,” he said, his face impassive behind his mask. “My concubine is here.”

“Excuse me, your _what?_”

He sat on the bed beside her and trailed a hand down her arm. “You are a thing of beauty,” he murmured. “Strip for me.”

“No!” she cried, recoiling.

He made an aggravated huff, and his mask changed as he called, “Isis! Give me love!” The eyes of his mask seemed to bore into Marinette, who felt her reservations slipping away.

Why should she refuse the Pharoah? True, he was an akuma, but he was attractive…muscular, powerful, everything Marinette could want in a man.

“Strip,” he ordered again, and she found herself powerless to resist.

She untied the laces holding her dress over her shoulders, letting the garment fall down into a puddle on the floor. She was completely bare underneath, and every fiber of her being told her yes, this was right, this was what she should do.

“Lovely,” the Pharoah murmured. “Touch yourself for me, girl.”

Marinette slid her hands across her body, touching her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. She sat at the edge of the reed bed, her legs parted so her fingers could brush against her core, causing her to gasp softly.

The Pharoah’s mask changed back to the normal human face, and Marinette felt another change in her emotions. Her attraction began to fade away, but the need between her thighs grew.

She spread her lower lips apart, giving the Pharoah a view of her cunt, pink and wet. She then pushed one fingertip inside herself, gathering wetness to spread across her slit. She let her hand linger at her clit, rubbing the small bundle of nerves as she let herself moan.

“Good,” the Pharoah said. “Bring yourself to completion while I watch. If this body allowed for more…I would be the one causing you such pleasure.”

She pushed one, two fingers fully into herself, lying back as her hips bucked against her hand. She let her other hand idly play with her breast, lightly pinching her nipple.

Her hand between her legs picked up its pace, fucking her as she knew she liked. No attraction for the Pharoah remained, but she needed to come, needed to furiously pump her fingers in and out of herself, not caring who was watching.

She noticed a flash of movement at the entrance to the room, a familiar cat hero entering and freezing as he saw her, an unreadable expression on his face.

She didn’t care. She kept pleasuring herself, rubbing her fingers over a spot that made her see stars, each curl of a fingertip bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She groaned, her head lolling to the side as her breath hitched and her body began to shake in pleasure.

All at once, the dam broke, sending shockwaves of ecstasy across her body, making her moan loudly as her hips snapped up to meet her hand, her fingers covered in her wetness.

Chat Noir suddenly cleared his throat. “I, uh—Pharoah! I’m going to stop you!” He spun around his baton, creating a makeshift shield as the Pharoah approached him, his mask becoming that of a bird.

“Thoth! Give me strength!”

The two left the room, leaving Marinette alone to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm. She sat up, with some effort, before calling for her own transformation.

If she seemed a little distracted during that fight, Chat certainly didn’t comment on it. His mind seemed to be far from the fight as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Nino


	28. Nino

Although he hated to admit it, Nino had never really gotten over his crush on Marinette.

It was impossible not to love her. She was the kindest girl in class, and her smile could melt anyone’s heart.

He did like Alya, but Marinette crept into his fantasies more often than he’d ever say.

So when the chance came up to spend some time alone with her, he felt a little guilty before taking that moment. The group of four had planned to hang out after school together, but then Adrien had a photoshoot and Alya had some supposedly super important research to do. So, Marinette invited just Nino to her house.

Out of the blue, while they were lounging in her room, Marinette asked, “Do you think I’m pretty?”

“I—yeah,” he responded. “Mari, you know you’re gorgeous.”

She blushed, turning her cheeks an adorable shade of pink. “Then—why can’t I get Adrien’s attention?”

Nino sighed, moving so he could sit on her chaise beside her. “Adrien’s an idiot,” he said simply. “The dude’s great, but he’s oblivious. You could show up in his bedroom stark naked and he’d be asking me if that’s a normal friendship thing.”

She giggled, a beautiful sound. “You know what would be a _terrible_ idea? Convince him it _is_ normal. Then maybe I’d get somewhere…”

“Okay,” Nino said with a grin. He quickly stripped off his T-shirt. “There, now it’s normal.”

“Yeah, but you’re a guy,” Marinette said. “You’d dress like that in public without a problem.”

“Okay, but you’re a girl, so take off your shirt.” He noticed what he said only after the words came out of his mouth.

He was surprised, then, when she did remove her shirt, leaving her sitting in just a bra and jeans. The swell of her breasts was just visible below the white lace of the bra, and he could see faint freckles along her shoulders.

“Sorry,” he said after a moment. “Didn’t mean to stare…”

“How are things with Alya?” Marinette asked abruptly.

“Pretty good,” he responded. “It’s nice hanging out with her, but I don’t know where I stand with her.”

“I thought you were dating?” She cocked her head to the side, not realizing how the small gesture made her body stretch slightly, bringing his attention back to her captivating breasts.

“I don’t know,” Nino said honestly. “We’ve gone out a few times, but haven’t really talked about it. We haven’t even kissed.”

“Oh,” she said softly. “I thought she really liked you.”

He just shrugged. “I think she thinks I’m not really over you.”

“Well, are you?” she asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

He couldn’t help but glance down at her breasts again before answering honestly, “No.”

“Oh.”

They sat there in silence for a moment longer, until Marinette leaned forward suddenly, pressing a light kiss to Nino’s lips.

“I’m sorry!” she said as she pulled back. “I just—I wanted—I wanted to feel like someone cared about me. But I shouldn’t have—”

“Dude, it’s fine,” Nino said with a grin. “There’s worse things than getting kissed by a pretty girl. And I just said, Alya and I aren’t really anything.”

“I don’t feel anything for you like that, though,” Marinette said. “It’d be easier if I did, but…”

“But Adrien?”

She nodded.

“I don’t mind,” he said. “If anything, we should’ve done that _before_ I got you to take your shirt off.”

Marinette blushed scarlet. “Well, I could take off more clothes now that you _have_ kissed me, if you want.”

“I mean, yeah. Yeah that would be good.”

She bit her lip before looking into his eyes, blue sapphires staring into his soul. “If I do…there’s no turning back. We’ll always be friends, right?”

“Of course,” he replied. “Alya and Adrien…as much as it sucks, they’re not dating us.”

She nodded. “So if you kissed me again…it’d be okay?”

In response, Nino leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. He held her close, the heat of her body warm against his skin. His hands worked at the clasp of her bra, trying to undo it.

She pulled away from him, laughing, and unhooked her own bra, tossing it aside, revealing her breasts to him fully.

“Wow,” Nino murmured, gently lifting a hand so he could touch her, palm her breast and feel her soft skin. “Adrien has no idea what he’s missing.”

“You can—um, if you want to take _more_ clothes off,” she said softly, peering up at him. And how could he say no?

They kissed again, and again, hands finding each other, pants coming off. Marinette’s skin was all smooth and soft against him, her hands and her lips and her tongue teasing his body, finding ways to make him gasp and groan.

Somehow she ended up straddling his lap, wearing nothing but her panties while he was completely nude, his cock hard against her as she bucked her hips against him.

“Do you…want to?” he asked, thumbs at the waistband of her underwear.

She hesitated. “I—no. I want to save that for…”

He knew who she meant.

“But this?” she murmured, rolling her hips against him again. “I can do this…”

“Is it,” he started to ask, before he was cut off by her lips against his neck, “is it anything for you?”

“Yeah,” she said softly. “Trust me, I’m very much enjoying this.”

Nino groaned, enjoying the feeling of mostly naked girl squirming in his lap, the way her hips rolled against his, creating friction against his cock. The panties between her legs were soaked wet, and he could _feel_ that wetness each time she bucked.

He held her hips tight, lifting himself off the chaise enough to rut against her, kissing her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, until she moaned long and low, and her legs tightened around him.

“Did you, um—”

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly, grinning at him. “Now it’s your turn.”

Her hips moved again, hot wet friction over his cock, as she kissed him passionately enough to make his head spin. His hands slid over her body as he continued to press himself against her, everything growing tight and hot and _good_ until—“Fuck, Marinette!”

She leaned back with a satisfied grin. “Shit,” she said. “That’s almost better than winning at Ultimate Mecha Strike.”

Nino just laughed, grabbing his boxers from nearby to clean up the mess he’d made. He then gave Marinette a smile. “Still friends?”

“Still friends,” she replied. “With some really good benefits.”

“I’ll keep talking you up to Adrien,” he promised. “But I’m glad we got to do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: XY
> 
> Writing is getting a little difficult lately so I'm glad I was able to manage this chapter today!


	29. XY

“How does someone as hot as you have such awful taste in music?”

Marinette just rolled her eyes at the pop star’s question. She’d gotten to know XY far better than she ever _wanted_, as she was invited to many music events in Paris as Jagged Stone’s guest. XY had taken an interest in her, and _wouldn’t leave her alone_.

“You could be my designer, you know,” XY said with a smile, taking a seat beside her. They were at an afterparty for an awards show, something Marinette would have absolutely loved as a networking opportunity if there wasn’t an annoying pest buzzing around her.

“My style doesn’t fit yours at all, and you know that,” Marinette replied.

He shrugged. “I just go with what’s popular. My style can change. You’re getting your stuff modeled by Jagged and Clara, so why not me?”

“Because I don’t _like_ you.”

“So? You don’t have to like me in a business relationship.” He leaned closer and murmured in a softer voice, “Trust me, I _hate_ half the people my dad has me work with, but, hey, he’s my dad. He knows what’s best.”

For half a second, Marinette felt a little bit of pity for him.

“So, what do you say? Want to come up to my room and take my measurements?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, giving her a cheesy grin. His facial expression reminded her of Chat—just with a lot more _douchiness_.

“You’re a pig,” she replied. “I just said I don’t like you.”

“And I said you don’t _have_ to like me,” he replied. “Come on, Marinette. You’re a hot girl, why just sit here all alone when you can ride the best dick this side of the Seine?”

“Gross.”

The smile never fell from his face as he leaned close and murmured, “Room 1225. See you there.” Then he _finally_ walked away.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. She was definitely not going to head up there after this party. She hadn’t gotten laid in months since Luka broke up with her, but that didn’t mean she needed XY. She was absolutely fine with another night of lonely wine and her vibrator.

**

Marinette cursed under her breath as she knocked on the door of room 1225. What was she _doing_?

When XY opened the door, she walked straight inside. “Okay, ground rules,” she said. “I’m not going to kiss you and I’m not going to go down on you. Whatever happens, you are going to make damn sure I get at _least_ one orgasm out of this before you even think about coming.”

He nodded, giving her that sly grin again. “I can work with that.”

His lips were on her neck then, kissing her, leaving small bites as his hands slid under her shirt. He deftly unhooked her bra so he could press his hands to her breasts, gently rubbing and squeezing.

Marinette had to bite her lip to keep from moaning as he sucked a pulse point on her neck and brushed a thumb across her nipple.

“Get on the bed,” he murmured, lips brushing her skin. “And get naked. I’m going to make you _scream_.”

“You can try,” she retorted, but she pulled off her shirt and stripped bare before moving to sit on the bed.

XY chuckled as he removed his own clothes. He knelt on the bed in front of Marinette, running his hands along her legs, gently pushing them apart. He kissed her ankle, then her calf, moving his way up to her thigh and the apex of her legs. He pressed his fingers against her core, slowly easing two fingers into her cunt and rubbing his thumb against her clit.

She couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped her lips as he expertly touched her, one hand on her breast and one hand curled within her, fingers stroking against a sweet spot that made her see stars. He then lowered his head, kissing her folds before flicking his tongue against her clit.

He kept his fingers and his tongue moving until her hips bucked off the bed against his mouth. She moaned loudly as she came against him, her body shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

“Holy shit,” she murmured. “You’re actually _good_ at this.”

“Told you,” he said with a triumphant grin, placing a kiss to her hipbone.

“I still don’t like you.”

“That’s fine.”

She pushed herself up to a sitting position before turning over, resting on her hands and knees. “I don’t want to see your face during this.”

“Fine by me,” he replied. He let his hands trail along her back, sliding to her hips, holding her as he lined himself up. He pushed inside her, letting his cock fill her, making her groan and push back against him. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“You’re—oh _fuck_—better than I thought you’d be…”

He thrust into her, again and again, one hand reaching around to play with her clit while he fucked her. She soon came a second time, clenching around his cock. He gripped her hips tightly as he came as well, groaning and spilling into her.

Marinette fell forward onto the bed, groaning in delight as XY laid beside her. “That was—I don’t think I’d mind doing that again sometime, actually.”

“I knew you’d come around, babe,” XY said with a grin.

“Never call me that again,” she said, standing from the bed and grabbing her clothes. “This was fun, but—I still really don’t like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Jalil


	30. Jalil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains dubcon-esque tones. (Personally I don't think it's dubcon but I can see others may feel differently.)

Out of all the girls in Paris, the ones that were _absolutely definitely_ off-limits to Jalil were his younger sister’s friends.

When she was a teenager, this was fine. He was an adult and wanted nothing to do with teens.

When Alix, and her friends, grew into young adults—well, then he was fucked.

It all started when one of Alix’s friends, Marinette, got an internship at the Louvre—technically in the Musee des Arts Decoratifs, but it was in the Louvre Palace, so he saw her around often enough. And what he saw was a beautiful, determined, and crazy attractive girl.

He had to head over to that part of the museum to ask for help in determining if the clothing depicted in a painting was _truly_ period-accurate, or if it was proof of _time travel_. Marinette was the only one who was available to help him out, so she took a look.

“No, that’s accurate,” she told him. “Women _did_ wear pants back then, especially among lower classes. You just don’t see it that often because it wasn’t something people wanted to admit happened.”

“Why not?” Jalil asked, intrigued.

“Because women wearing pants were doing real work, which meant a man wasn’t doing it,” she replied. “No one ever wanted women to be successful, I guess.”

“Well, that’s ridiculous,” he replied with a laugh. “Without women, we wouldn’t have some of history’s greatest moments.”

She gave him a smile, then, and his heart warmed.

**

They became friends, somehow. Marinette would listen to his theories, no matter how crazy, and he would in turn let her vent about her own life.

One night, he invited her into his apartment in the museum so she wouldn’t have to travel too far for a work meeting the next morning. They had a few drinks, and he told her his theory that Ladybug and Chat Noir were actually interdimensional beings hiding as normal humans.

She had never laughed so hard at one of his theories before.

“Is it really that far-fetched?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No! I’m sorry, really. I just—I had to deal with Alya’s crazy theories about them all through school, so it’s funny that I’ll never be able to escape that. It’s—it’s actually a pretty good theory, really.”

He smiled. “You really think so?”

“Yeah. You’re smart, you know?” she said, relaxing against his couch. “You could publish a paper about it with just a little more evidence.”

“I wish I could interview the heroes,” he said, resting his chin against his hand. “Find out what they know that they’re not sharing.”

Her face suddenly shifted into a much more serious expression. “They’re hiding things for a good reason. What if Hawkmoth found out their secrets?”

“Hey, but I’m not Hawkmoth!” Jalil replied. “I was akumatized, remember? I hate that guy as much as anyone else.”

Marinette smiled, relaxing again. “You know, there was a time in high school when Alya was convinced your dad was Hawkmoth. But, then he got akumatized, and she went back to square one.”

He laughed. “If my dad wanted power, there’s plenty of things in the museum he could have used to get it.”

“Yeah?” she asked, suddenly interested. “You can just take things from the museum?”

“Of course not!” Jalil responded. He stood up and crossed the room, grabbing something from a cupboard as he spoke. “That would be highly unethical and violate several policies and procedures!” He returned to the couch with a ruby necklace, holding it out so Marinette could see.

“So, this isn’t missing from the collection?”

“It wasn’t on display anyways,” he said. “And I wanted to study it—supposedly it has some sort of love charm on it, but I couldn’t find anything to confirm that. Wearing it myself did nothing.”

She gave him a teasing smile, the kind that can melt anyone’s heart. “So you want me to try wearing it?”

He helped her clasp the jewelry around her neck before murmuring a spell that had been marked down in hieroglyphics. The ruby glowed, and somehow, so did Marinette’s eyes.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Pretty much the same,” she replied, her eyes still glowing a soft red. “Just—kind of warm?” Her hands tugged at the neckline of her shirt, pulling it down slightly. “D-do you mind if I take this off? I’m wearing something under it, I swear.”

“Go ahead,” Jalil said, his eyes on her as she pulled off her shirt, revealing just her bra beneath it.

Marinette frowned, her hands resting at the waistband of her pants. “I—I’m still hot…so hot…”

As she started to pull off her pants, he quickly reached forward and unclasped the necklace, removing it and dimming the glow. “Marinette?” he said softly. “Are you all right?”

She blinked before shaking her head. “I—yeah. That was _definitely_ not a love charm.”

“Unfortunately, love and lust were often seen as the same thing,” Jalil said. He tried to take the necklace away, but Marinette held her hand over the jewel.

“Sorry,” she said with a sheepish grin. “I—I want to try it again. I mean, it felt _nice_, not having to _worry_ about deadlines and work and—_everything_. And if the price of that means I get a little horny? There’s worse people I could be with.”

So she clasped the necklace back on herself, and he said the spell again. Her eyes glowed, and she resumed pulling off her pants.

“So hot,” she murmured. “Hot and—itchy? Need—no more clothes…” She reached around her back and unclasped her bra, letting it slide off her arms.

Jalil averted his eyes, but after a moment, let himself look at her. She’d moved to tugging at her panties, rolling the waistband down her hips, her body bare and looking so soft and so needy.

“Touch me?” she murmured as she kicked the panties off entirely. “Please…I need it so bad…”

His hands were on her before he even thought about it, fingers stroking against her waist. He raised one hand to touch her breast, and she _moaned_, a sound that went straight to his cock. She arched her back into his touch, and scooted closer on the couch, practically wrapping herself around him.

“Please,” she said softly. “Please please _please_—it feels like I’m on fire…”

He kissed her then, a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate, that had her climbing into his lap and rolling her hips against his. His hands roamed across her body, one on her breast, one on her hip, fingertips digging into the soft flesh as he reminded himself he was _not_ going to have sex with a hypnotized girl.

She gave a frustrated groan and grabbed one of his hands, repositioning it between her leg. “I need this so bad,” she said. “Please help me.”

Jalil bit his lip, but he was stopped by Marinette abruptly kissing him again, insistently rutting her hips against his hand. So he gave in, sliding his fingers between her legs, inside her. She moaned, fucking herself on his hand, her hips rolling as she pressed her nude body against him.

It didn’t take long for her to gasp and cry out as she came, pressing her lips against his, against his neck, burying her face in the juncture of his shoulder as she shuddered against him.

He said the spell to end her hypnotized state, his voice shaking slightly as he tried to ignore his own arousal.

But when the glow from her eyes faded and she just smiled and rolled her hips _again_…he wasn’t going to stop himself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Evillustrator


	31. Evillustrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mildly dubcon.

Nathaniel was definitely over his crush on Marinette. He had Marc, and he knew Marinette was head over heels for Adrien, anyways. But every so often, he saw Marinette’s blush or shy smile, and he felt a fluttering in his heart all over again.

Momentary emotions were _dangerous_ in Paris.

As Nathaniel idly watched Marinette psych herself up to talk to Adrien, he didn’t notice the butterfly approaching him.

“Evillustrator, I am Hawkmoth.”

**

When Marinette arrived home after school, she found her bedroom transformed. When she entered the room, it was bare except for a large bed in the middle of the room, and floating candles all around.

“What the fuck?” she wondered out loud.

“Marinette!” a voice cried as a figure walked out from the darkness. This was a familiar akuma, beret perched on his head and a drawing tablet strapped to his arm.

“Evillustrator?” she asked. “What are you doing here?”

“We never finished our date, all these years ago,” he replied. “I just want to pick up where we were so rudely interrupted.”

He lifted the tablet, marking something with his stylus. Marinette found her clothes erased off her body, leaving her nude. She yelped and covered herself with her hands. “Stop it!” she cried. “You’re akumatized, you don’t know what you’re doing!”

“I know exactly what I’m doing,” Evillustrator replied. “You’re beautiful, Marinette. I just want to spend some time with you.”

“What about Marc?” she asked. Her eyes drifted over him, looking for the akuma. Was it in the pen again?

“Marc will understand,” he said with a grin. “You’re my first love, after all.”

She blushed. “Really?”

“I’m not asking you to marry me, Marinette,” he said. “Just spend a night with me, let me love you.”

She bit her lip. “I really shouldn’t…”

“The room is soundproofed,” he said. “No one knows I’m here, and no one will bother us.”

“But—I love Adrien,” Marinette argued. Her arms slid to a more relaxed position as she stopped caring about her state of undress. “You’re my friend, I don’t want to hurt you…”

“Think of it as practice, then,” he said, shrugging. “And you won’t hurt me. I promise, as soon as we’re done—I’ll give you the pen. You can call Chat Noir again and have him take care of the akuma.”

She hesitated. “You really promise?”

“I do,” he replied.

She shook her head slightly, not understanding what she was _doing_ as she walked over to the bed and sat down. “Just—just this once.”

Evillustrator smiled as he approached her. He drew something else on his tablet, and suddenly, Marinette found her wrists locked in handcuffs, held over her head as she was pushed back onto the mattress. “Forgive me,” he said. “I need to be sure you keep your word and go through with this.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, but she said nothing.

Evillustrator erased his own clothing before setting aside the tablet and stylus. He knelt on the bed, gently spreading apart Marinette’s legs before kissing her ankle. He gently kissed his way up her leg, stopping at her knee. “Do you like this?”

“I shouldn’t,” she groaned, “but _yes_…”

He continued to kiss upwards, stopping when his lips brushed her sex. “Do you want this?”

“_Yes_,” she said.

Evillustrator slid his fingers along her slit, gently pressing inside her and spreading her open before lowering his head to lick along her pussy. “You’re so wet,” he murmured. “Are you thinking of Adrien?”

“No,” Marinette gasped. “I-it’s just you.”

He smiled against her before flicking out his tongue against her clit. He kept a steady rhythm there, playing with the small bundle of nerves until her legs were starting to shake. He then replaced his tongue with the pad of his thumb and moved his mouth so he could push his tongue inside of her, fucking her with his mouth.

He was rewarded with her soft cries and her thighs clenching around his head as she came, flooding his tongue with even more of her sweetness.

Evillustrator kissed her hip then, working his way up her stomach, dragging his tongue to create swirls and patterns on her soft skin. He was still an _artist_, after all, and this girl was going to be his masterpiece.

He kissed her breasts, alternating between them so he could gently suck on her nipples, bringing them to a nice red point that looked amazing against her cream white breasts. Marinette truly was a thing of beauty, someone sculpted into perfection.

He kissed her lips, his hand stroking her hair, undoing her pigtails so her locks could fall free around her shoulders. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes, _yes_…”

Evillustrator held onto her hips, lining his cock up with her entrance before plunging in, fucking her as she moaned and bucked her hips against him. He groaned as he moved, his body flush against hers, his legs tangled with hers. Her wrists tugged at the restraints, her hands wrapping around them to steady herself.

“Please,” she murmured. “Right there—more—_yes!_”

Marinette came again, pressing herself against Evillustrator. His own orgasm followed as he clutched her close, spilling into her.

“Th-the pen,” she said shakily, still struggling with her restraints. “You promised.”

He reached for the pen, handing it to Marinette so she could break it in half. The butterfly flew out, leaving him back to normal, although now entirely embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Marinette said as she grabbed some clothing, as though answering his unasked question. “Ladybug will fix everything, and—you’re not you when you’re akumatized. I know that. Marc will know that.”

Nathaniel could only nod, hoping she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Lady Wifi


	32. Lady Wifi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dubcon.

Marinette knew that when Alya had her mind set on something, nothing would sway her from her goal. So when she said something about Chat visiting her at night, Alya _wouldn’t let it go_.

“Chat Noir is _not_ my secret boyfriend,” she laughed while walking in the park with her friend. “He came by _once_ to ask for free pastries. That’s it.”

“I know you’re hiding something,” Alya replied with a smile. “And I’m gonna find out what.”

Marinette just rolled her eyes. “I’ve gotta get home.”

As she walked away, a black butterfly settled into Alya’s phone.

“_Lady Wifi, I am Hawkmoth._”

**

Marinette had just entered her bedroom when she heard a _thump_ on the balcony.

“That better not be Chat again,” she muttered as she headed up to check.

Lady Wifi stood there, hand on her hip as her other hand held her phone. She smiled wickedly as she said, “I’m going to find _all_ your secrets.”

“I-I don’t have any secrets!” Marinette blurted, her eyes darting back to her bedroom where the Miracle Box rested. “Alya, I’ve told you everything!”

“That’s _Lady Wifi_ to you,” she sneered, “and I know that’s a lie. I’ve known you for _years_, M, I _know when you’re lying!_”

“Okay!” Marinette blurted, trying to think of some reason to keep the akuma out of her room. “I—Chat Noir isn’t my secret boyfriend because I have a crush on you!”

Lady Wifi hesitated, and then a smile spread across her face. “Good,” she purred, “then it’s mutual.” She swiped at her phone, sending a lock signal to Marinette’s wrist, trapping her against the wall.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do since I met you,” she responded. She swiped again, locking Marinette’s other wrist by her head, before stepping forward and cupping her cheek, gently kissing her.

At that moment, Marinette realized that maybe her ‘crush’ on Alya hadn’t _exactly_ been a lie.

“Let’s just get rid of these,” Lady Wifi said with a grin, swiping something on her phone that landed on Marinette’s clothing, dissolving it into nothing. She stood naked on the balcony, hands locked by her head, totally helpless.

Lady Wifi smiled, her hands cupping Marinette’s breasts. “I’ve wanted to touch you since that first sleepover we had, when you weren’t wearing a bra…is it true smaller boobs are more sensitive?” She tested the theory by lowering her head and flicking her tongue along Marinette’s nipple, making the girl moan.

She sucked the small nub into her mouth, and Marinette responded with a shuddering, “_Alya!_”

Lady Wifi’s hands rested at Marinette’s hips, gently stroking her skin. She pushed her legs slightly apart as she slowly knelt, kissing down Marinette’s stomach, to just above her pussy.

“You know,” she murmured, “I’ve heard you when you have sex dreams about Adrien. I’ve always wondered what you’d sound like when _I’m_ the one making you scream.”

She lightly touched Marinette between her legs, slowly and carefully pushing one finger inside her. Marinette moaned, bucking her hips against the touch.

“Do you want me to taste you?” Lady Wifi asked, looking up at the other girl. “I’ve dreamed about eating you out for so long, and you’re so _wet_…”

“Please,” Marinette groaned, all thoughts of defeating the akuma gone as Lady Wifi slipped a second finger inside her, crooking them in a way that had her seeing stars. “God, Alya, _please_ I need you…”

Lady Wifi gently pushed her legs apart a bit more before dipping her head down and kissing between them. She licked along Marinette’s slit before spreading her open with her fingers and plunging her tongue into her cunt.

Marinette moaned, openly and wantonly pressing herself against her best friend’s face. She rocked her hips back and forth, fucking herself on Lady Wifi’s tongue. As she was about to come, clenching tight, the akuma suddenly pulled away.

“_Please_,” Marinette whined, and suddenly, Lady Wifi’s mouth was back, covering her clit and sucking the bundle of nerves as her fingers fucked her _hard_. Marinette came, screaming into the Parisian sky as her legs buckled, Lady Wifi’s hands and the locks around her wrists being the only things keeping her upright.

Lady Wifi slowly stood, kissing her way up Marinette’s body as she did. She kissed her captive deeply, letting Marinette taste herself on her lips.

A small thump came from behind the akuma, and she whirled around to see Chat Noir there, baton in a defensive stance.

“You _are_ keeping secrets!” Lady Wifi cried, glaring.

Marinette just smiled sheepishly at Chat. “Uh—can you break her phone?”

“I—I should wait for Ladybug to arrive,” he replied, pointedly looking away from her body.

“No more secrets,” Marinette murmured, glancing between her partner and her friend. “Chaton, trust me. Just break the phone.”

His eyes went wide at the nickname, and he stared at her, dropping the baton.

“Feels like today’s just a good day for, uh, baring all,” she said with a weak laugh.

Chat _raced_ to the dropped phone and snapped it in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Juleka


	33. Juleka

As much as Juleka loved Rose, she had to admit that Rose didn’t quite feel the same.

Kissing the blonde girl was nice, but as soon as she tried to push for anything past that, Rose backed away, claiming she wasn’t ready yet. After this happened more than a few times, Rose told her, with tears in her eyes, that she just wasn’t attracted to women like that.

Rose said she _loved_ Juleka, but when she pictured sex, it was with a man in her fantasies. Every time. As much as she wanted to be with her girlfriend sexually—she just _couldn’t_.

It was a hard conversation, and a long one, but eventually, they came to a decision—they’d continue dating, but find sexual satisfaction with other people, trusted friends only.

It was Rose who suggested Juleka talk to Marinette.

**

“So, that’s the situation,” Juleka said, her voice low and shy as always as she sat beside Marinette on her bed. “I mean…would you be interested?”

Marinette glanced over her friend, a smile spreading across her face. “Yeah, if you really want this.”

Juleka leaned towards her suddenly and kissed her, a passionate, deep kiss that surprised Marinette. “I really want this,” she murmured. “I want to go all the way with a girl who wants me back.”

Marinette grinned, suddenly moving to straddle the other girl. “I don’t want to get between you and Rose—but it’s been so long since I’ve gotten to taste a girl as pretty as you.”

Juleka kissed her again, sliding her hands beneath her shirt. Marinette leaned back to pull off the garment, unhooking and sliding off her bra is she did.

Marinette stood, pushing off the rest of her clothing. “Come on,” she said with a grin. “This works a lot better if we’re both naked.”

Juleka hesitantly stripped off her dress, then lifted her hips off the bed to remove her leggings. “G-good?”

“Very good,” Marinette said, leaning back towards Juleka and kissing her. She lowered herself to her knees, kissing down her body, paying attention to her breasts as she caught a nipple between her lips. Her hands slid along the other girl’s torso, resting at her hips as she kissed down her stomach, head lowering between her legs.

Juleka groaned, legs parting to allow Marinette access to lick at her, fingers gently parting her folds to her tongue could coil around her clit. She slid one, two fingers inside the goth girl, lapping up as she leaked around her hand. Juleka leaned back on her bed, moaning as she gave over to her first orgasm given by another person.

Marinette lifted her head, making a show of licking her lips before kissing Juleka’s hip, moving to lie beside her on the bed. “How was that?”

“So good,” she replied with an uncharacteristically big grin. “That was—_so_ much better than doing it myself.”

“You know, Rose really loves you,” Marinette murmured, her hand idly stroking Juleka’s hip as she kissed her shoulder. “She wouldn’t have pushed you to do this otherwise.”

“I know,” Juleka murmured, her cheeks blushing. “I—I still wish I could do this with her, though.”

“If she could, she _would_,” Marinette replied. “You _know_ that.”

“I know.” Juleka reached out to touch Marinette’s body, cupping her breast gently. “Is it okay if I go down on you?”

“More than okay.”

Juleka’s hands moved lower, pressing between Marinette’s legs. “You’re already wet,” she said in surprise. “You—you really do want this, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Marinette gasped. “H-have you ever done this before?”

“This, yes,” she replied, gently rubbing Marinette’s clit, making the girl squirm. “Oral, uh—no.”

“Don’t push yourself if you don’t want to,” Marinette said, her hips bucking against Juleka’s hand.

Juleka just chuckled. “I’m guessing it’s not just an instinctual lesbian thing, is it?”

“Unfortunately not,” Marinette replied, her head arching back with a soft moan. “But you’re—_god_—you’re good at this part…”

“I could always practice more,” she murmured, kissing Marinette’s neck as she crooked her finger inside her, pressing against a spot that had the girl moaning as she came.

“Oh, fuck, _Juleka_,” Marinette cried, panting as she came down from her high. “_Wow_.”

Juleka smiled before turning her face against Marinette’s shoulder. “I-I think I want to do this again sometime. If you’re okay with it and _Rose_ is okay with it.”

“Just call me whenever,” Marinette replied, pulling away so she could look at the other girl’s face. “What you’ve got with Rose is amazing. I know you’d rather be with her, and that’s okay with me.”

“You’re a good friend,” Juleka murmured, smiling softly. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: everyone's favorite sinner, Chat Noir


	34. Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ready for some sin ship

Adrien considered Marinette to be one of his best friends.

Of course, she didn’t exactly _know_ that. He visited her all too often as Chat Noir, hanging out with her in her room, and she had no idea who he was behind the mask.

But it was okay. She didn’t need to know his real name to listen to his complaints about his home life or work on homework with him.

Plus, she’d revealed she had a crush on him as Adrien, so it was nice to get to know her without her babbling and blushing through the conversation. (Which was, in its own way, also super adorable, but he definitely didn’t have feelings for her as long as there was Ladybug.)

He knew that Marinette overworked herself. She had schoolwork, class president duties, commissioned designs, helped out in the bakery, and had some mysterious other job she wouldn’t tell him about. He would tease her about her not sleeping, but he didn’t think it was a serious issue.

Then, one night, he was out at 3 am. He didn’t intend on swinging by Marinette’s, but he couldn’t sleep and wanted to work out some of the various things weighing on his mind. He really didn’t expect to notice the light on in her bedroom, shining brightly in the dark night.

He landed on her balcony and knocked on the trapdoor. When there was no answer, he opened the latch and let himself inside.

Marinette was at her desk, music blaring as she sketched some sort of jacket. It looked really cool, but her bed was made up neatly and clearly hadn’t been used—no cool jacket was worth Marinette’s sanity.

“Princess,” he said, raising his voice to be heard over the music. She jumped and turned off the stereo before turning to look at him.

“Chat?” she asked. “What are you doing here?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replied. “Wanted to see what was keeping you up.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted, though she yawned.

“You’re tired,” he said, and they both knew he didn’t mean just at that moment. “Go to bed.”

“Gotta finish this,” she replied, turning back to her design.

Chat sighed, and headed down her desk. Without saying a word to Marinette, he scooped her out of the chair and started carrying her up the stairs to her bed.

She wriggled in his grasp, but soon gave up and rested her head on his shoulder. “Stupid tomcat,” she muttered.

“You need to sleep,” he replied, gently setting her on her bed. “I don’t want to see you falling asleep in school tomorrow.”

She sat up straight, her eyes narrowing. “You go to my school?”

“Uh,” he said, trying to come up with a lie. “No?”

Marinette just yawned again. “I’m too tired to care,” she mumbled. “Fine, I’ll sleep, but you’ve gotta stay here with me.”

“I can do that,” he said with a grin, sitting on her bed. “As long as you sleep.”

She narrowed her eyes at him again. “No shoes on the bed. Take them off.”

He just shrugged. “Can’t do that too easily, Princess. That’d mean taking off the whole suit.”

“Fine,” she grumbled. She reached over beside the bed and grabbed a black scarf from a drawer. “Take this.”

Chat unfurled the scarf to discover that it had eyeholes cut in it. “I didn’t know you were into Chat Noir cosplay,” he teased.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” she muttered.

Chat tied the scarf over his eyes before dropping his transformation, leaving him in just the boxer shorts he’d worn to bed earlier. Meanwhile, Marinette slid her arms inside her shirt and fumbled around for a moment before dropping her bra to the floor, then leaned over and flipped a light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

He tried not to think too hard about how she did that.

Marinette turned down the covers and slid into the bed, scooting over so there was room for Chat beside her. She turned away from him, so it just seemed natural for him to slide in beside her and drape an arm over her, gently pulling her back against his chest.

“Sleep now,” he murmured softly, ignoring how good she smelled and how warm she was. “You need it.”

The room was silent for a moment, dark save for a soft patch of moonlight falling on Marinette’s face. But then, suddenly, she turned, moving so she was facing him.

“Now I _can’t_ sleep,” she complained. “Thinking too much.”

“I know the feeling,” he said with a grim expression. “Just try not to think, okay? Focus on me. I’m here, I’ve got you, nothing can bother you right now.”

Her eyes fluttered shut, and her head leaned against his chest. “You’re the problem, though,” she muttered.

“I mean, I could leave,” he said. “You’re the one who wanted me here.”

“That’s before you were here _shirtless_ and so close to me,” she hissed. “You do realize you’re hot, right?”

“I had no idea,” he replied, though he smirked. “You know, it’s pretty hard for me to be this close to you, too.”

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. “I’m sure if I moved just a little closer I’d find out _how_ hard.”

Well, there was nothing going on _before_ she said that, but once the idea was in his head…

There was silence between them for a moment, their eyes locked as he searched her gaze, trying to figure out what in the world she was thinking and _when did she start being this beautiful_?

It wasn’t clear who moved first, but the distance between them disappeared as their lips touched, Marinette’s hands resting on Chat’s chest as she relaxed against him.

“Marinette,” he murmured as they parted. “We’re friends…”

“Do you want to stop?” she asked softly.

“God, no,” he replied, kissing her again. This was fiercer, more passionate, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around her, pulling her close as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth.

He could feel the swell of her breasts beneath her thin shirt, the warmth from her legs tangled with his. His hips shifted, a zing of pleasure shooting through him as his erection bumped against her. His lips moved, trailing from her lips down her neck, until she let out a soft gasp and a whimper.

He glanced up at her, and caught her cheeks flushed as she smiled. “Please don’t stop.”

“Never,” he promised, cupping her cheek with one hand and kissing her again. “Tell me what you want from me.”

“Touch me, please,” she murmured, pressing her body against his. “I—I haven’t been able to take care of myself…”

“Too stressed?” he asked, dipping his head to nuzzle against her neck. “You work too much, Princess.”

“Help me relax,” she said, grabbing his hand and pushing it to her waist, sliding it under her shirt.

They turned together, not thinking as they kissed, Marinette straddling Chat as his hands moved upwards, gently, delicately cupping her breasts. His thumbs brushed across her nipples, eliciting another soft whimper from her.

She quickly stripped off the shirt, tossing it to the ground. The sheets fell off of her, pooling around her waist, her breasts bare in the moonlight.

“Beautiful,” Chat murmured. He pinched one nipple, causing Marinette to gasp and _roll_ her hips against him. He kissed her neck again, trailing down to press his lips between her breasts, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of her chest against his face.

He turned his head to kiss her breast, taking the small rosy bud of her nipple into his mouth. She rolled her hips again, grinding right against his cock, making him pull her closer against him, resting his hand on her ass.

“I want you,” she groaned. “I want to feel you, Chat, _please_…”

“What about model boy?” he asked, using the nickname he’d given himself when teasing Marinette about her crush.

Marinette sighed, pushing herself away from him and lying on her back on the bed. “I’ll never be able to be like this with him.”

“Princess,” he murmured, rolling onto his side so he could continue to caress her _beautiful_ breasts. “You don’t know that. And you don’t want a mangy tomcat for your first time, do you?”

Her eyes started to flutter closed again as she sleepily mumbled, “Does it really matter if it’s not him?”

In that moment, all the emotions he felt _clicked_ together and he realized that she wasn’t just a friend.

“_Marinette_,” he groaned, moving to kiss her again, not caring if his makeshift mask came off. His hand moved from her breast, further south, toying at the waistband of her pajama pants.

“Chat,” she mewled in reply, her eyes still closed as she touched him, moved her hand to his boxers. She palmed his cock through the thin fabric, making him suck in a hiss of breath suddenly.

“I told you I’d take care of you,” he murmured. “And if model boy decides to get a brain anytime soon, we’ll still be friends, no matter what happens tonight.”

“Of course,” she said, finally looking at him with those blue, deep as the ocean blue eyes. “We’re friends.”

His hand slid under her clothes, between her legs. The way she gasped would be forever burned in his mind, her lips parting, her eyes closing, her whole body shuddering just because of the way his fingers lightly brushed her wet folds.

His cock twitched as he thought of what it might feel like _inside_ her. He pushed one finger between her folds, feeling an incredibly warm slickness that enveloped him. He pushed another finger in, and she _moaned_, her legs parting further.

He suddenly felt her hand slip below his boxers, fingers awkwardly wrapping around his shaft. She stroked him once, and he groaned, her fingers so _soft_.

“Marinette,” he murmured, kissing her again. His fingers crooked inside her, and she moaned against his lips, shifting so he could push his touch deeper inside her. He fucked her with his hand, his thumb brushing against her till he found her clit. When he touched that small bundle of nerves, she keened and gasped against him, her eyes screwing shut in pleasure.

“Oh, god—_ahh!_” she cried, her hand still loosely stroking him as her body shook. “Oh, _Adrien!”_

Her free hand went to her mouth, slapping over her lips as she looked at him with wide eyes.

“S-sorry,” she murmured. “I just—well, whenever I’m alone, I’m thinking of—it doesn’t matter. You’re here, Chat.”

She kissed him gently, and he wanted to just rip off the mask right there, hear her cry his name again and again. But Marinette was just as stubborn about identities as Ladybug, and he couldn’t do that until she was okay with it.

“Well, I have been told I look a lot like model boy,” Chat said with a grin. He gently pushed Marinette to lie on her back as he pressed light kisses along her torso. “You can imagine him all you want, Princess.”

“No,” she said firmly. “I—_you’re_ the one who’s here with me. I want _you_, Chat. Just you.”

He chuckled, scooting under the blankets as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. “Well, model boy is a bit of a goodie two-shoes, isn’t he? Me, I’m just a stray tomcat who has no problem being _bad_.”

He punctuated his words with a kiss to her thigh. It was dark beneath the blankets, and without his transformation, he couldn’t easily see, but he _could_ smell her arousal, feel the soft skin of her beneath him. He trailed kisses up her leg until he reached his prize, his lips meeting her folds.

“Oh, _Chat_,” she groaned, letting her legs fall apart, giving him access to spread her open with his fingers. He licked a broad stripe up her pussy, enjoying the taste of _Marinette_. He slid a finger inside her again while he lapped at her, his other hand finding her clit and rubbing against her. He listened to her soft moans, muffled by the blanket over his head, as he moved against her in a steady rhythm, feeling her tender walls clench around him and her body slide against his face as she bucked her hips.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders, pulling him back up. Marinette smirked at him, a determined look in her eye that he both loved and feared.

“Take off your pants and lie down,” she said, her tone leaving him no room to argue—not that he _wanted_ to.

She kicked off her pants the rest of the way before moving to straddle Chat. She placed her hands on his cheeks, kissing him deeply as she slowly lowered her hips.

He felt the tip of his cock brush against her folds, a touch that already had him biting his lip so he wouldn’t move and ruin the moment. Then, suddenly, _miraculously_, he slid just so slightly inside her.

“Marinette,” he said softly, looking up at her, breasts bare in the moonlight, a smile playing at her lips. “Are you sure?”

“I want to be _bad_ with you, alley cat,” she replied with a grin, wriggling her hips as she sank further onto him, enveloping his cock in more warmth and slickness than he could have imagined.

“God, _Marinette_,” he groaned, his legs shaking slightly as he tried to avoid finishing right then. “Marinette, _fuck_, so good…”

“Oh, Chat,” she moaned. “Chat, _fuck me_…”

His hands went to her waist, holding her there as his hips snapped up, burying his cock deep into her. He sat up slightly so he could kiss her lips, her neck, her breasts, just kissing and touching wherever he could. He kept his hips moving, enjoying the feeling of her cunt wrapped tight around him, the sound of her soft sighs as her breath warmed his ear, the taste of _Marinette_ on his lips.

“Chat,” she cried again, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “_Chat!_” Her cunt became impossibly tight as she clenched, and her hips shuddered as she came. She kissed him again, swallowing his moans against her lips as his own orgasm soon followed.

“Marinette,” he murmured, holding her close, still inside her, never wanting her to move away.

She did move, though, sliding off of him and rolling onto the bed beside him. “I think I can sleep now,” she said with a soft smile. “Stay with me?”

“As long as you want me here,” Chat promised. He stayed awake, watching Marinette, until she drifted off to sleep.

**

The next morning, Marinette woke up to an empty bed.

She’d expected Chat to leave at some point in the night. It wasn’t a surprise, but she still missed his presence.

She was _exhausted_ at school. She managed to arrive on time, but she immediately dropped her head to the desk to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Someone slid a cup of coffee in front of her, making her perk up. “Thanks, Alya,” she mumbled as she took a long sip.

“Alya’s sitting with Nino today,” Adrien said from the seat beside her.

Marinette coughed, turning red as the full implication of the night before hit her. She’d had _sex_. How was she supposed to look at Adrien now?

“By the way,” Adrien said, sliding close, _so close_ to her. His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered, “I had an amazing time with you last night, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Gamer


	35. Gamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This one was hard. I rewrote it 4 times before settling on this.
> 
> Warning: dubcon in this one.

Marinette hated it when an akuma caught her off guard.

When the Gamer kidnapped her from her home, she was frustrated, but decided to play along with his game—at least until Chat Noir arrived and gave her an opening to transform.

She found herself in a void, the Gamer in front of her, smiling devilishly. “Are you ready to play, Marinette?”

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“A game,” he said, waving his hand. A table appeared between the two of them, as Marinette’s clothes vanished. She gasped and covered herself with her hands.

“Relax,” Gamer said, selecting an implement from the table before him. He held up a long rod with a collection of feathers at one end. “The object of the game is for _you_ to enjoy it.”

The rod disappeared from his hand, and appeared beside Marinette, the feathers tickling her arm. She squirmed and gasped, moving her arms as she tried to get away from the feathers.

The Gamer picked up a pair of handcuffs next, which suddenly appeared on Marinette’s wrists, locking her arms over her head.

“Hey!” she cried, struggling against them. “What are you _doing_?”

“Calm down,” he said. “I won’t touch you, and I won’t do anything you don’t want. The game won’t let me hurt you—if you’re not enjoying this, then I lose. Simple as that.”

Marinette let out a breath, finally relaxing. “I didn’t ask for this, you know.”

“I know,” he said simply. “I just need to find the winning combination for you.”

The feathers brushed against her breast, teasing her nipple. She couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, her body responding to it.

Well—it’s not like Max was going to remember any of this, so why not let him carry out his game?

The feathers teased her, moving lower, brushing against her abdomen, her thighs. She let out a soft “_ah!”_ as the feathers teased between her legs, but didn’t quite touch where she needed it.

As the Gamer reached for another implement, Marinette felt a rush of cold air between her legs, highlighting just how _wet_ she was.

He grabbed a paddle, and she gasped, bracing herself for what was to come next.

The paddle materialized by her and came down on her ass, not too hard, but enough to make her moan, her legs buckling. Luckily, the cuffs on her wrists kept her upright, so she could receive another two, three swats.

She hated to admit that she enjoyed this, but as she closed her eyes and awaited another smack, she could feel herself growing wetter, her thighs sliding together, covered in her arousal.

Then, Gamer picked up a large humming vibrator. Marinette groaned, already picturing the tool between her legs.

The vibrator ran over her breasts, her nipples, tracing a line down between her legs as Gamer watched with a large grin.

She didn’t mind that he was looking at her. It actually helped heighten her arousal as she spread her legs for the toy, letting it enter her in one smooth motion.

The toy fucked her just the way she liked, teasing at the entrance before thrusting hard into her. It twisted against her, rubbing her clit between thrusts, giving her the fucking she didn’t even know she needed.

The feather was back, tickling, teasing her nipples, giving her an overload of sensation until finally, “_Oh, fuck!_”

She came hard, so hard that she pushed the vibrator out of herself as her body shook and clenched.

“I win,” the Gamer said triumphantly, as everything vanished around them, leaving Marinette naked and panting on the bare ground. They were at the stadium, so she rested on her knees on the grass.

Suddenly, the Gamer was knocked to the side by Chat Noir’s staff, as the hero came vaulting into the stadium.

Marinette quickly covered herself as Chat defeated the akuma, taking away his goggles and holding onto them.

“Are you all right?” he asked her.

She nodded. “Um—aren’t you going to break that?”

“When Ladybug gets here,” he replied. “She should be here any minute now…”

Marinette just gave him an awkward smile before saying, “Spots on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Rena Rouge


	36. Rena Rouge

Marinette had made a hard decision. She chose to give out Miraculouses full-time to the backup heroes.

She knew how important it was to the kwamis to be given the freedom to see the world outside the Miracle Box, and she’d seen firsthand that a bond between kwami and holder made using powers that much stronger. She knew she was doing the right thing, even if it was a risk.

But a week had passed and none of them had slipped up or been targeted by Hawkmoth. Plus, it was nice to not have to patrol as often since she could delegate the duties of protecting the city.

So for once, Marinette had a Friday night to herself to just relax, watch TV, and catch up on her sewing projects.

She was happily cutting out pieces for a dress she’d been dying to make when she heard a knock from her balcony. Curious, she headed up the stairs to open the trapdoor and see who was there.

She was _not_ expecting Rena Rouge to drop onto her bed, a grin on her face. “Hey girl!”

“Um, hey?” Marinette replied. She wasn’t supposed to know Rena. She had to pretend she had no clue who was behind that mask.

“So, I know this is weird,” Rena said. “But I was just out patrolling the city, and decided I wanted to see my favorite civilian. You don’t mind, do you?”

Yes, she minded very much, this was a _very_ bad idea, but instead she replied, “Uh, no. It’s fine. I was just working on some sewing…”

“Cool,” Rena said, grinning. “You know, I’ve seen your designs before.”

Marinette knew that.

“They’re cute. You’re cute.”

Marinette did _not_ know that.

“I know you outside of the suit,” Rena said, lounging too comfortably on Marinette’s bed. “And I’ve gotta say, I’d never tell you this without the mask, but I have had the _biggest_ crush on you.”

“Really?” Marinette asked, sitting down beside her. Alya liked her? But she’d been helping her get with Adrien…

“Oh, I’m not expecting you to feel the same,” Rena said, catching the look on Marinette’s face. “Everyone with eyes knows you’re in love with Adrien Agreste. I just wanted to say it once, you know? Feels good to get it out there.”

Marinette twisted her hands in her lap, not knowing how to respond. Curiosity overtook her nerves, so she asked, “Does that mean you want to kiss me?”

Rena must have taken it as an invitation, because she _pounced_. She pinned Marinette flat against the mattress, straddling her, pressing her lips to hers. Marinette couldn’t help but gasp, feeling strangely desired in that position.

It was a short kiss, but when Rena pulled away, Marinette tilted her head up to kiss her again. It was unexpected, but something about it just felt right.

As much as she did love Adrien, he didn’t love her, and her body _ached_ for affection. If Alya was going to give it to her, albeit behind a mask, who was she to argue?

When Rena’s tongue brushed against her, Marinette parted her lips, allowing her best friend access. She wrapped her arms around the heroine, resting her hands on her back, holding her so close their breasts just bumped together.

“I’m starting to think you might be into this,” Rena teased. “But don’t let me push you too far just because I’m a hero, okay?”

“W-wait, don’t you have a boyfriend?” Marinette asked.

“Carapace and I are just kind of casually seeing each other,” she replied. “I’m sure he won’t mind if I have some fun with you.” She slid her hand along Marinette’s side, stopping just shy of her breast. “Can I?”

Marinette hesitated, but nodded. “_Please_.”

Rena pressed her hand to her breast, softly kneading. Her fingers found Marinette’s nipple, obvious and hard against the thin fabric of her shirt. “No bra today, girl?”

“It’s night and I’m in my room, of course not. Do you wear a bra with your suit?” Marinette reached to touch Rena, cupping her breast and feeling her, surprising herself as she did—but she didn’t want to stop.

Rena just smiled, a flash of what looked like fangs, before gently moving her hand away. “Now, come on, tonight is all about _you_. I just want to find out all you’ll let me about you for some fantasy fuel.”

“I’m not going to stop you,” Marinette replied. “A beautiful superhero comes in my room and says she wants to ravage me? Gosh, my best friend would kill to be living this fantasy!”

Something flashed in Rena’s eyes, and she bit her lip. “I didn’t exactly say ravage…but that’s what I intend to do.”

Her hands tugged at Marinette’s shirt, lifting it up and off of her. She kissed her again, lips moving down her neck to her breast, taking the small nub of her nipple into her mouth.

“Oh _wow_,” Marinette murmured, her back arching off the bed. “I—_ah!_” She cried out as Rena lightly bit down on her, before soothing the area with small licks of her tongue.

“How far will you let me go with you tonight, Marinette?” Rena asked between soft kisses, turning her head to catch one breast at a time. “God, I’ve wanted to taste you for so long…”

Marinette whimpered, then gently covered Rena’s hand with her own and pushed it to the waistband of her pajama pants. “A-as far as you want…”

“Good.” Rena kissed Marinette roughly again as her hand pulled down one side of her pajama pants and panties, leaving her hip bare.

She kissed down her body again, neck to breast to stomach to hip, gently sucking a spot just above where the fabric rested. Marinette moaned softly as Rena’s hands touched her breasts, fingers sliding down to the pants she wore, taking them off completely.

Marinette lay nude before her heroine best friend, feeling more comfortable with the situation than she’d expected. The fact that Rena’s gloved hands were stroking her thighs definitely helped, as the lust and arousal she felt outstripped the awkwardness in her mind.

Rena gently pushed her knees apart, spreading her legs so she could see her friend’s pussy, wet and wanting. She leaned forward and kissed her folds, running her tongue along them before quickly backing away.

“More,” Marinette panted, bucking her hips up fruitlessly. “More, _please_…”

“Don’t worry,” Rena purred. “I’m going to make you come, Marinette. I’m going to know what you sound and taste like when you completely fall apart on me, but I plan on taking my time getting there.”

She pressed her fingers between Marinette’s legs, touching her far too lightly.

“You’re so wet,” she murmured. “That’s so hot.”

As Marinette moaned again, Rena pushed her fingers inside the girl, curling them gently as she pumped them in and out.

“Has anyone touched you like this before?” she teased. “Or am I the first?”

“N-no one,” Marinette replied. “I—_fuck_—it’s just you…”

“Has anyone ever tasted you?” She didn’t wait for a response before lowering her head, spreading her friend’s lower lips before pressing her tongue against her. She found Marinette’s clit and lapped against the small nub, small licks that built up the coiling pressure in Marinette’s abdomen.

“_God_, yes,” Marinette groaned. “Fuck, keep doing that…”

Rena obliged, keeping her fingers fucking her friend as she played with her clit. Marinette was practically humping her face, bucking her hips against the heroine’s tongue and hand. Her own hands were on her breasts, groping herself as she chased her pleasure.

Rena gently sucked Marinette’s clit, and that was all she needed to push her over the edge. She cried out in pleasure as she came hard, one hand touching her breast and the other twisting in the sheets below her.

Rena sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she grinned. “Good?”

“Very good,” a boneless Marinette murmured. “But hey, before you leave…”

She leaned forward, kissing Rena roughly, her tongue entering the heroine’s mouth to taste herself on her lips.

“Next time, no need to wear the mask, Alya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Silencer


	37. Silencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I'm sorry

Marinette really did like Luka.

True, what she felt for him wasn’t the all-consuming passion Adrien inspired in her, but her time with Luka was always time well spent. He was a really sweet guy.

She just couldn’t love him the way he deserved.

She spent one night with him, giving him her virginity—and then the next time she saw him, had to tell him that she couldn’t see it happening again. Not so long as she still loved Adrien.

She shouldn’t have been surprised to see the akuma fluttering in through the window.

When the darkness receded from around Luka, leaving him as Silencer, all Marinette could do was back away from him as he approached her.

He pressed two fingers to her lips, and she felt her voice escape her mouth, floating away in the air before Silencer vacuumed it up.

“I love you, Marinette,” he said with her voice. “I’m sorry, but I can’t bear to hear you say you don’t feel the same.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, knowing she couldn’t say anything in reply.

“Let me love you, _please_.”

Her gaze softened. She didn’t _want_ to say no—and in fact, she literally couldn’t.

So she shrugged and smiled instead. He probably smiled as well—his eyes grew soft, though most of his face was hidden behind the helmet he wore.

“Take your clothes off,” he said, still using her voice. “Let me see your beauty.”

She glanced around, making sure no one was around on his houseboat, before slowly peeling off her shirt. Her bra followed, then her pants and underwear.

He took her hand in his, and she stared at him wide-eyed as he slid his other hand along her arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, then down the side of her body, resting at her hip.

With his hands busy, he couldn’t speak, so there was a tense silence between them as he let both his hands explore her body, resting on her breasts. He cupped them, gently taking her nipples between his fingers, before moving his hands lower.

Marinette tried to moan when his fingers brushed between her legs. She felt the sound leave her throat, but heard nothing.

He pulled his hand back so he could talk to her. “I wish I could taste you,” her own voice said. “You’re so sweet, you know.”

She smiled softly, moving a hand to cover his and gently push it back between her legs. He smiled beneath the helmet, and returned to touching her, parting her folds with his fingers so he could rub her clit, watch her tilt her head back and cry out soundlessly.

He kept touching her, one hand on her breast, the other between her legs, rubbing and teasing every sensitive part of her, playing her like his new favorite instrument. She _wanted_ to moan, scream, cry out in pleasure, but there was nothing but the soft wet sounds of his fingers inside her.

She grabbed onto him, clutching the akuma’s shoulders, rocking her hips wildly against his touch as her body shook with her orgasm.

“You’re beautiful,” Silencer said, still using her voice. “I wish I could kiss you—mark you all over, see what you’d look like with spots on—”

Marinette’s eyes widened, but she couldn’t stop the rush of magic that fell over her. She sighed noiselessly before pulling out her yo-yo to do her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: Mireille


	38. Mireille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah obscure character time!

Mireille Caquet was no longer the KIDZ+ weather forecaster. As she was no longer a kid, she’d graduated to being the on-air talent for the weather team for the _real_ news.

To celebrate, she decided to commission a one-of-a-kind dress that she’d wear for her debut, something that combined weather motifs with modern fashion. Who better to turn to than her former schoolmate-turned-designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

That’s how she ended up in Marinette’s room, standing with her arms outstretched as the designer measured her.

“I’m going to measure your bust now, okay?” Marinette asked. “So if I touch you, I’m sorry.”

Mireille hadn’t known she’d _wanted_ anything until Marinette’s hand brushed the side of her breast, and she started imagining what it would feel like without her clothes in the way.

**

“Feel free to change in the bathroom to try it on,” Marinette said when she presented Mireille with the mostly-finished garment.

Mireille smiled, but stripped off her shirt right there. After a few weeks of her hanging out with Marinette while she’d made the dress, they’d become friends—and there was always a little flirtatious teasing undercurrent to their conversations. Neither girl had dared to make a move, however.

Today, though, Mireille came prepared with a sky blue panty and bra set, all matching and in a color that definitely flattered her. So when she noticed Marinette’s smile on seeing them, she knew it had been worth it.

The dress fit almost perfectly, and Marinette didn’t take too long to mark the last alterations she needed to do. “You can get changed now,” she said softly.

Mireille stripped back down to her underwear, carefully handing the dress to Marinette. Instead of putting her clothes back on, though, she dared to lean forward and give the designer a short, sweet kiss on the lips. “Thanks for doing this for me.”

“No problem,” Marinette replied with a grin. “Though if I’d known you repay favors in kisses, I probably would’ve gotten to know you a lot better in school.”

“We can make up for that now,” Mireille offered.

Marinette carefully set down the dress before glancing back at the weather girl. “Yeah. We should.”

That was all Mireille needed to move forward and crash her lips against the other girl’s, wrapping her arms around her. They kissed passionately, Marinette’s hand chastely against her waist while Mireille’s hands wandered, tugging at the hem of Marinette’s shirt.

“God, I’ve wanted you,” Marinette murmured against her lips. “Didn’t know how to—say something…”

“Wanted you since school,” Mireille replied between kisses, trailing down her neck. “Everyone wanted you. I’m just the lucky one now…”

“How bad do you want me?” Marinette asked softly.

Mireille pulled back and grinned. “Well, I’m forecasting a flood in my panties…”

The designer laughed. “That was a _really_ bad pun.”

“Yeah, but did it work?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Go get on the bed and get naked.”

Mireille needed no more encouragement as she headed up the ladder to the bed, stripping before sitting on the edge.

Marinette followed after a few minutes, arriving by the bed totally nude, carrying lube and a purple double-ended dildo. “I haven’t had the chance to use this before,” she said with a shy smile. “But I think it could be fun with you.”

“Huh,” Mireille commented, “I didn’t really expect that from you—but I am _so_ not complaining!”

Marinette sat on the bed and kissed Mireille again, pressing her body to the other girl’s, letting her hands wander over her breasts, her hips.

“No one ever expects me to be like this,” she murmured. “But I know what I want, and I take it. Is that so bad?”

“Not at all—_oh!_” Mireille gave a squeak of surprise as Marinette’s hand slipped between her legs, finding her clit and gently rubbing. She kissed the other girl, lifting her leg to wrap around her hip, pushing her body closer into her touch.

“Do you want to get fucked?” Marinette asked softly. “Do you want to ride this dildo with me until we’re a sweaty, shaking mess?”

“Yes, yes, _please_,” she groaned. She reached her hand between Marinette’s legs, dipping two fingers into her cunt, admiring how easily they slid in her, how warm she was.

Marinette’s hand drew back, and she grabbed the toy, spreading lube all over it. She held it by the middle and said, “Open your legs for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Mireille murmured. She cried out in pleasure as the tip of the dildo was pushed into her, Marinette holding the rubber object by the middle.

She eased herself onto the other side, sinking down so her pussy brushed against Mireille’s. “You good?”

“So good.”

The two of them tangled their legs together as they rocked the dildo into each other, fucking frantically as they kissed, touched the other girl.

Mireille came first, her voice becoming higher and higher pitched until she screamed and slumped back against the bed. She carefully eased the dildo out of herself and used the other end to fuck Marinette till she was groaning, leaning back against the mattress herself.

“Wow,” Mireille murmured.

“Yeah,” Marinette said, rolling onto her side to look at the other girl. “So, next week for the final fitting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Copycat


	39. Copycat

Marinette was over the moon. She was finally dating Adrien Agreste, and everything was going well. They’d even been intimate a few times, and she knew the best feeling in the world was his cock inside her.

But at the same time, she had been visited nightly by Chat Noir, not anything that would cross a line, but plenty of platonic cuddling and hangouts. Adrien knew all about Chat visiting and never complained—a detail which Marinette was purposely not looking into.

One night, as Marinette was cuddling in bed with Adrien, she heard a soft thump on her balcony.

“What’s that?” Adrien asked, suddenly alert.

Marinette opened up the trapdoor to the balcony. “It’s just Chat Noir, see?”

Chat Noir was standing there on the balcony, grinning when he saw Marinette. His smile fell when he saw Adrien.

“That’s not Chat,” Adrien said. “Probably an akuma.”

“How are you so sure?” When Adrien didn’t answer, Marinette waved Chat inside.

He hopped down onto the bed and smiled widely at Marinette. “Hello there. I didn’t realize you had company tonight.”

“You know Adrien, right?” she asked, gesturing towards the model. “My boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Chat echoed. “That’s—why have you been inviting me in if you have a boyfriend?”

She frowned. “You’re _not _Chat.”

He grinned. “That’s right. Copycat, at your service. Though if I’d known who you’re really dating, I would’ve just asked Hawkmoth to transform me into _him_.”

“What do you want?” Marinette asked.

“You,” Copycat said simply. “I’ve been in love with you for a while, Marinette.”

She glanced between the akuma and Adrien. “I—I have Adrien, though…”

“You know, I’m curious,” Adrien said, grinning suddenly. “What _do_ you think of Chat Noir? You’ve gotta feel something for a guy sneaking into your room in a leather catsuit, right?”

“N-no!” she cried. “I’d never do that to you!”

“I know,” he said, setting his hand on her shoulder. “I’m not accusing you of anything.”

“Well,” she replied. “He…he is pretty hot. But this isn’t him, this is an akuma!”

“I know,” Adrien said. “But this is a perfect time for a fantasy that would be otherwise impossible, _my Lady_.”

Her eyes widened, and she glanced between the two men before her before summing up the situation with a, “Fuck. Y-yeah, okay. Let’s do it.”

“Wait, are you talking about a threesome?” Copycat asked. “Because, _yes_, I’m in.”

“One condition,” Marinette said, turning back to the akuma. “I don’t want to know who you really are. You’re Chat right now, and that’s all I want. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Can I touch you now?”

“Not yet,” Adrien said. “She’s mine first.” He wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist, pulling her close against him, as he bent his head to kiss her neck, using his free hand to brush her hair away. “Princess, I think we should make him beg for you.”

She groaned. “Y-yeah.”

“Show him,” Adrien ordered, his teeth just grazing the shell of her ear. “Show him how beautiful you are.”

She raised her arms, letting him strip off her pajama shirt, baring her chest to Copycat. Adrien ran his hands along her sides, cupping her breasts.

“Do you like this, Princess?” he asked, his voice a husky murmur as he caressed her. “Lift your hips for me.”

She did, and he slid her pants down her legs, leaving her totally nude. His hands moved to her knees, pulling them apart.

Marinette gave Adrien a soft kiss before turning to the staring slack-jawed Copycat. “Like what you see?”

The akuma nodded eagerly. “Can I—”

“Still mine,” Adrien said, gliding his fingers over Marinette’s pussy, making her moan softly. “I’m going to fuck her now.”

Marinette smiled, turning to kiss her boyfriend as his fingers slid inside her, pumping in and out of her while his thumb rubbed against her clit.

“Ready, Princess?”

“So ready,” she murmured. “Fuck me, my Prince.”

Adrien drew his hand out of her long enough to shove down his pants and boxers, then helped her position herself over his cock. She slid down onto him, taking him to the base as she locked eyes with Copycat.

“Enjoying this, Kitty?” she teased.

“Yeah,” he said hoarsely, eyes wide.

Adrien held Marinette by her hips as he fucked her, making her gasp and groan in delight. “You want to be the one making her moan, don’t you?”

“Yes, _please_.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have tried to trick her,” Adrien said before brushing some hair off of Marinette’s neck, clearing an expanse of skin for him to kiss.

“Go—_ah!_—go ahead, Kitty,” Marinette murmured. “Take off the suit.”

Copycat eagerly unzipped the suit he wore, only to find that it stopped halfway down his chest and would not budge at all. Adrien laughed as he idly fucked his girlfriend.

“Having some trouble there?”

Copycat’s eyes narrowed. “Somehow you knew it’d do this.”

“Mm,” Marinette murmured, tilting her head back to kiss Adrien. “Doesn’t matter. I only want the _real_ Chat to touch me anyways.”

Copycat groaned and palmed his cock through the suit as he watched Marinette ride her boyfriend, her breasts bouncing slightly with each thrust. She was _vocal_, apparently putting on a show for him as she slid her hands across her body.

Soon, Marinette was gasping and grinding her hips back against Adrien’s, her orgasm hitting her hard and making her slump back against him. It didn’t take long for Copycat’s own orgasm to hit and ruin the inside of his suit.

“Show’s not over,” Adrien said, gently pushing Marinette forward so he could get better leverage to fuck her, fast hot thrusts until he reached his own peak and filled her.

Copycat groaned as the two lovers untangled from each other and exchanged slow, sweet kisses. “Well, now what?”

Marinette sighed, glancing back at him. “_Now_…spots on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: King Monkey


	40. King Monkey

Marinette was happy to let her friends borrow their Miraculous to get used to their powers and bond with their kwamis. Without the active threat of Hawkmoth, she didn’t have to worry about hiding identities from the rest of the team anymore. It was nice to be able to have her friends drop by whenever, as they could all easily jump to her balcony now.

She wasn’t surprised when she heard a knock at her skylight. Opening the window, she let King Money inside, nodding hello to him.

“Marinette!” he cried jovially. “My favorite person!”

“Really?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you will be,” he said. “As soon as you do me a small favor.”

She closed her eyes slowly, mentally sighing. “And that is?”

“Let me try out Uproar on you. I wanna see what it does to a civilian.”

Marinette glanced over at where Tikki sat on her desk, and just got a shrug in response. “I guess you can go ahead and try…”

“Uproar!” King Monkey cried, abruptly tossing a plush cat at Marinette.

As soon as it hit her, all the clothes she was wearing vanished, leaving her completely nude. She yelped, quickly moving to cover herself with her hands. She sat on her chaise and crossed her legs to hide her more intimate bits from view. “Dammit, Kim!”

“Hey, I’m King Monkey right now!” he said. “And it’s not like I knew that would happen! But you are pretty hot, you know.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling but not moving her hands away from her chest. “Gee, thanks. Just what a girl wants to hear when her clothes have completely disappeared for no apparent reason.”

“Oh, hey, speaking of clothes disappearing, how do I get out of the suit?”

Marinette just raised an eyebrow at him.

“I mean! Not trying to do anything with you, or anything, I just wanted to know so I can have hot superhero sex with my fans,” he explained, his usual stupid grin on his face.

“Sorry, but, you can’t,” she replied. “The suits don’t come off unless you detransform.”

“Aw,” he said. “But then it’s not hot superhero sex.”

“Well, if you really want to fuck people in the suit, you better get really good with your hands.”

King Monkey waggled his eyebrows at her, taking a step closer. “You know, I have been told I’m good with my tongue.”

Marinette lifted her leg just high enough to push him back with her bare foot. “Don’t try to come onto me. If I want anything, that’s what my vibrator’s for.”

“Aw, come on, Mar,” he said. “Now you made it a challenge. I gotta prove I’m better than your toy.”

She smirked. “You know what? You’re on. If you give me a better orgasm than my vibrator ever has, you win.”

“So what do I get if I win?”

“I’ll make you a mask you can wear to have ‘hot superhero sex’ with people.”

“Deal!” King Monkey grinned, then moved to his knees before Marinette. “Helps if you open your legs, you know.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she groaned as she uncrossed her legs, spreading them apart.

King Monkey leaned forward and kissed the inside of her knee, a surprisingly gentle move that had her gasp and drop her arms from her chest. She leaned back on the chaise, moving so her butt was resting right on the edge and her pussy was in full view.

“Damn, and that was just your knee,” he teased.

“Shut up, it’s been a while.”

His hands gripped her thighs while his head moved, trailing soft kisses up her leg until he reached his goal. He pressed his tongue against her skin, licking across her lower lips.

She jumped slightly, but his hands on her legs kept her in place. His tongue explored her pussy, lapping lightly at her clit before delving into her, his nose and chin brushing against her as his tongue fucked her.

“_Fuck_, you are good,” Marinette groaned. “A little low—_ah!_” Her legs trembled as he hit the right spot.

He pulled back slightly to catch her clit between his lips, sucking gently. He moved his hand to slide his fingers along her folds as he kept up the motion on her clit, smirking slightly as her hips jerked up, her pussy grinding against his face.

He pushed two fingers inside her, curling and flexing them, timing the movements with the small motions of his lips against her. As Marinette gasped and groaned, her voice catching as her legs tensed, King Monkey suddenly pulled back.

He grinned at her, his chin dripping with her. “So, I think I’m doing pretty good.”

“Get back here,” she groaned, twisting her hand in his hair to yank his head forwards, holding him between her legs. He obliged, fucking her harder with his hand as his tongue lapped at her clit like his life depended on it. (The way her legs tightened around his head, it almost _did_.)

Marinette moaned loudly, her head tilting back, one hand reaching to cup her own breast as she came, practically humping King Monkey’s face as she rode out her orgasm. She then slumped back against the chaise, moving her legs to free him.

“Okay,” she panted. “You’re _damn_ good with your tongue.”

He grinned and sat back on his heels. “So about that mask—we’ve gotta try it out to make sure it stays in place when I’m rocking your world, right?”

“You’re ridiculous. But, yeah—we should do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Ryuuko


	41. Ryuuko

“So, uh—what is that?”

Marinette was staring at Ryuuko’s crotch, where a thick dildo protruded from the super suit.

The heroine smiled. “Did you know there’s an entire website devoted to replica dragon genitalia? I thought it might be worth trying something new with you.”

Marinette blushed. The two were in her bedroom, beside her bed, where Ryuuko had brought her after an akuma battle. She didn’t have the dildo then, but now it was firmly stuck in the costume, like it was a part of her.

“I want to fuck you,” Ryuuko said bluntly. Her gloved hand stroked the dildo. “I like what we do normally, but you know it’s best when you’re under me and at my mercy.”

“You’re not wrong,” Marinette murmured, already starting to shed her clothing. “But will you get anything out of this?”

“You think this is the only toy I bought?” She smirked. “Come here and suck my cock, Mari.”

“Yes ma’am,” Marinette replied with a laugh, shimmying out of her panties as she sat on the edge of the bed and brought her lips to the silicone cock. It was red and black, matching the costume almost _too_ well, with multiple ridges around the head and lines of textured bumps on the shaft. She took what she could into her mouth, tongue exploring every little bump and wetting it in preparation.

Ryuuko’s hands twisted in her hair, pulling her closer so she practically choked on the fake cock. Her eyes watered slightly as she looked up at her superhero girlfriend, who looked _incredibly_ sexy and pleased with herself.

“When you think you’re ready, I want you lying on your back with your legs open for me,” Ryuuko said softly, her tone leaving no room for Marinette to complain even if she wanted to. “I’m going to fuck you into a puddle, my Mari.”

Marinette wet the dildo with her mouth a little longer before scooting back and spreading her legs wide. “_Please_, Gami.”

“That’s not my name right now,” Ryuuko corrected her as she knelt between her legs, lining up her cock with her girlfriend’s pussy. She shifted her hips forward, sliding just the ridged tip inside her. “How’s that feel?”

Marinette groaned. “That’s—wow. That’s different…intense.”

“Do you want to keep going?”

“_God_ yes.”

Ryuuko moved slowly, easing her cock into Marinette, watching her face carefully for her reaction. Once it was in to the base, she thrust her hips forward, earning her a loud moan from her girlfriend. “Good?”

“So much,” Marinette whimpered. “If you move at _all_ I’m going to come.”

Ryuuko smirked before rocking her hips, thrusting the dildo in and out of Marinette, quickly bringing her to orgasm, a sensation that shook her body and made her _scream_ in delight. She loved every noise that fell from her girlfriend’s lips, loved being the one to make her make those sounds.

“Oh, _Gami_,” she moaned, bucking her hips up to meet the thrusts of the toy.

“What do you want?” she asked, never slowing her pace as she leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“F-fuck me, _please_,” Marinette gasped.

Ryuuko’s knees were starting to hurt, and she’d never quite used her hips like this before, but each thrust into Marinette pushed a second dildo inside herself, and she was willing to chase that orgasm while making her _beautiful_ girlfriend writhe and moan with pleasure as she came a second time.

She reached her own orgasm quickly, kissing Marinette hard as she came. She kept moving through her peak, determined to make Marinette come again, enjoying seeing the girl squirm and scream beneath her.

Soon, Marinette’s eyes fluttered shut as her entire body shook, her arms and legs wrapping tight around Ryuuko to hold her close as she came.

She slumped back against the bed like a puppet with her strings cut. “Oh my _god_, Gami, you’re _amazing_.”

Ryuuko chuckled, dropping her transformation before lying beside her exhausted girlfriend. “I do what I can for you, Mari.”

“And I love you for that,” Marinette murmured, pulling her close for a sweet kiss.


	42. Felix

Marinette could tell something was different about Adrien one afternoon. He wasn’t laughing at their group’s usual inside jokes, and just something about the cadence of his voice was _off_.

She didn’t know for sure what was going on until the group of friends visited Andre’s ice cream stand. The blonde got a scoop of strawberry ‘for her lips’ and a baby blue cotton candy ‘for her eyes’.

Marinette kept quiet until Alya and Nino left, intent on leaving her alone with “Adrien”.

“I know it’s you, Felix,” she said as she took a bite of her peach ice cream. “That’s not Adrien’s order.”

He smirked at her. “Took you long enough. Weren’t you supposed to be in love with him?”

“Where is he?” she asked.

“A photoshoot, where else?” He took a bite of his ice cream. “He said he didn’t want to disappoint his friends again, but all the Gabriel photographers know when I’m the one filling in for him, so, I’m here. It’s too bad you figured it out _now_, though. I was going to mess with you a little longer.”

“How so?”

He cleared his throat and put on a sincere expression as he pitched his voice to better match Adrien’s. “Marinette…I love you. Will you marry me so we can have three kids and a hamster?”

Her cheeks turned pink. Even though she knew he wasn’t Adrien, she couldn’t help but be affected by the way he looked at her. “How…how did you know I want a hamster?”

He laughed. “Wow. You really are made for him. Adrien’s been talking about wanting a hamster since we were four.”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at that.

“So, wanna make out?”

She nearly spit out her ice cream. “What?!”

“You’re pretty cute, and I know I’m your type,” Felix replied. “I’m not asking you to fall in love with me or anything, just to have some fun.”

“Is—is it really a good idea to do that in public, while you look like Adrien?” Marinette asked nervously. “What if someone gets it on camera?”

“That’s kind of the _point_, sweetheart.” He smirked. “If my cousin finds out I kissed you before he did, he’ll get jealous and realize he’s into you.”

“And what do you get out of this?”

“I get to kiss a pretty girl and mess with Adrien,” he said. “It’s a win-win.”

She shrugged. “Fine. But—a _little_ less public, okay? And let me finish my ice cream first.”

**

Felix pushed Marinette up against a brick wall in a nearby alley, his lips crashing onto hers. She moaned against him, her hands resting on his chest, feeling the broad planes of his body beneath Adrien’s shirt.

“If you want, I can leave some marks,” Felix said, his lips moving to her neck. “Make him _really_ jealous.”

“Wh-whatever you want,” she groaned, tilting her head back to give him better access. “How are you so _good_ at this?”

“Practice,” he replied simply before his hand snaked under her shirt, groping her breast. “No bra?”

“I—don’t always need to wear one,” she gasped out, groaning as he lightly pinched her nipple.

“I’m not saying I mind.” His teeth lightly grazed her neck as he sucked her skin, leaving a darkening bruise. He moved both hands to her chest, pushing up her shirt while his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. She groaned again, and he chuckled. “Like it rough, don’t you?”

“God, _yes_,” she murmured. “Don’t stop…”

“How far do you want to take this?” Felix asked, pulling away slightly to look her in the eye.

Marinette breathed hard, feeling the rough brick cold against her back, feeling the desire pooling between her legs. “As long as we don’t get arrested, anything goes.” She grinned and leaned closer to him, her lips at his ear. “After all, the farther we go, the more Adrien gets jealous, right?”

He moved one hand to the waistband of her pants, quickly undoing them and pushing his hand inside, beneath her panties. “_Fuck_, you’re wet,” he murmured, fingers just stroking the outer lips of her pussy.

“Don’t tease me,” she groaned, pushing her hips against his hand.

He slid two fingers into her, listening to her soft moan as he moved the heel of his hand to press against her clit. She lifted one leg, wrapping it around his hip and giving him better access to her cunt.

“Fuck, _yes_,” Marinette cried, panting as she fucked herself on his hand, riding his curling fingers to orgasm as she rested her head against his shoulder and groaned, “Adrien…”

“You moan so pretty,” Felix murmured. “How bad do you want Adrien?”

“So bad,” she whimpered.

“Will you let me tell him that you know your way around a cock?”

She smirked at him before kissing him again while her hands undid his jeans. She reached into his pants to grasp his cock, feeling the length of it against her palms. “So, how do you measure up to Adrien here?”

Felix laughed. “We, uh, don’t exactly compare that. But you can imagine it’s the same, if you want.”

Marinette’s thumb flicked over the head of his cock, making him groan. She smiled at him before pressing her lips to his again, kissing him fiercely as she stroked his length, movement somewhat hampered by the pants he still wore.

The way he thrust against her hand and slammed his hands against the brick wall, trapping her against him—she figured she must be doing something right.

“Say my name,” she directed, swiping her thumb over the head again, smearing precum along his length. “Say my name in his voice.”

“Fuck—_Marinette_,” he groaned, thrusting into her touch, lips still brushing against hers. “Marinette, I—fuck, _yes, Marinette!_”

She drew her hand back as he came in his pants. She then leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. “Make sure to tell Adrien how amazing I am, all right?”

Felix smirked. “Won’t even be an exaggeration. And, hey, if you ever want some fun another time—I can take a train from London for a wild night or two.”

She laughed, lightly pressing her fingertip to his nose. “Keep dreaming. This was a one time thing for some _very_ good fantasy fuel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: Nora


	43. Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some voyeurism with dubious consent.

Marinette would never admit it, but she definitely had a crush on her best friend’s older sister.

It started off innocently, feeling a bit shy at sleepovers whenever Nora was in the room, but as she matured, so did her fantasies. She’d had plenty of dreams about Nora, the fighter pinning her down and showing her how to love a woman, but never voiced her thoughts or god forbid told Alya about the crush.

Besides, she really did love Adrien. He might not have been interested in her, but she wasn’t giving up that crush so easily.

But then, one night as she was sleeping over at Alya’s, celebrating being finally done with the Bac, she noticed Nora’s bedroom door was open late at night. And there was some noise coming from within, something suspiciously like moaning.

Marinette knew she shouldn’t peek into Nora’s room, but sheer curiosity got the better of her.

She poked her head inside and saw Nora lying nude on her bed, one hand on her breast while the other held a vibrator between her legs, her hips rocking up against it.

Did she know she’d left her door open? Did she know Marinette was visiting? Was she maybe _expecting_ Marinette to see?

The light from the hallway spilled onto Nora, illuminating the cleft between her legs, how wet she was. Marinette wanted to touch her, maybe sneak in and slide her hand between her legs, tease those soft moans out of her.

Nora was normally so tough, so seeing this side of her, this undeniably _sexy_ side, was more than Marinette could handle. She unconsciously cupped her breast while staring at the older girl’s, soft against the hard planes of muscle that made up her body, brown nipples peaking, standing out from her smooth skin.

Nora’s legs spread wider, the action spreading her pussy lips just slightly, letting Marinette clearly see the vibrator press against the bud of her clit.

Marinette’s own hand slipped into her pants. She leaned against the door frame as her fingers teased herself, wishing she was touching the older girl instead.

No one would be passing by her in the hallway. Alya was fast asleep, and her parents and younger sisters were gone for the night, and Nora was the “adult supervision” for the 18 year old friends. So Marinette let her legs spread as her fingers rubbed her clit, her arousal starting to soak her underwear.

“Fuck,” Nora groaned, and Marinette had to bite her lip to keep herself quiet. She slid two fingers into herself, starting to rock her hips against her hand as she took in the erotic sight before her.

Nora’s head tossed back, and her other hand joined the one holding the vibrator to play with her pussy, fucking herself on her fingers rapidly until she came with a cry, her muscular legs quivering, shaking on the bed.

Marinette’s own orgasm soon followed. She slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her moan as she pressed her fingers fully into herself, stroking her inner walls as they clenched around her hand. Her head tilted back, knocking into Nora’s bedroom door with an audible _thump._

Nora sat up suddenly. She locked eyes with Marinette, who drew her hand out of her pants with a gasp.

“Were you there the whole time?” she asked, confusion evident on her face.

Marinette answered in classic Marinette fashion—running the fuck away. She scurried back into Alya’s room and laid down on the air mattress, her heart racing as she pretended to be asleep.

Maybe she could stand talking to Nora in the morning. Maybe she could pretend to be a real person instead of a creepy stalker who watched her best friend’s sister masturbate.

Her breathing slowed as she realized Nora wasn’t coming after her. The only sound she could hear was Alya’s soft snores, a sound she was used to by now.

Maybe the next time she slept over, things would go very differently. But tonight, she was happy to fall asleep to the mental image of Nora spread before her, looking almost vulnerable for once as her moans echoed in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Volpina


	44. Volpina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains dub-con, humiliation, and non-consensual exhibitionism/voyeurism.

Marinette was having a good day. She’d turned 18 a few days ago, and was still riding the high from her awesome birthday party. She’d gotten such heartfelt gifts from her friends, and a kiss on the cheek from Adrien!

She was sitting on the steps of her lycee, sketching a design, when suddenly Adrien walked up to her.

“Hey,” he said. “I need to talk to you. Can you come with me?”

“Uh, sure,” she replied, putting her sketchbook in her bag before following him.

He led her into the locker room, and said, “Close your eyes.”

She did, and then suddenly felt the click of metal around her wrists, someone pulling her arms behind her back. She strained, and found she couldn’t move her arms.

“There we go,” a new voice said cheerfully. Marinette opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Volpina.

“Did you hunt down another akuma?” she asked, glaring at the villain. “Or can you just _ask_ Hawkmoth for powers now?”

“Does it really matter?” Volpina asked. “You’re trapped now, and I’m going to finally do what I’ve always wanted to do to you.”

“Didn’t realize you were into this kinky stuff,” Marinette retorted, raising an eyebrow.

“People only know what I want them to know about me.” She grabbed a pair of scissors from a nearby open locker, and brought them to the hem of Marinette’s shirt.

“Hey!” Marinette squirmed, trying to twist away from the metal, but Volpina was faster, quickly snipping the fabric and tearing it from her body.

“Oh, calm down,” she said. “Ladybug will fix it.” She snipped through Marinette’s bra straps before reaching around her and unhooking the garment.

“What’s the point of stripping me?” Marinette asked. “Got a crush on me or something?”

Volpina didn’t answer, instead focusing on undoing Marinette’s pants and sliding them down her legs, along with her underwear. “Lift up your feet if you don’t want these to get cut too.”

Marinette sighed, but obeyed. She shivered as she stood naked and bound in the locker room.

Volpina ran her gloved hands along her body as she stood, gliding against the skin of her thighs, hips, and stomach, before ending with tweaking Marinette’s nipple, making her bite her lip to avoid making a sound.

“Come on out, everyone!” Volpina called, and three of Marinette’s friends—Alya, Nino, and _Adrien—_emerged from behind a bank of lockers. She squeezed her legs together in an attempt to hide herself from their stares.

“This—they’re illusions,” she said. “There’s no way they’re real.”

Volpina just raised an eyebrow before grabbing Alya’s arm, giving a squeeze. “They feel pretty real to me.”

“You—_no_, they’re not real!”

“Marinette,” Adrien said, “it’s really us.”

She shook her head, straining against the handcuffs again. “Why are you _doing_ this?”

“You seem to care about _honesty_ and baring everything so much,” Volpina said, rolling her eyes. “So I figured you’d _enjoy_ taking it literally.”

“N-no!”

“_Really?_” Her smile was a wolfish grin. “Your body seems to think differently.”

Marinette glanced down, noting her nipples were stiff, peaking out from her breasts. “I-it’s cold in here.”

“It’s okay, M,” Alya said. “You don’t have to be shy around us.”

“I’m not—” her words were cut off as Volpina’s hands pressed to her thighs, forcing her legs apart. One gloved finger pressed to her pussy, just barely slipping inside.

“If you’re not into this, then why are you so wet?”

Marinette glared. “Oh, bite me.”

“If you insist.” Volpina cupped her breasts in her hand before biting her nipple, flicking it with her tongue before she let go.

Marinette couldn’t help but groan at the sensation.

“Always knew she was secretly a slut,” Alya murmured to Nino.

“Just relax,” Volpina said silkily, stepping to stand beside Marinette and sliding her hand down her body, letting it rest on her thigh.

“You look so good like that,” Adrien said.

Marinette whimpered. “Adrien…?”

“If you’re good, I’ll let him keep watching,” Volpina murmured, her hand creeping between her legs. “Doesn’t he deserve to see how pretty you are when you fall apart?”

“Y-yes,” she moaned, her head lolling to one side as the akuma’s fingers slid inside her, two gloved fingertips pressing against her clit. “Oh, _Adrien_…”

Volpina chuckled. She grabbed one of Marinette’s legs, lifting it so she had better access to her pussy, spreading it open to show their audience. “He’s just the audience. If you need to beg, you’d better beg _me_.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this, Marinette,” Nino said. “Have you always been so needy?”

“I’ve caught her masturbating at sleepovers,” Alya said.

“N-no!” Marinette cried. “I haven’t—_oh!_”

Volpina’s fingers easily slid into her, curling and pumping against her. “Look at that,” she murmured. “You love this. You love them all knowing what a _whore_ you are.”

“You’re a natural at this,” Adrien said, his eyes watching Volpina’s fingers. “You really will just spread your legs for anyone, won’t you?”

“Nng—_no!_” she cried, writhing against her bonds, the action making her hips buck against Volpina’s hand. “I—_fuck_, Lila, _please_…”

“Please what?” she asked, her lips brushing Marinette’s ear, her breath hot on her neck. “And I’m not _Lila_ right now.”

Marinette whimpered. “Please…”

Volpina’s fingers were fucking her, easily slipping in and out of her, her thumb pressing to her clit. “_Say it_.”

“V-Volpina, _please_, let me come,” she begged. “I need it, I’ll do anything…”

“Would you pleasure _me?_” the akuma asked, lips curved in a wicked smile. “Would you lick my pussy while they watch, show all your friends how you’re an obedient little whore?”

“Yes!” she cried. “Let me come, let me show them I’m just a needy slut, I’ll do anything you ask…”

Volpina smirked, drawing her fingers away. She reached into a nearby locker and grabbed a vibrator and a roll of tape, quickly attaching the toy to Marinette’s thigh, pressing it to her clit and turning it on. As Marinette moaned loudly, Volpina just smiled. “You’ll do _anything_ I ask?”

“Yes, god, _please_…”

Volpina stepped back, letting the vibrator continue to tease her prey. “Then suffer.” She laughed, their audience disappearing in a puff of orange smoke. “I need to get my hands on some jewelry now—someone will probably find you eventually.”

She stalked out of the locker room, leaving Marinette still bound, on the edge of an orgasm, but not quite able to get there…

She idly wondered if it would be better or worse if Adrien was the one who found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Multimouse! 
> 
> (you can stop asking now.)


	45. Multimouse

Marinette had learned from her first foray with the mouse miraculous that she could feel everything that _every_ clone experienced. And as she grew through puberty, she realized just what that could mean for her private time.

She locked the door to her room before pulling out the necklace and calling for Mullo to transform her. She divided in two, and immediately pulled her clone to her bed, kissing her fiercely and letting her hands roam over her body.

There was no need for words. She could feel the emotions and sensations of both sides of herself, so she didn’t waste time talking when she could be kissing, enjoying the soft feel of her own lips. Kissing was a wonderful feeling, she’d learned, and she never skipped this part, going from soft, tentative kisses to biting her lip, hands holding herself close.

Next, one of her always kissed her neck, sucking hickeys against her skin that would already be half-healed when she returned to one person. She loved leaving the marks, practicing the best way to mark a future lover, and she loved how the feeling of teeth against her neck sent a thrill straight down her body, causing an ache between her legs.

She undressed herself, reaching around her body to unzip the suit, grateful to Mullo for adding that little feature. This was also how she discovered she was always nude under her superhero outfit, a thought which sometimes excited her when Chat’s hands landed on her body during an akuma battle.

Her time with herself was not when she thought about Chat, though, at least not yet. She peeled her suit off both her selves down to her waist, letting her breasts bounce free before returning to another round of kissing. Her bare breasts pressed against themselves, nipples rubbing each other, making her moan against her own lips.

Sometimes, she was eager to move on and get to the main event, but other times, she experimented with different levels of roughness, learning just what she liked. She wasn’t sure if this was gay or just deep-level masturbation, but Marinette definitely liked the feeling of a breast in her mouth, sucking the nipple before flicking at it with her tongue.

She’d kiss and caress her own breasts until the throbbing ache between her legs became too much to ignore. Her selves would part just long enough to discard the rest of the suit before she was on herself again, kissing frantically, legs entwining.

She tried all sorts of ways to pleasure herself, but she had two favorites. If she could spread her legs and line herself up right, her folds would rub against each other, creating a hot wet friction that had her grinding against herself, moaning against her own lips. (This was _definitely_ gay, and she was okay with that.)

She’d once managed to get her clit so swollen that it rubbed against itself, and the double direct stimulation was enough to make her squirt for the first and only time. The orgasm was _incredibly_ intense, but the cleanup afterwards was a lot less fun.

This time, she was opting for her second favorite. One of her laid on her back while the other straddled her face and leaned forward, pressing her mouth against her pussy. God, she loved the taste of herself, the way she’d drip on her tongue, the feeling of her walls clenching around her fingers. Her record was a full forty minutes of just leisurely tasting herself, bringing herself to orgasm after orgasm, until she was a panting, sweaty mess, and her tongues were numb.

Top Marinette focused her efforts on pushing her fingers inside herself, curling them against her g-spot, while Bottom Marinette licked and sucked at her folds and clit. The loud moaning she did against her own pussy definitely helped as well.

The odd thing about feeling both bodies’ sensations was that she had to come at least twice to be satisfied. So when Top Marinette came, sitting back to grind her pussy against her tongue, her hands sliding across both her bodies, touching _everywhere_, she wasn’t quite done.

Top Marinette moved to kneel between Bottom Marinette’s legs, eating her out hungrily, lapping at her own pussy like she was a starving woman. She moaned, tightening her thighs around her head, sliding one hand against her folds, finger-fucking her roughly.

She twisted her fingers in her hair, enjoying the sharp pull as she practically drowned in her arousal, making a mess of herself and her sheets. She figured she’d have to shower once she was done, but she enjoyed feeling her fingers and lips slick with her juices. She always liked when she kissed herself after the sex, tasting herself on her tongue, admiring the pretty picture she made with her hair in tangles and her lips kiss-bruised.

Marinette came, bucking her hips up against her face, shamelessly crying out in pleasure as she continued to lick herself through her orgasm.

Panting as she came down from her high, Top Marinette moved to lie beside Bottom Marinette for a few more kisses and cuddles before she would merge back into one body.

But then, Bottom Marinette opened her eyes to see a wide-eyed Chat Noir watching from the skylight. She groaned and reached up to open the trapdoor, allowing him a better view.

“Enjoy the show, Kitten?” both Marinettes chorused, their hands sliding over their bodies as Chat gulped and stared at their wandering fingers.

When he managed to get ahold of his senses again, he smiled widely and dropped down onto the bed, kneeling over both girls, his eyes glinting with an almost feral gleam.

“I was planning to steal some cookies,” he said, his voice a low growl, “but two pretty little mice will be _much_ tastier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Marc


	46. Marc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhkay. I'm really hoping this one goes over well. I did a lot of research here, but I also want to be clear this is my PERSONAL headcanon for Marc. Outside of porn his genitals don't matter anyways.

“So, will you help me?”

Marinette gave her friend a sympathetic smile. “I mean, sure? If you’re _really_ sure that Nathaniel’s okay with this.”

Marc nodded. “I am. I just—I trust you, Marinette.”

“Okay,” she said. “Meet me at my apartment tomorrow night?”

He smiled widely. “Yeah! Th-thank you!”

**

Marc wanted to have sex with his boyfriend, but he was nervous. _No one_ had touched him intimately before. Nathaniel suggested he try some things out with Marinette first—sweet, nonjudgemental Marinette who saw the best in everyone.

Even though she’d agreed, that didn’t stop him from nearly having an anxiety attack on her doorstep when they did meet.

Marinette offered him a drink before leading him by the hand to her bedroom. “We’ll just take it slow, okay? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, and we’ll stop and talk about it.”

“Th-thanks,” Marc murmured. “So—how do we start?”

Marinette leaned forward and embraced him in a hug, her lips on his cheek. He returned the hug, and her kisses moved, trailing across his jaw, down to his neck. Her hands went from gently holding him to gripping at his shirt, sliding along the skin of his stomach.

He jerked back. “Mar—”

She drew away from him slowly, her hands and lips trailing away from his body. “It’s okay. I’m just trying to help you relax.”

“Can—can we just skip to the, uh, main part?”

“Sure,” she replied with a small smile. “Whatever you want. Maybe we should take off some clothes?”

Marc hesitated, his hands gripping at his shirt, but he nodded. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground, watching as Marinette did the same. His hands went to his pants, and he hesitated for another long moment before swiftly pushing them to the floor along with his boxers.

Marinette’s eyes widened for just a moment when she saw him, but she was quick to cover up her shock with a smile. His cock was small, and nestled at the top of vulva-like folds.

“It’s—I _am_ a guy,” he said. “My, uh—I don’t have a…I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she replied. “This is you, and you’re amazing. Can I touch you?”

She guided him to sit on her bed, his legs spread apart. She knelt, and her soft hands pressed against him, exploring him, fingers delicately dipping between every fold. He gave a small groan, but didn’t tell her to stop.

She watched his face carefully as she stroked him, her hand wrapping around his cock, coaxing it to grow aroused.

“Does Nathaniel know?” she asked softly.

He nodded. “He hasn’t seen, but I told him. I’m afraid to let him see…”

“He loves you,” Marinette murmured, placing a gentle kiss to the inside of Marc’s knee. “He loves you enough to ask me to make you comfortable first, so your first time with him is perfect. That has to mean something, right?”

Marc nodded again. “Y-yeah, I guess.”

“Do you know what you want to do with him?” she asked. “What I can prepare you for?”

“He’s going to top, and m-my…butt is fine,” Marc replied. “I just—I’ve never had a…you know.”

Marinette bit her lip, giving his cock a quizzical look. “_Can_ you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Is that what you want to try?” she asked, her hand still on his cock, not shying away from him.

Marc nodded eagerly. “Th-this feels…really good.”

“Is it all right if I use my mouth?” she asked.

“Y-yeah…”

Marinette leaned forward, her tongue pressing against his cock, taking it in her mouth. She sucked gently as her tongue explored his skin, the soft folds beyond his erection.

“Ah, f-fuck,” Marc groaned, moving a hand to rest on Marinette’s head. “That’s good…”

She gave a small hum as she focused her attention on his cock, her hands stroking the skin between his legs, fingers trailing along his thighs. Her tongue slid along the length of his cock, rhythmic friction against him.

“M-Marinette,” he groaned, his hand twisting in her hair. “I feel like I’m gonna…”

She pulled back slightly so she could look up at him, her lips brushing against him as she spoke. “It’s okay. I’m here for you.” She leaned forward again, mouth working at his cock, fingers touching him everywhere she could reach, engulfing him with hot, wet friction and sensation.

With a wordless cry, his hips bucked towards her face. His body stuttered as he groaned, twisted his hands in her hair, before he laid back on the bed, feeling boneless.

“So?” Marinette asked, rocking back onto her heels and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Feeling good?”

“I didn’t kn—is _that_ an orgasm?” he asked.

“I think so,” she replied. “And see, if you can get there with me, you can _definitely_ get there with Nathaniel. It’s so much better when you’re with the one you love.”

Marc nodded slowly, still lying back. “Thank you. I think, maybe, I can do this now.”

Marinette moved onto the bed beside him, lying down next to him on her side. “You know you can talk to me, no matter what, right?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “_Thank you_, Marinette. You’re the best.”

She gave him a wry grin. “I try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Party Crasher


	47. Party Crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I'm gonna take a hiatus
> 
> me 6 days later: whaddup bitches
> 
> in case you didn't see on my Tumblr, I'm taking a semi-hiatus this month to get stuff pre-written for Smutember and Kinktober. So I'll be posting every so often, but don't expect a regular update schedule.

The akuma was _tough_. Ladybug had used every weapon in her arsenal, but his disco ball hands had captured every one, including King Monkey.

She was alone, her timer counting down, and Party Crasher coming closer to him. She had to do the very last thing he’d expect.

“Spots off,” she murmured. She knew from experience that the people trapped in the disco balls couldn’t see her, so she was only revealing her identity to _Hawkmoth_. No big deal, right?

She was out of options.

Marinette knelt on the ground, defeated. She glanced up and smiled at the akuma.

“What are you doing?” Party Crasher asked.

“What you least expect.” She set her purse and jacket on the ground before taking off her shirt and pants, leaving her in just her underwear.

He glanced away from her awkwardly.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Not interested in seeing me naked?”

“Just—give me your miraculous!”

Marinette unhooked her bra, tossing it on the ground before cupping her breasts in her hands. “No, this seems like much more fun.”

“Stop it!”

“Don’t you want to watch?” she asked, hooking her fingers in her panties and pulling them off. She stood before him, completely nude.

Party Crasher stepped towards her, his disco ball hands hanging at his sides.

Marinette smiled, her hands moving to her breasts again. She cupped and squeezed gently, pinching her nipples just the way she liked. “You want to be like Adrien, right?” she asked. “What better way to do that than to hook up with one of his best friends?”

That pained her a little bit to say, but she’d given up hope about Adrien a while ago. He’d been on-again, off-again with Kagami for four years at that point, and she was happy just to be his friend. That didn’t stop her from thinking of the blond model when her fingers crept between her legs, like they were now.

She watched Party Crasher’s entranced face as she touched herself, imagining that Adrien could see her from whatever void he was trapped in. She wanted _him_ to watch as she slid two fingers into her wet pussy, as if she was preparing herself for his cock.

She moaned, one hand still on her breast, the heel of her hand pressing against her clit.

“Keep going,” the akuma said, voice thick. She glanced up at him and realized his tight spandex pants had gotten even tighter.

Marinette slid her fingers deeper into herself, rocking her hand as she fucked herself hard, bringing herself to a quick orgasm, her moans echoing in the empty courtyard around them.

Party Crasher came even closer, watching her. She took the opportunity to kick him suddenly, knocking him off guard so she could grab the glasses he wore and snap them in half.

Light flooded the area, and soon Marinette was standing completely naked and post orgasm around all her friends (except Adrien, who wasn’t allowed to be at the party that started this all). She covered herself up with her hands as quickly as she could, but suddenly felt warms wrapping around her, her body being pulled tight against someone’s chest.

“Chat?” she murmured, glancing up at her savior.

“Alya!” he called, pointedly not looking at Marinette. “Help me get her out of here.”

Her best friend ran over, helping Chat form a human shield around Marinette as they shuffled away from the large crowd.

Marinette’s hands rested on Chat’s chest, and she suddenly realized a different blond would be featuring in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Lady Noire


	48. Lady Noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss me?

Marinette was having a perfectly normal evening at home when she heard a thump on her balcony.

When she saw acid green eyes looking through her skylight, she expected Chat Noir. She very much _didn’t_ expect to see _herself _dropping through onto her bed.

“Hi,” Lady Noire said, her lips curled into a smile.

“Um, hi,” Marinette replied. “How…?”

“Bunnix,” Lady Noire said in explanation. “Apparently, it’s a rite of passage for Miraculous wielders to visit themselves to, um…oh, wow, this is hard to say from this side. We’re going to have sex.”

“_What?_” Marinette exclaimed. “But—I’m not even into girls!”

“Actually, you kind of are,” Lady Noire said with a grin, her eyes trailing across her body. “And tonight’s the night you realize that.”

“Wait, why are you Lady Noire?”

She shrugged. “We’re hotter like this. Now just relax, Mari, I remember every second of this, and you’re going to enjoy the hell out of it.”

Marinette gasped as Lady Noire kissed her, crawling forward on the bed to kneel over her, pinning her wrists back to the mattress.

She whined softly when their lips broke apart, staring up at Lady Noire.

“You love being pinned down, don’t you?” Lady murmured, kissing her jaw, her neck. “You can’t lie to me—I remember this so well…and hey, turns out we _really_ like being on top, too.”

“What about Adrien?” Marinette asked, gasping as Lady’s hands snaked under her shirt.

Lady gave a fond smile. “Don’t worry, you still love him. Just because you realize you like girls doesn’t mean your whole life changes. In fact, he’s _very_ on board with what we’re doing tonight…”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Wait—he knows we’re—I’m Ladybug? And—_are we dating him?_”

Lady silenced her younger self with a kiss. “Things work out, I promise. But for now…you need to be a little more naked, mini-Mari.” She reached out, extending the claws of her costume, and slashed through Marinette’s pajamas, leaving them in tatters on her body.

“Hey!” she cried. “I liked these!”

“And you’re going to take these scraps and sew them into something much more amazing,” Lady Noire replied with a giggle. “Just in time for your next slumber party with Alya…but for now, they’re just in the way.” She leaned forward and palmed Marinette’s breast, pushing the tattered fabric out of the way so her glove could rest right on her skin. The claws were put away, allowing her fingertips to tease her soft flesh, lightly pinch her nipple and make her moan.

“I—maybe I do like this,” Marinette admitted.

“You can’t fool yourself.” Lady Noire bent her head so her tongue was on her past self’s breast, tasting and savoring the skin. “Don’t worry, I’ll do all the work tonight, and then you’ll wait your turn to learn how you taste. I’ve been looking forward to this, but I know you’re not ready yet.”

She kissed down Marinette’s body, hitting every spot that made her gasp and groan, just below her breasts, her navel, the spot where her underwear rested on her hip. Instead of slashing her panties, Lady Noire grabbed the waistband with her teeth and pulled them down to expose her.

“God, this is such a nice view,” she murmured, settling between her legs. “You’ll look at yourself in the mirror, but nothing compares to seeing this. No wonder Adrien—”

Marinette tightened her thighs around her future self’s head, cutting off her words and pushing her face against her slit. She wanted _desperately_ to know what she was going to say about Adrien, but also _really_ wanted some relief for her aching pussy.

Lady Noire pressed her tongue out, licking the length of her slit before swirling her tongue around Marinette’s clit, making her moan and buck her hips up.

When did—will—does she get so good at this?!

Her older self glanced up at her with a smirk that was _so_ like Chat’s before returning to tasting her, one finger sliding into her and pressing against parts of her she didn’t _know_ could feel like _that_\--!

She sucked her clit as she slid in another finger, and Marinette was moaning shamelessly, rocking her hips against her future self.

“I know everyone you’ve thought about,” Lady Noire murmured, pulling her mouth away from Marinette’s pussy to litter her inner thighs with soft kisses. “I know you want Adrien between your legs instead…but you’ve also thought about Luka too.”

She changed the angle of her fingers, and Marinette let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a whine.

“You’ve thought about Alya, even if you won’t admit it to yourself yet,” Lady Noire teased. “And that feeling you get in your stomach when you see Kagami? Not just jealousy.”

She drew her fingers out, lifting them to press against Marinette’s mouth, which silently opened, her tongue swirling around the leather-clad digits eagerly.

“We taste _amazing_, mini-Mari,” Lady Noire all but purred, bringing her lips to Marinette’s ear. “And you know what? Kagami tastes even _sweeter_.”

Marinette couldn’t help but moan as she imagined exactly how she’d learned that fact.

Lady Noire shifted to press her tongue against Marinette’s pussy again, focusing on her clit as she fucked her with her fingers. The room was filled with only her moans and the wet sounds of Lady Noire’s fingers inside her.

The pleasure was just too much to handle, her talented lips and the _many_ hints about her future partner—_partners_?—overloaded Marinette, bringing her to her peak with a loud cry and a rush of fluid onto her future self’s face.

Lady Noire pulled back, licking her lips appreciatively. “Damn. That was worth waiting for.”

“Buh,” Marinette said, leaning back against the mattress.

She giggled. “Don’t worry, mini-Mari. You’ve got the fun part, you get to do this all _again_.” She stretched, and Marinette had to admire how her breasts looked in the black leather outfit before she jumped out the still-open trapdoor.

As Marinette lay there, coming to terms with what just happened, Lady Noire poked her head back in, long braid falling onto her past self’s face.

“Oh, by the way, Bunnix gave me the okay to tell you—Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.”

Marinette picked up her pillow, put it over her face, and screamed.

“Yeah, I remember that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not going back to a weekly update for this yet, but I am going back to this, Twice Bound, Captain Turtle, etc! Probably mid-October I'll be back to my normal schedule, so keep an eye out.
> 
> As a treat, up next will be Luka.


	49. Luka

Life never turned out the way people planned.

Marinette thought that by the time she turned 20, she’d be married to Adrien Agreste, Hawkmoth defeated, and her own fashion line on the way.

Well, at least she had one of those things. Hawkmoth had been gone for a year, and the Miraculouses were all safely back in her possession. As for fashion and marriage…she was still designing, but it was more costumes than fashion.

And she wasn’t married, but she was happy.

She smiled at her sketchbook as she added the finishing touches to a design, then glanced over at her boyfriend, lying in bed beside her. He was staring back at her with a grin.

“What are you looking at?” she teased.

“My beautiful melody,” Luka murmured, sitting up to give her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re captivating to watch.”

“You’re just saying that,” she replied, blushing.

He gently took her sketchbook from her hands and set it aside, moving so he was kneeling between her legs. “How many times do I have to tell you you’re gorgeous?”

“A few more wouldn’t hurt,” she said, leaning forward to press her lips to his in a light kiss.

Luka smiled and cupped her face in his hands. The bedsheets fell down, revealing her breasts bare from earlier activities. “You are beautiful, smart, fearless, and you captured my heart completely. I’m lucky to have your song in my life.”

Her legs shifted beneath the sheet, calf sliding against his thigh. “Wanna show me how lucky?”

He laughed, the sound blossoming like wildflowers in her chest. “You’re insatiable.”

“Nah, I’m just in love,” she replied. She froze as soon as the words crossed her lips—they hadn’t exactly said the word _love_ yet, and being the first to do so was poised to send her mind into a familiar anxious spiral.

But to her relief, Luka just grinned and murmured, “I love you too.” His hands were still on her cheeks, and he gently pulled her close for a kiss, making her melt against him.

He laid her back against the bed, his body hovering over hers. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, his lips trailing down her body. He kissed her breast, her nipple pebbling against his lips as he gently sucked.

“Oh, _Luka_,” Marinette groaned, arching her back and pressing herself to his touch. “More, please…”

He smiled against her skin, his hands on her breasts as he kissed lower, lower.

Marinette moaned, her voice reaching the heights of his favorite song, the one only he could make her sing. His mouth met her pussy, his tongue buried inside her folds as he played her like an instrument.

“Luka, _Luka_,” she cried, her hips lifting to meet his face as she came, gushing onto his tongue. He kissed his way back up her body, the taste of her still on his tongue when his lips met hers again.

“I want you,” he murmured, shifting his hips to meet hers, letting her feel just how much he wanted her.

“I’m already yours,” she replied softly, spreading her legs wider.

He kissed her deeply, passionately as he slid into her, their bodies joining as one magnificent symphony. They moaned together as their hips rocked against each other, their pleasure reaching higher and higher until he spilled into her with a shuddering groan.

“I love you,” he whispered as he pulled out of her, moving to lie beside her. “My melody, my Marinette.”

Her cheeks turned pink, as he could still make her blush with just his words. But she was better with her actions, so she leaned close and kissed him again, pouring her love for him into the movement.

They understood each other, and they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Jackady (sort of)


	50. Jackady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hypnotism and dubcon. Jackady is not an active participant in the sex.

Marinette didn’t know who thought it was a good idea to let M. Grimault back onto TV. Maybe some harebrained exec thought it would be “good ratings” to akumatize him again.

This time, he was stealthier. Once he was shamed off the set, he didn’t announce his akumatization on live TV. Instead, he waited, hypnotizing people one at a time.

And he wasn’t seeking revenge this time, either. Instead, he had more specific targets—pretty young women.

Marinette was hanging out in her room with Alya, Nino, and Adrien, when some hypnotic sound wafted into the room, curling into her brain, whispering, “_You want him. You need him. Prove you love him._”

“I need him,” she murmured, her self control slipping away quickly. The rest of the room seemed to fade, until all she could see was _Adrien_, sitting there and laughing at something. She wanted him. She _needed_ to know what he looked like under his clothes—what he _tasted_ like, _felt_ like.

Everyone else in the room had heard the whisper, but thought nothing of it until Marinette _launched_ herself from her seat towards Adrien, kneeling before him and undoing his pants.

“Woah, M, what the fuck?” Alya cried, grabbing her friend and pulling her back. She whined and reached for Adrien, who was busy rezipping his pants with a confused expression on his face.

“Need Adrien,” Marinette murmured, trying to fight off her friend.

“Jesus, she’s strong. Nino, can you grab that ribbon on her desk? I think we’re gonna need to tie her up, I can’t hold her.”

Between the two of them, they managed to secure Marinette’s hands behind her back, though she fought hard against them. She strained her arms, testing her bonds, and then gave Alya a pout.

Adrien did _not_ know what to think of all this, but Marinette certainly was cute when pouting.

She moved towards him again, this time shuffling across the floor on her knees and her _mouth_ was right there, pulling down his zipper again as she stared up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

His body responded to that, dick standing at attention in his pants. But he gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. “Mar, no, you’re not yourself right now.”

“I got her,” Alya said, suddenly behind Marinette, wrapping a wide scarf around her head, covering her mouth. Marinette glared at her friend, and then immediately went back to trying to disrobe Adrien, nuzzling against him with her nose in an effort to push his pants off.

His hands were back on her shoulders, but then her cheek brushed against his cock and he couldn’t will himself to push her away.

“Hey, Alya, we gotta go, don’t we?” Nino said suddenly, clearly nothing to do with the situation and the obvious boner Adrien was sporting.

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” she replied. “Sunshine, you can handle her, right?”

No he couldn’t! “Um, sure.”

The two left and Marinette had managed to work the scarf away from her face as she undid the button of Adrien’s fly with her _tongue_, and caught the edge of the denim in her mouth.

“_Fuck_, Marinette…” He did push her back this time. “You’re not…there’s an akuma. I can’t do this right now.”

“I need you,” she whimpered, her head tilting forward, reaching for him. “Need to prove I love you…”

“You don’t,” he said. “You’re under some spell. And I need to go so I can fix it.”

“No!” she cried, pushing past his grip to bite the edge of his jeans again, intent on sliding them down his legs. She spoke with her mouth full of his clothing, “Yrr nnt lvnng!”

“_Marinette_,” he snapped, pushing her back by the shoulders again. She made a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan, and the sound cut straight through him, making his cock throb. “I have to go help Ladybug. Then I’ll come back and we can talk about this.”

She cocked her head to the side slightly, confusion evident in her expression. “Help Ladybug?”

“Yes.”

“But—I’m right here.”

And then Adrien noticed the round black earrings she always wore. The façade shattered. “_Marinette_…it’s you.”

“Need you,” she murmured, struggling to press herself against him again.

He sighed. She couldn’t fight like this, clearly. And protesting against her apparently incessant urge to suck him off was not the fight he wanted to focus on, or really one he wanted to win.

“If—if I give you what you want, will you take care of the akuma after?” he asked, moving one hand under her chin to tilt up her head. “My Lady?”

“Anything for you,” she replied breathlessly, and _shit_ if she kept looking at him like that he wouldn’t even need her to touch him to make him fall apart.

“Fuck it.” He pushed down his pants and his boxers, kicking them off and letting his cock stand firmly erect and ready for her. She was on him almost instantly, her mouth hot around him as she took him down her throat, immediately taking _all_ of him. He groaned and let his hands tangle in her hair as she bobbed her head, let her tongue explore the length of his shaft.

She wasn’t shy anymore, she was openly gagging herself on his cock, staring up at him with the _sexiest_ innocent look he’d ever seen. Of course Marinette could look like a pure angel while sucking dick.

“_Marinette_,” he groaned as his fingers tugged at her hair, every tug sending a shockwave through her that went straight to her clit, making her pussy throb and drip into her panties. She needed him so bad. Sucking his cock was nice, it was a good cock and she was a good girl for pleasing it, but she _needed_ him.

She pulled back, just long enough to look up at him as his cock brushed against her lips. “Fuck me, Adrien,” she begged. “Please, _please_…”

“I—fuck, Marinette, I really shouldn’t…”

She licked along his cock, tongue swiping along his shaft between her words. “Fuck me,” she begged, almost breathless. “Fuck me, own me, mark me, claim me, fuck me, _fuck me!_”

How long had he wanted to hear Ladybug begging for him just like this? He tugged at her hair again, prompting her to stand and face him. “Ask me again,” he said, his voice suddenly hoarse.

“Adrien,” she murmured, her eyes wide with lust, her hands still tied behind her back. “_Please_ fuck me.”

His hands cupped her cheeks as he pulled her close and kissed her. This wasn’t the first kiss he’d dreamed of having with her, it was fierce and rough and she sucked his tongue just like she’d sucked his cock and he moaned against her lips.

He gripped her hips, lifting her, and she shifted her legs to wrap around him, her pants the only barrier between them. He carried her to her chaise and maybe he was a little forceful in putting her down, but the gasp she made as she bounced against the cushion was worth it.

His lips were back on hers as his hands made quick work of her pants, pulling them down with her underwear until she could kick them off. He was kneeling above her, her back against the back of the chaise with her bound arms dangling over the side, and she spread her legs for him.

“Fuck me,” she repeated, and he obliged. She was so wet, so ready for him, that he buried himself inside her easily, gasping as he felt her hot wet tight slick around him.

His hips moved on their own, his body responding to hers by slamming his cock into her, thrusting deeply and quickly as she moaned his name, rocked her hips against his in response.

“Fuck, Marinette,” he groaned, his lips on her neck, hands on the back of the chaise steadying himself as he fucked her. He adjusted his hips slightly, changing the angle at which his cock thrust into her, and she _screamed_, toes curling and head tilting back as her cunt clenched around him.

“More,” she gasped. “Please, need to feel you—come inside me…”

Well, how could he say no to that? His hands moved to her hips, pulling her tight against him as he fucked her hard, using her beautiful body as a toy as he neared his release. She moaned again, his name on her lips like a sinful prayer, and he couldn’t hold back.

He came hard, spilling into her as he gripped her hips tight enough to leave marks. “Marinette,” he murmured, collapsing onto the chaise with her. “My Lady, my Marinette…”

She squirmed a bit underneath him. “Um. C-can you untie me, please?”

“Oh, yeah.” He moved to reach behind her back, releasing her from the ribbon. As she rubbed her wrists and gave him a soft smile, he noted the lucidity in her eyes. “Are you back to normal now?”

“I—I think so.” She shifted, closing her legs finally.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t know what to do, and—I wasn’t thinking straight, and if you never want to see me again I understand.”

Her response was unexpected. She leaned close and kissed his lips, soft and sweet. “We should take care of the akuma, Kitty. And then—I wouldn’t mind a round two now that I’m more myself.”

He grinned widely, catching her hands in his. “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Markov
> 
> Finally entering the last stretch of characters to go!


	51. Markov

“Hello Marinette!” Markov’s synthesized voice greeted her cheerfully in the locker room after school. “I was wondering if you would mind helping me with some research?”

“Uh, sure,” she replied. “What’s up?”

“I am trying to understand human pleasure, and the videos I find on the internet do not seem very authentic. May I give you an orgasm?”

Marinette nearly dropped her bag. She blushed red and said, “Markov, you—you can’t just ask that! Does Max know what you’re doing?”

“Yes, but he is not interested in the results,” Markov explained. “Your privacy will be of utmost importance!”

She hated that she was considering it, but her own cheap vibrator’s motor has died a few weeks ago and her hand wasn’t cutting it…”Fine. Come to my house, okay?”

“Wonderful!” he replied. “Shall we go now?”

**

It was a little weird having a friendly robotic face watch her as she undressed in her bedroom, but she’d grown used to talking to Tikki while in various states of undress.

She stood before Markov completely nude and said, “Okay. So…I guess I’ll sit on the chaise over here and you…do what you want?”

“This is not the ideal situation for arousal, is it?” Markov asked.

She shook her head. “Mostly I feel silly.”

“I think I may know how to get you ‘in the mood’, as the saying goes,” he replied, his screen showing a cheerful face. “Please sit, and do what you must to care for yourself!”

Marinette nodded warily as she relaxed on her chaise, spreading her legs out and starting to touch her body, hands just lightly dusting over her breasts, her thighs.

“This is an excellent opportunity to test my voice synthesis!” Markov said. His screen flashed, changing to an image of Adrien, a shirtless picture from one of his latest photoshoots.

Marinette’s thumb teased her nipple as she let her eyes flutter shut and her mind wander, imagined Adrien touching her instead.

“Oh, Marinette,” the model’s voice suddenly filled the room. “You’re so beautiful…”

Her eyes flew open. “Oh, voice synthesis,” she muttered, noticing the sounds came from the floating robot. “Nice touch.”

“I want you, Marinette,” Adrien’s voice said. “Are you wet for me? Can you show me how ready for my cock you are?”

She moaned, her legs spreading wider. She didn’t know exactly what kind of porn Markov had been watching, but this was _wonderful_ fantasy fuel. Her hand dipped between her legs, fingers finding her wet slit, rubbing herself. “Oh, Adrien…”

She suddenly felt a cold robotic claw caressing her breast. She gasped and murmured, “Gently, please.”

Markov grouped his claws together, forming a cylindrical shape, a dildo which he rubbed against Mari’s breasts. It vibrated softly, making her arch her back into the touch.

The dildo attachment drifted lower, to between her legs, teasing her pussy. She moaned softly, her legs drifting further open as she removed her hand and shut her eyes.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Adrien’s voice asked. “Do you want my cock deep inside you?”

“Yes, _yes_, please,” she moaned, giving into the fantasy. “Fuck me, Adrien…”

The dildo entered her slowly, pushing inside her until she made a noise. “Okay?”

“Y-yeah,” she murmured. “Just—I know it’s stupid, but can you make him say he loves me?”

“I love you, Marinette,” Adrien’s voice said, so full of tenderness and emotion.

“_Adrien_,” she groaned. “Love you…love you so much.”

Markov pushed the dildo inside her further, slowly thrusting it as her hips lifted off the couch to meet him. Adrien’s voice kept going, moaning out words of love and adoration for Marinette, as his smiling picture stayed displayed on Markov’s screen.

“H-harder,” Marinette moaned, her hand back on her breast, teasing her nipple as she was fucked by the robot. Markov obliged, picking up his speed and thrusting deeper.

“Oh, fuck, Marinette, _my Lady_, I love you,” Adrien’s voice groaned, strained as though he were actually fucking her, as though her body were actually making him feel so good. It didn’t even seem odd that he used Chat’s nickname for her.

“God, yes, Adrien, I’m so close, I—_ohh!_” Her body trembled and she cried out wordlessly as she came, rapidly thrusting her hips up until she slumped against the chaise, satisfied. “Oh. Wow.”

“Was that satisfactory?” Markov asked, his own voice again.

“Definitely,” she replied. “I’m—wow, that voice synthesis is _amazing_. Um…any chance I could get a copy of that? For—later?”

“Of course!” he said cheerily. “I have just emailed it to you. Enjoy your masturbatory sessions, and thank you for your help with collecting data!”

“And you definitely won’t tell anyone.”

“Not even Max!” Markov swore. “I should be going now, before Max’s computer club activities are finished. Thank you again, Marinette!”

As he flew away, Marinette leaned back against the chaise and gave a satisfied sigh, before going to check her email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Stormy Weather


	52. Stormy Weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the beginning of this could be read as a little dubon-y. That's not the intention though.

Thunder crashed and shook the windows of Marinette’s bedroom. She hated being home alone on stormy nights—what if the power went out and she had no one to help her? She stayed huddled under her blankets, mentally willing the storm to go away.

Despite the rain, the night was warm, and Marinette only wore a pair of panties beneath the blankets. She didn’t care, no one was around to see her but Tikki, but it did make her worry just a bit more about the power.

Her trapdoor suddenly blew open, and a figure descended into her room, perching casually beside her on her bed. “Hello, Marinette,” Stormy Weather said.

“Aurore?” Marinette asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion. “You were akumatized again?”

“There’s nothing like this power,” she replied, a manic smile on her face. “And I wanted to share it with the prettiest girl I know.”

“Well, I’m flattered,” she said, clearly still confused. “Um—would you mind giving me some privacy so I can put on some clothes, at least?”

Stormy Weather waved her umbrella, causing Marinette’s blanket to blow out of her grasp, leaving her exposed. “I much prefer you like this.”

“Aurore, you’re akumatized,” Marinette said firmly, hiding her breasts behind her crossed arms. “You need to let Ladybug and Chat Noir help you—”

“No,” Stormy Weather said, pressing the tip of her umbrella beneath Marinette’s chin. “I know you wouldn’t even look at me normally, Marinette. You’ve only got eyes for Adrien. All I want is one night with you, one night to share this fabulous power.”

She sighed. “If I do that for you, will you give up the akuma?”

“Of course,” she replied with a smile. “I’ll even let you break the umbrella yourself.”

Stormy Weather waved her umbrella again, and a spark of lightning leapt around the bedroom, turning out the lights.

“Lie back, Marinette,” she murmured. “I’ll handle everything.”

Marinette suddenly felt soft lips against hers, warm gloved hands pulling her arms away from her chest. She was forced backwards, until her body hit the mattress. This was _not_ how she expected to ride out the storm, but when the akumatized girl slipped her tongue into her mouth, she couldn’t bring herself to complain.

Stormy Weather kissed down her neck, tongue trailing across her skin down to her breasts, mouth warm on her soft skin. Marinette couldn’t help but moan, arching her back into her touch, gasping when her teeth just so slightly grazed her nipple.

“C-careful,” Marinette murmured, every nerve in her body on fire, every minute touch setting off sparks—but those sparks became more literal as Stormy Weather’s mouth was on her breast again, a small, subtle shock of electricity passing from her tongue to her nipple. “_Ohh!_”

“You like?” Stormy Weather asked, raising her head with a devious grin. “I’ve got much more control over the lightning this time.”

Marinette nodded, her breath coming out in pants. It hadn’t hurt, it was just enough to send her nerve endings into overdrive, becoming infinitely _more_ sensitive. The soft touches and tongue immediately following made her tremble, almost on the brink just from the attention on her breasts.

“Do you want more?”

“_Please_,” Marinette whined. She ached between her legs, needed to be touched. Stormy Weather returned her mouth to her breasts as her hands drifted lower, gently pulling the soaked panties away from Marinette.

“_Fuck_, you’re so wet,” she murmured, two gloved fingers tracing Marinette’s pussy. “All for me?”

“That—_ahh_—that thing with the lightning,” Marinette managed to murmur. “So _good_…”

Stormy Weather shifted her hips, and soon Marinette could feel that the other girl was definitely not wearing anything beneath her skirt. Her legs moved, and soon the two were pussy to pussy, every little shift of their hips rubbing them together, wet and hot.

“God, I’ve wanted to fuck you like this,” Stormy Weather murmured, rolling her hips, her own wet folds sliding against Marinette’s. “You’re so pretty, the way you’re moaning for me…I didn’t even know you were into women.”

“I didn’t know either,” she admitted breathlessly, bucking her hips up. Her clit, swollen and needy, rubbed against a hard nub that made Stormy Weather moan. “Oh, fuck, is that…?”

“Y-yeah,” the akuma groaned. “God, please, keep doing that…”

The wind swirled around the room, like invisible hands forcing the girls closer, closer, as they rubbed against each other, their combined arousal soaking their thighs, the bed below them.

“Do you want more?” Stormy Weather asked.

Marinette nodded as she ground herself against the akuma, all rational thought gone.

Another tiny bolt of lightning passed between them, a shock that hit right on Marinette’s clit and spread through her whole body, every nerve sensitive and needy, every little brush of skin against skin, drop of arousal leaking onto Marinette, and _god_ the way the other girl’s clit pushed into hers again and again and—_“Ahh, fuck!”_

Stormy Weather’s hips moved faster as Marinette came, no longer a slow and steady pace, but hard and needy. She slid one gloved hand between them, fucking her fingers until she reached her own orgasm. Every single movement sent what felt like electric aftershocks through Marinette’s body.

“So good,” Marinette moaned, feeling boneless and sleepy.

Stormy Weather chuckled and set her umbrella on the bed beside Marinette. “As promised. And—if you ever want to try this again, you know where to find me.”

“I might take you up on that, Aurore,” she replied with a smile. “And—this is so weird, but, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Riposte
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!


	53. Riposte

Marinette knew that her fencing match against Kagami was about a lot more than just fencing.

Adrien had offered to teach her some basic moves, and then Kagami had challenged her. Adrien was their judge, and, unknown to him, their prize.

Neither girl said as much out loud, but they both knew the loser of this match would give up on Adrien for good.

Kagami had all the advantages, she’d had years of training, and she could actually _talk_ to Adrien without turning into a stammering mess. Again, no one said a word, but everyone expected the Japanese girl to win.

Marinette made the first touch.

Kagami was wide-eyed, but nodded. “Congratulations, Marinette.” She tossed her mask onto the ground before turning on her heel to walk away.

Something sour settled into Marinette’s stomach, and she wanted to go chase after her friend. But her feet wouldn’t move as she watched Kagami walk away.

**

Marinette was in the locker room, changing out of the fencing gear Kagami had lent her, when a crash sounded from outside. She ran out to see Kagami had transformed into Riposte, and was angrily swinging her sword to destroy the courtyard.

“Kagami, stop!” she cried. “This isn’t you!”

Riposte turned towards her, metal face full of rage. “I will _not_ lose everything!” she cried, slashing the sword attached to her arm towards Marinette.

“You _haven’t!_” Marinette cried. “You’re still my friend…”

“What makes you think I want _friendship?_” Riposte sneered, raising the sword again as Marinette backed away, until she was against a wall. The akuma smirked, and used the tip of her sword to slice through Marinette’s clothing, letting it fall to pieces on the ground.

Marinette trembled, nude and beautiful. Riposte stabbed the wall next to her head, and then—kissed her.

At this moment, Chat Noir appeared, jumping down into the courtyard beside them. “Woah! I, uh—I’m here to rescue you?”

“I—I think I’m good,” Marinette managed to reply as Riposte kissed down her neck. “K-Kagami, I didn’t know…”

“She couldn’t let you have Adrien,” Riposte murmured. Her arm shimmered, and the sword disappeared, leaving her hand normal as she pressed it to Marinette’s bare breast. “Keeping him from you meant you might realize other feelings…”

“Trust me, Kagami, I noticed,” Marinette murmured as Riposte’s hand slid between her legs, fingers soft against her thigh. “But I—I had to make a choice…”

“Did you?” Riposte asked, fingers deftly teasing Marinette’s slit. “Chat, tell me—did she _have_ to choose between Adrien and me? I wanted them both, why was there a _choice_?”

Marinette moaned as Riposte’s fingers entered her. Chat gulped.

“Both…both is a good answer,” he managed to say.

“_Kagami_,” Marinette moaned. “Please, _please_…”

“I’ll give up the akuma,” Riposte said. “Just let me give her a taste…”

“Don’t stop,” Marinette panted, her hips rolling into the other girl’s touch. “Fuck, _fuck…_”

“It’s not up to me,” she murmured. “Beg _Chat_.”

“Chat, please, let her finish, she’s so _good_ at this, I’m gonna—_ahh!_”

“O-okay, I can wait,” Chat stammered, his eyes wide as he watched Riposte’s fingers thrusting in and out of Marinette’s pussy.

“Gami,” Marinette moaned. “_Kagami!_” Her hips rocked and her body trembled with her orgasm. Chat kept watching, his hand idly rubbing at the bulge in his pants.

Riposte kissed her lightly before backing away. She held out a hand to Chat, the blade around it reforming. “Go ahead,” she said. “I’ve made my point.”

Marinette leaned against the wall, a blissful smile on her face, as Chat broke the sword on Riposte’s arm and cataclysmed the butterfly that came out, transforming her back to Kagami.

“You know, both sounds like a good option,” Marinette murmured, before glancing down at herself and blushingly covering her body with her hands.

Kagami just smiled. “Chat Noir, would you mind telling Adrien he has two girlfriends now? If he wants us.”

“Y-yeah, I’m pretty sure he wants you,” the hero managed to say. “I’ll send him your way see you later bye!”

“I have an extra set of clothes in my bag,” Kagami said, offering Marinette her hand. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s perfect,” Marinette said, taking her hand and kissing her cheek. “Girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Mister Bug


	54. Mister Bug

When Marinette had to go out of town for a couple of weeks, her first priority was discussing the situation with Chat Noir. This time, they’d plan _together_ and figure out what the best option was.

When Plagg heard that Ladybug was going to Normandy, he suggested the two switch miraculouses.

“This way Tikki stays in Paris with you, and I get to visit the birthplace of my precious Camembert!” he said.

It wasn’t a bad plan, and Ladybug agreed. “I’ll make sure to bring him to the cheese museum,” she said as she handed over the earrings from behind a chimney. “Will you make sure Tikki gets cookies?”

“Of course,” Chat promised. “I’ll get her the best in Paris.”

**

Mister Bug made sure his patrol went by the Dupain-Cheng bakery every night, hoping to pick up some of the best cookies for Tikki.

She always giggled as she told him they didn’t _have_ to be from that bakery, but they _did_. He’d promised Ladybug he’d get her the _best_.

And, as the days went on, he realized he was missing Marinette. She was also out of town, and he didn’t like not being able to see her sweet smile each day.

But then, finally, the day before Ladybug was due to be back, there was a light on in Marinette’s bedroom.

Mister Bug landed on her balcony and knocked on the skylight. A moment later, she opened the trapdoor, looking up at him, illuminated by the starlight. She was in a short, silky black pajama set, with her hair down. He almost didn’t notice at first a necklace, a cord around her neck dipping below her shirt.

He forgot everything he was going to say.

“Is something wrong?” Marinette asked, and he kissed her.

She seemed shocked, but she kissed him back, her arms around him as she gently pulled him into her bedroom. He wasn’t thinking, he was just happy to be with her, his heart pounding as he realized he’d been missing _this_ for years, that he could have had _Marinette_ in his embrace.

“What are you doing here?” she asked when she pulled away, as if her senses were coming back to her. “Is—what’s going on?”

“Sorry,” he said, offering her a sheepish grin. The adrenaline was wearing off, and he wasn’t so distracted anymore by her hair and her lips and her skin and her _breasts_, god, the way her breasts swelled and shifted against the shirt she wore—“I missed you,” he said simply.

“You barely know me,” she replied, looking more confused than ever. “Um, you’re Mister Bug, right? Chat Noir with Ladybug’s kw—powers?”

“I—I know you better than you think,” he admitted. “Probably shouldn’t have started with kissing you, but—Marinette, I’ve been coming by here on patrol every night and I’ve just been waiting for you to come back.”

She looked at him warily, her expression unreadable. But then, amazingly, she kissed him again.

“Marinette,” he murmured, running his hands over her sides. Tikki was much nicer than Plagg—this suit was thin enough that he could feel the warmth and softness of her skin. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, letting his tongue drag along her skin. Now that he had her, he wanted all of her, wanted to drown in her scent, her taste.

The feelings he had for her weren’t new, he realized. They’d been building up all along, and he was only noticing them now.

“_Chat_,” she groaned, and he thanked every god he could name that _this_ suit wasn’t as restrictive around his crotch as his normal one.

Her legs twined with his as she shifted into his lap, and he slid his hands beneath the thin shirt she wore, pushing it up as he touched her sides, moving up to her breasts. His fingers slipped over her nipple, which peaked under his touch, and she _moaned_, a lovely sound he wanted to hear again and again.

She helped him remove the shirt from her body, and then her breasts were free and cupped in his palms and her teeth grazed the exposed part of his neck, causing him to grip her tighter. He pulled back so he could really see her beauty, but his eyes were instead drawn to a ring hanging from the cord around her neck.

He gently slipped the necklace off of her, holding the ring in the palm of his gloved hand. With a flash, it shifted from rose gold to a very familiar silver. “Marinette—you’re…”

Her eyes widened. “Wait, you didn’t know? I thought—I figured that’s why you came here…oh, _shit_ this is bad…”

“Marinette, my Lady, it’s—it’s okay,” he reassured her, his hands at her sides, his eyes most definitely not on her breasts.

“Why are you here?” she asked.

“Because I love you,” he said, the words slipping out before he could think them. “I—please, let me kiss you again, then we’ll talk, I promise. I missed you, I _need_ you, now more than ever, _Marinette_…”

“Silly cat,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss him again.

His kisses drifted lower, down her neck, until he finally had his lips on her breast and _god_ she was so soft and smelled like vanilla. He licked, sucked her skin, her peaked nipple on his tongue, her moans in his ears.

Somehow, they moved to lay down, her hair spread out over her pillow as she panted and moaned at his actions, her skin flushed and beautiful. “_Chaton_,” she groaned, her hips snapping up to meet his and he wanted her so bad.

“I—you know I can’t do anything in the suit,” he said awkwardly.

“You’ll have to take it off,” she agreed.

“And then we’ll have to talk.” He drew back and bit his lip, staring at her. “Fuck it.” He kissed her again, his hands moving lower, tugging at her shorts, pulling them off to expose her body.

“_Please_,” she moaned softly. “Please, please…”

He was so grateful that the Mister Bug costume didn’t have claws as he slipped his hand between her legs, wishing he could feel her slick against his fingers. But he could feel enough to know just how much pressure to give her as she started to fall apart, gasping as she _clenched_ around him.

He shifted so he could lower his head between her legs, touching her with what bare skin he had. His lips brushed her folds, and his cock twitched as he felt just how _wet_ she was. He explored her with his tongue, enjoying the sounds she made, enjoying the taste of her. He sought out her clit and gently sucked the small nub as she clamped her thighs around his head and _screamed_.

He worked his fingers against her as he sucked and licked, her sweet scream dying down to soft sobbing moans that increased in pitch in time with his ministrations until finally—she clenched tight around his fingers and her sweetness _gushed_ onto his tongue, as she moaned out, “_Chat!”_

He placed a soft kiss to her thigh and glanced up at her face, flushed and red and beautiful. He gave her a grin.

“Spots off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: Syren


	55. Syren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a dubcon/"sex pollen" scenario.

Paris was underwater.

Marinette had woken up floating above her bed. Somehow, she could breathe in the water, and on emerging from her balcony, realized that all of Paris seemed to be in the same metaphorical boat. People were swimming through the sea that covered the city, no one worrying about breathing.

She tried calling for her transformation to get rid of whatever akuma had obviously caused this, but instead bubbles came out of her mouth.

Well. That wasn’t going to stop her from fighting an akuma. She swam away from the balcony, high above the buildings, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary besides the water covering the city.

She saw lights at the public pool, the building transformed into something like a castle. As good a place to start as any…she swam down to it, heading in through the main entrance.

She was instantly greeted by a mermaid—Syren, she remembered. The akuma smiled widely as she said, “Hello! Welcome to the Palace of Pleasure!”

Marinette cocked her head to the side, confused.

Syren just giggled before swimming close and abruptly kissing her. “There you go! Now you’ll fit in here!”

Marinette gasped as her body started to change, the clothes she wore melting away. Her fingers started to fuse together, webbing appearing between them.

“What’s happening?” she cried, clutching at her throat as she realized she was able to talk again. “Tikki, spots—”

Syren kissed her again, a more passionate kiss this time that had Marinette’s mind hazy. All she wanted suddenly was more kisses, more _fun_. Syren grinned and took her hand, leading her deeper into the palace.

The main area was full of Marinette’s friends and friends-of-friends, all of them nude and in various states of intimacy with each other, moans floating through the water as kisses and touches and gropes were exchanged.

“Only one rule here,” Syren said. “Kim is _mine_ whenever I want him. Have fun!”

Marinette knew she’d had another reason for coming here, but it was gone, melted out of her mind, replaced with bubbly, happy thoughts, and an ache between her legs. She glanced at the crowd and saw Adrien floating there, his head between Alya’s legs while she sucked off Nino.

She swam over to her friends, her attention focused on Adrien’s cock, so sadly untouched. She didn’t hesitate before taking him in her mouth, licking and sucking him. He groaned and pulled away from Alya to glance down at her. “Oh, hey Marinette.”

“Hi,” she said with a smile before returning to his intoxicating cock, wholly focused on pleasuring him.

If she’d been able to pay attention to the orgy around her, she’d notice Syren floating around kissing anyone who’d orgasmed. She’d see Nino frown after he came, some awareness back into his eyes, until the akuma kissed him.

But instead, Marinette was focusing on Adrien. He pulled away from Alya so he could kiss _her_, his hands eagerly exploring her body.

“_Marinette_,” he murmured, bucking his hips to thrust his cock into her hands as his hands found her ass, groping and squeezing. “I want you…”

Marinette just giggled and spread her legs apart, wrapping one around his hip. “Always wanted _you_, Adrien…”

And just like that, he was fucking her, sliding his cock inside her and using the current of the water surrounding them to thrust into her again and again. Her mind was totally blank now, no thoughts, just the sensation of Adrien inside her, making her feel _amazing_.

He kissed her fiercely, murmuring her name over and over as he came. But she wasn’t done, so she kept her hips grinding against him, trying to squeeze out her own orgasm.

Adrien frowned, pulled away from her. He glanced around the watery area—an orgy of teenagers, Syren off to the side rubbing her body along Kim’s, Marinette right in front of him with her hand between her legs as she looked at him longingly, whining for his touch again.

“Claws out,” he muttered, and his eyes were covered by a black mask, black ears appearing in his hair. The rest of him stayed nude, and he hesitated, looking over Marinette again.

“Chat?” she asked, confused. Then she smiled. “You’re my Kitty.”

“Your…?” he asked.

“Spots on.” Her mask glittered over her eyes, and she grinned at her partner. “I _need_ you, Chat…”

His lips were back on hers, the water seeming to heat up around them as he pressed his fingers into her, making her moan in pleasure. She rolled her hips against his touch, and she came _hard_, her vision going white before everything became clear.

Reality came back to her. She glanced at Syren before nodding at Chat, the two of them swimming towards the akuma and quickly breaking her bracelet to release the black butterfly.

The cure thankfully brought back everyone’s clothing as it took away the water, but left everyone’s memories intact, leading to a _lot_ of embarrassed, anxious teenagers gathered around the public pool.

“My Lady,” Chat murmured, guilt in his voice as he walked up to a spotted once more Ladybug. “I think—we need to talk.”

“Yeah,” she responded. She shot him a grin. “And maybe continue what we started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> next: Tikki


	56. Tikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just crack
> 
> Featuring: kwami sex and pregnancy.

“Marinette? I need to ask you something.”

Marinette glanced at her kwami, comfortably sitting on her desk as she did homework. “What is it?”

“I need your help,” Tikki said. “It’s a big favor…”

“Anything,” Marinette said with an easy smile.

“I need to impregnate you.”

Marinette coughed, choking on air. “I’m sorry, _what?_”

“It is time for the next generation of kwamis to be born,” Tikki replied. “And since I am Creation, and you are my holder…”

“No no no no no,” Marinette muttered. “You want to knock me up with _kwamis_? What happened to them just popping into existence with each new idea?”

“Well, that’s half true,” Tikki said. “They have no form until I give it to them. It’s an ancient ritual, and I need to combine my power with my holder’s. Please, Marinette, the universe depends on this!”

“What would I say to my parents?” Marinette asked, standing from her desk to pace around the room. “To my friends?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that!” the kwami replied cheerfully. “It only lasts a couple of days, and the magic of the Miraculous conceals the pregnancy from anyone that’s not also holding a Miraculous. The only long term effect for you will be that you’ll need to construct another miracle box, but the Order of the Guardians should be able to help with that.”

“Will it hurt?” she asked, concern lacing her tone.

“No! In fact, most of my holders have found it very pleasurable!”

“Well…okay, then.”

Tikki glanced towards Marinette’s bed. “I recommend you prepare yourself. Relax! Get in the _mood_. I need a moment to be ready for…human copulation.”

She headed up to her bed, still a little wary, but she did trust her kwami. She shed her pants and underwear, leaving her shirt on.

“Just think about Adrien!” Tikki called up in encouragement.

Marinette sighed and closed her eyes, letting her fingers trail over her body as she imagined _Adrien_ in the bed with her, _Adrien_ touching her, his fingers the ones exploring under her shirt, between her legs. She opened her eyes as she felt Tikki’s soft paws on her thigh.

“Are you ready?” Tikki asked, now sporting a _massive rod_.

“Um,” was all Marinette could say.

“Oh, the penis!” Tikki cried, floating in the air and doing a little spin that had the dong moving in a graphically lewd way. “Well, it is necessary. I even modeled it after Adrien’s for you!”

“Adrien’s _that_ big?!”

“I don’t know what’s average for humans, but I believe it may look larger on me due to the relative size. Anyways, are you ready?”

Marinette sighed, leaning back. Her fingers had worked between her legs enough to create some slickness, and knowing that it would be basically _Adrien_ inside her… “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Tikki’s _thing_ pressed against her core, the tip gently parting her lower lips. “I’ll be careful,” Tikki said in a soft voice as she pushed forward, the staff slowly filling her.

“Oh,” Marinette moaned, her hips jerking up involuntarily. “Oh, that’s—that’s so _good_…”

The shaft was fully inside her soon, before Tikki started to move, thrusting the huge phallus in and out of her. It felt ridiculously good, a fullness and warmth unlike anything she’d known. Tikki’s small soft paws were touching her as well, finding her clit and making her groan in ecstasy.

The feeling grew, making Marinette move her hips faster, her hands clutching at the bedsheets. “Oh, god, more, _more!_” she cried, her body quivering as she reached her orgasm.

Tikki made a soft noise like a mewl, and suddenly, Marinette felt herself _filled_ with a warm wetness. Tikki shuddered before flying away, her penis shrinking and disappearing from her body. “That should do it!”

And it did. Over the next few days, Marinette’s womb swelled dramatically with the kwami concepts taking form. Marinette found herself _unbearably horny_ during the process.

Tikki was happy to keep her holder satiated, the magical phallus appearing whenever needed. Marinette wore out the batteries in her vibrator twice, got a cramp in her hand, and absolutely _ruined_ her bedsheets.

She briefly debated calling Chat for help, but she figured it would be hard to explain the pregnancy thing.

Finally, she woke up one morning feeling back to normal, the new miracle box from Tibet softly buzzing on her desk.

“You’re all done,” Tikki said cheerfully. “Do you want to meet the new kwamis before sending them to the guardians?”

After Marinette had introduced herself to all the new kwamis, her _children_, Tikki gently told her it was time to say goodbye.

Marinette just nodded before kissing the forehead of Greedd, the kwami of monetization. “You’re going to make great heroes,” she murmured to them. “Enjoy Tibet!”

Once the new box was gone, and Marinette was alone again with Tikki, she sighed. “That was the most amazing week of my life.”

“Well, there’s plenty more concepts that exist,” Tikki said. “Do you…want another miracle box?”

She smiled. “_Please_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: Max

**Author's Note:**

> because this is fiction, STDs and other issues that can come with unprotected sex just straight up don't exist. This is a magical fantasy world with superheroes so I don't want to interrupt my porn with real world issues.
> 
> That being said, always use protection. Pregnancy generally won't result from same-sex relationships but STDs absolutely can and you, dear reader, do not live in magical fantasy superhero land. Be safe~


End file.
